


И нет им числа

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, f(x)
Genre: AU, Angst, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Сехун переезжает в Нью-Йорк за новой жизнью, но внезапно встречает мириады старых.





	И нет им числа

**Author's Note:**

> написано на стронгхарт 2017

Звонок от Чонина приходит в тот момент, когда Сехун распечатывает последнюю коробку. Хотя в его случае последняя — это вторая. Отвечать совсем не хочется, но он же начнёт волноваться. Сехун проводит пальцем по экрану смартфона.  
— Да, — отвечает чуть хриплым от долгого молчания голосом. Коробка отставляется в угол комнаты, а чемодан подтаскивается ближе и громко щелкает замками.  
— Как долетел? — Чонин всегда о нём беспокоится и заботится, как о маленьком ребёнке. Порой это даже приятно, но чаще всего надоедает. — Всё в порядке?  
— Да, — Сехун абсолютно не настроен на разговоры. Долгий перелёт измотал его, а ещё нужно было разложиться и поесть. Немногочисленные вещи из чемодана перекладываются на пол или в коробку. Сехун нервно разглаживает складки, слушая наставления Чонина в стиле мамы, отпустившей ребенка в самостоятельное плавание. Телефон писком даёт знать о кончающемся заряде — Сехун половину времени в самолёте читал книги по саморазвитию (что там было? уже не вспомнить). Чонин понимает, что не вовремя, когда Сехун покашливает в третий раз. Он отключается, а Сехун облегченно выдыхает. Совсем некстати разболелась голова, а таблеток он ещё не покупал. Придётся перетерпеть.   
Он поднимается на ноги и заново осматривает квартиру. Клетушка, совсем крохотная, состоящая из одной комнаты и ванной. Вместо кухни — электрическая мини-плитка и старая микроволновка; один узкий шкаф в правом от входной двери углу, прямо напротив — дверь в ванную, а рядом с ним — голый матрац на пыльном полу (белья Сехун тоже ещё не купил); в углу у противоположной стены — коробка с обувью (две пары кедов, одна пара кроссовок) и сваленными сверху кепками; низенький холодильник с двумя полками; стол и стул; сумка с ноутбуком. И входная дверь.   
Сехун медленно вздыхает и выходит из квартиры, чтобы докупить всё необходимое на первое время. Он приехал с минимумом накопленных денег, поэтому полагает, что без некоторых вещей он обойдется. Хотя, если взглянуть на его багаж, в Сеуле он решил, что обойдется без целой двухкомнатной квартиры вещей.

Идея переехать в Нью-Йорк появляется внезапно. Сехун никогда не бредил американской мечтой, не грезил о необыкновенной жизни в переполненном мегаполисе, где мечты разбиваются о рифы реальности, и уж точно не собирался учить усиленно английский. Ему хватает душного и шумного Сеула, в котором мечты и желания лопаются, как мыльный пузырь на каждом углу. Нужно просто приглядеться к потухшим глазам прохожих. Сехун же живёт без мечты. Хорошо учился в школе, потому что так хотели родители, поступил на экономиста, потому что престижно и всегда найдётся работа, стажировался в крупной компании, потому что шансы попасть к ним после выпуска выше. Сехун плывёт по течению. Не выбивается, не пытается прыгнуть выше головы. Просто живёт, как все вокруг. Увлекается тем же, чем и одноклассники/одногруппники/коллеги. Просто есть. Но едва получив диплом, Сехун начинает чувствовать тоску. Уходят месяцы, чтобы понять, что это за чувство. Сехуну всё чаще становится грустно, настроение стремится к отметке абсолютного нуля, привычные радости раздражают, а друзья надоедают своей заботой.  
Чонин с ним рядом. Чонин всегда рядом — пытается взбодрить, развеселить или хотя бы немного растормошить Сехуна. А потом зачитывается статьями в интернете и решает провести диагностику эмоционального состояния. Человеческим языком говоря, заставляет Сехуна проходить разные тесты, чтобы понять, что гложет друга.  
Чонин всегда такой — чуть навязчивый, но заботливый. Ещё со школы он берётся опекать Сехуна, который в этой опеке не очень-то нуждается. Но Чонина не переубедить. Школу заканчивают вместе и в университет поступают вместе, но на разные специальности. Иногда Сехуна радует, что они не видятся каждый день. И даже когда они съезжаются, чтобы меньше платить за квартиру, Сехун чувствует себя обремененным заботой Чонина. К счастью, Чонин много времени проводит в танцевальной школе, обучая детишек.  
Наверное, Сехун был бы счастлив, если бы Чонин пропадал там больше.  
— Тоска — сильное душевное томление, за которым стоит желание к обладанию чем-либо или кем-либо, подпитываемое воспоминаниями из прошлого или мечтами из будущего, — громко зачитывает вслух Чонин, когда на экране появляется результат очередного теста. И тут Сехун громко вздыхает, неожиданно для самого себя. Чонин ликует, уверенный, что всё понял.  
— Может, это тоска по твоей промчавшейся мимо молодости, которую ты тратил на учебу и скучных людей? — предполагает он. И тут же получает неслабый тычок в плечо. — Больно же!  
— Так и должно быть.

А потом, случайно, Сехун натыкается на Навере на чёрно-белые фотографии Нью-Йорка. Долго-долго рассматривает каждый снимок, надеясь впитать в себя прямые черточки каждого здания, светлые квадратики окон, неяркие очертания тёмно-серых такси. Он смотрит на фото с размытыми бликами от светящихся вывесок, со смазанными тёмными фигурами пешеходов. И его тянет туда — в этот мир с вечным движением машин, людей, собак, самой жизни. Он чувствует, как кровь бурлит при мысли о Нью-Йорке. Это что-то совершенно новое и неизведанное для него. Сехун никогда раньше ничего так сильно не хотел, как бросить всё и улететь первым же рейсом. Останавливает лишь отсутствие денег. И Чонин, переполошившийся от волнения, узнав, что Сехун заочно влюбился в небоскребы и скверы далекого американского мегаполиса, такого яркого и красочного на телевидении и такого опасного и жестокого для юного неискушенного сердца.  
— Где ты откопал эту фразу? — фырчит Сехун. И не говорит, что начал откладывать на поездку.   
Впервые в жизни он сам принимает решение. Решение уехать. И ощущение это пьянит и кружит голову. Сехун чувствует, как пальцы покалывает, когда он просматривает сдающиеся однокомнатные квартиры в Нью-Йорке. Когда он изучает схемы метро, пытаясь понять, куда какая ветка идёт и сколько ему придётся идти до станции от той или иной квартиры. На работе он коротает время, читая форумы с сообщениями иностранцев, живущих в Нью-Йорке. И это настолько увлекательно, что настроение поднимается с каждым днём. Непроходимая тоска отступает.   
— Найди себе девушку, — качает головой Чонин, заглядывая через плечо. Сехун переписывается с хозяином маленькой квартирки, худо-бедно понимая его сообщения, прогнанные через переводчик. Сехун отмахивается от друга. За день он ведёт переписку с двумя-тремя хозяевами или риэлторами, узнавая их условия. И представляет, как вытянется от удивления лицо Чонина, когда он действительно всё бросит и улетит.

Ему требуется три года, чтобы скопить сумму, необходимую для предварительной оплаты квартиры. Хозяин просит оплату на три месяца вперёд, чтобы Сехун имел возможность устроиться в городе и платить без опозданий. Сехун, чтобы не попасть впросак, находит переводчика, который помогает всё устроить: и оплату обсудить, и получить договор аренды, и дать расписку, что в условленный день Сехун будет в Нью-Йорке. Накопленных денег хватает на билет — как у всех романтиков и иностранцев в Америке — в один конец. И остаётся совсем немного на жизнь.   
— Завтра я улетаю, — говорит Сехун. На самом деле, он ужасный друг. Он это знает. Но Чонин не упрекает. Вздыхает грустно, опускает голову и тут же поднимает на Сехуна глаза, ярко улыбаясь.  
— Ну вот, из-за тебя придётся искать соседа по квартире! А я так привык с тобой жить, пусть ты и жуткая вредина. Удачи в новой жизни.  
Сехун чувствует, как слёзы поднимаются в нем выше критической отметки — ещё одно слово и его затопит.  
Чонин делает шаг вперёд и крепко его обнимает.  
— Тебе есть, куда вернуться.  
Сехуна утыкается лицом в его плечо и шмыгает, пытаясь держаться.  
Он верит, что Нью-Йорк поможет избавиться от тоски насовсем, а новая квартира встретит его надеждой на другую жизнь.

Вечером квартира встречает его лопнувшей лампой. Сехун чертыхается пару раз и освещает себе путь фонариком на телефоне, после чего ставит покупки на стол и едва успевает словить бутылку воды, выкатившуюся из пакета. Подойдя к микроволновке, он вставляет её шнур в розетку и отскакивает. По квартире разносится запах горелой проводки.  
Сегодня определённо не его день.  
Внезапно по квартире разливается приглушенный тёплый свет. Он проникает сквозь незанавешенное окно — если когда-то там были занавески или жалюзи, Сехун не застал этого момента. Сехун подходит, чтобы понять, что это. Он живёт на девятом этаже старого дома, напротив его окна — в нескольких метрах — второй дом. Но днём Сехун не заметил, что его единственный вид из квартиры — чужое окно со светло-жёлтыми забранными жалюзи. И из этой квартиры льётся свет, слабо, но освещающий комнатку Сехуна. В этом свете Сехун успевает расставить покупки по столу и полу — пара консервных банок, бутылка молока, чайник, кружка, несколько стаканчиков с лапшой быстрого приготовления. Ставит чайник на плитку — она, к счастью, не коротит и не взрывается. И вновь подходит к окну.  
В окне напротив опускаются жалюзи. Сехун видит только маленькие ладони и тонкие запястья. Он чувствует странное колющее ощущение в сердце, но не придаёт этому значения. Сквозь жалюзи просвечивают очертания (какой в них смысл?) тонкой фигуры. Сердце вновь колет.  
Сехун думает обратиться к врачу, но отвлекается от этой мысли на свист чайника. Заваривает лапшу и ест в темноте, шумно дуя. Интернета у него ещё нет, поэтому он просматривает сохраненные на ноутбуке видео. В основном — школа и первые курсы университета, когда они с Чонином дурачились, записывали смешные каверы на танцы айдолов и пытались говорить голосами Патрика и Спанчбоба; когда они учились кататься на роликах — пятнадцатилетний Сехун наезжает на камень и падает, сдирая коленки в кровь. Тонкие ноги и руки перемешиваются, когда в него влетает Чонин. Сехун в Нью-Йорке смеётся над пятнадцатилетним Сехуном, хотя тогда было совсем не до смеха. Ещё видео — они в красных одеялах, повязанных на манер плащей. Скачут по квартире, голося, что они гриффиндорцы, и не надо стоять на их пути, иначе заавадят. Потом орут, что они рыцари Круглого Стола и назначают Артуром Монгу — собаку Чонина. Они даже приносят ему свои присяги и садятся на одно колено. За кадром слышен смех сестры Чонина, которой и подарили красный постельный комплект. Сехун, доедая лапшу, перематывает на начало видео с рыцарями и проговаривает вновь каждое слово из клятвы, удивляясь, как они всплывают в голове.

"Клянусь верой и правдой служить своему королю, не бросать его в беде, приходить по первому его зову и находить на любом конце Земли".

Сехун засыпает с этой клятвой на губах, повторяя её снова и снова. Ему снится необычный сон. И просыпается он совершенно разбитым.

***

Красно-жёлтый огненный шар солнца только встаёт из-за горизонта, а Сехун торопит капитана, чтобы приказал грести усерднее. Ночью пришлось опустить парус — стоял едва ли не полный штиль, но стоило солнцу показаться, как поднялся ветер. Сехун подгоняет капитана, а капитан подгоняет команду. Над кораблем надувается белоснежный парус с фамильным гербом — розой, обвивающей меч. Всего пару лет назад этот герб на щите наводил ужас на разбойников, бесчестных рыцарей и противников короля. Имя Сехуна было у всех на устах — ведь он самый преданный рыцарь королевского двора. Самый бесстрашный. Самый честный. Любивший короля и почитавший его превыше всего на свете. В сражениях его роза всегда была по правую руку от льва короля.  
Всегда — но не сейчас. Сехун знал, что его подставили. Что сэр Ёнхо обманул короля, нагло соврав о порочной связи Сехуна с королевой. Он знал и повиновался, когда король в гневе отослал его прочь. Он мог восстать. Мог защищаться. Мог сказать, что никогда и никого он так не любил, как короля.   
Но единственная форма любви, которую король мог принять от Сехуна — полное повиновение. Сехун уехал, уплыл за море, вернулся на родину, а вместе с ним — и все его соратники, не пожелавшие остаться при дворе обманутого короля.  
Сехун страдал. Сехун позорно плакал, оставшись без благосклонности и нежной дружбы короля. И ждал, когда его призовут обратно. Время шло. Разведчики приносили вести о непрекращающихся войнах короля с соседями и мятежными лордами. Сехун ждал. Король отправился завоевывать север. Разбил западных варваров. Расправился с мятежниками. Погряз в битвах за влияние и власть с церковниками. Не мог решить проблем с рыцарями, нарушившими кодекс чести. Перестал внушать трепет и страх.  
Сехун ждал.  
И не дождался.  
Разведчики сообщили об измене Ёнхо — он захватил власть в столице, пока король был на юге, за морем, пытаясь защитить границы от несметного войска заморского врага. Сехун не удивился, но встрепенулся, узнав, что король мчится обратно, чтобы наказать Ёнхо, но на стороне предателя были алчные, амбициозные и жадные до власти лорды. А с ними — давние противники короля. Сехун засобирался. Призвал соратников, друзей, собрал армию и отправился в путь.  
Он знал, что нарушает приказ короля больше никогда не возвращаться. Знал, что король не будет доволен. Но не мог оставить его в беде одного.   
— Я ему нужен, — сказал он, когда соратники засомневались. — Я должен его спасти.  
И вот он плывет через разделяющее их море, подгоняя гребцов вместе с капитаном. Но, кажется, сама природа противится его возвращению. Ветер стихает, когда солнце оказывается в зените. Сехун утирает пот, щурит глаза, пытаясь разглядеть берег, но видит лишь водную гладь. Он чувствует, что где-то там, на невидимых берегах король сражается с изменниками и предателями. И чувствует, что должен быть там. Не здесь — посреди обманчиво спокойного и безопасного моря, с армией, готовой прямо сейчас растерзать далекого противника. Там. По правую руку от короля.  
Они прибывают слишком поздно. Обгоревшие скелеты кораблей, изорванные паруса с королевским гербом, изувеченные тела рыцарей в ярко-красных плащах королевского двора. На берегу, в окружении трупов вражеских солдат, верный друг и помощник короля, Джонхён. Жил с мечом и умер с мечом в руках. Сехун останавливается на мгновение, чтобы почтить его память. Они не очень ладили при жизни Джонхёна, но он был благородным, честным рыцарем, чьи отвага и доблесть стали примером для юношей.   
— Господин, тут его нет, — подходит оруженосец, ведя под уздцы коня. — Возможно, он отправился вглубь страны и уже на полпути к столице.   
— Я найду его, — Сехун легко вскакивает на коня и пришпоривает его, чтобы на полном скаку помчаться по главной дороге. Он слышит, как его друзья мчатся за ним, не отставая. Им встречаются следы мелких битв, которые могли сопровождать короля в пути. Это помогает не отчаиваться. Сехун чувствует тревогу, но боится дать слабину и потому заглушает её гневом и отчаянием. Он представляет, как ворвется в столицу, спрыгнет с коня и появится перед королём в самый нужный момент. Он сразит Ёнхо ради короля. Это не вернёт ему благосклонности, но в очередной раз докажет его любовь.

Его мечтам не суждено сбыться. Путь проходит мимо легендарного озера, из которого реки попадают в мифический Мировой Океан, настолько большой, что на протяжении недели не видать ему конца и края, нет берегов ни с одной стороны света. Сехун останавливается, чтобы дать коням передохнуть и попить воды, но неожиданно замирает, увидев, как среди деревьев ярким всполохом мелькает красный плащ. Сехун бросается к нему. Он почти готов позвать короля по имени, но…  
Это старик. Монах. Он кутается в королевский плащ и испуганно оборачивается, услышав Сехуна.  
— Откуда у тебя этот плащ? Кто тебе его дал? Отвечай!  
— Ночью сюда пришли три дамы с высоким рыцарем. Он нёс на руках короля — они так сказали. "Если будут искать короля, старец, скажи, что он был тут", велели они. После чего сняли с него плащ, уложили на дно лодки, сели следом и уплыли. Рыцарь помог им и исчез в лесу.   
— Ты видел короля? В каком он был состоянии? — Сехун не может держать себя в руках. Он едва не хватает монаха за плечи, но останавливается, сжав кулаки в воздухе.  
— Я бы сказал, что он был мертв, сэр рыцарь. Бледный, недышащий, в окровавленных доспехах. Но дамы велели сказать, что король жив. Он ещё вернётся. И настанет на нашей земле мир.  
Сехун благодарит старца и возвращается к озеру. Его зеркальная поверхность не оставляет воображению места. Из этого озера никуда нельзя уплыть, пусть и по реке. Нет течения. И Сехун мечется по берегу, не зная, что делать. Короля нет в столице. Короля нигде нет. И не будет, как бы усердно Сехун не искал его.  
— Возвращайтесь, — говорит он друзьям голосом, в котором ощущается горечь и боль. — Возвращайтесь домой. Королю не помочь — мы опоздали.   
— А ты? — один из друзей обеспокоенно делает шаг вперед и неосознанно даёт Сехуну ответ. За его спиной он видит лодку, спрятанную в густом кустарнике.   
— Моя судьба — быть с королем. Искать его и находить, где бы он ни был. И служить ему верой и правдой.  
Сехун садится в лодку. Отталкивается от берега и гребёт. Куда-то. Он не знает, куда ему плыть, но знает — там, в конце пути, он встретится с королём.  
Сехун плывёт. В голове крутится клятва, данная много лет назад молодому и неопытному королю, которого Сехун полюбил за доброе сердце.  
"Клянусь верой и правдой служить своему королю, не бросать его в беде, приходить по первому его зову и находить на любом конце земли".

*** 

На подключение интернета уходит неделя. Сехун с трудом понимает, чего от него хотят, не знает, как сказать, что нужно ему, и едва ли не сходит с ума от скуки. Видео на ноутбуке заканчиваются, как и книги, а в МакДональдсе слишком много посетителей, чтобы воровать интернет и скачивать фильмы. Пару раз Сехун всё равно это делает — в понедельник утром, когда у кассы стоят лишь десять человек, все как один — в спортивных шортах, майках и с умными часами. Сехун от них не отличается. Почти. Он тоже встаёт в пять утра, бегает — от дома к парку, несколько кругов по парку, от парка к МакДональдсу, тоже пьёт из спортивной бутылочки с узким горлышком, потому что так модно и удобно, и просматривает сообщения на часах. У Чонина вечер — он шлёт сообщения о поиске соседа, о делах студии, о своей девушке.  
— Стоило мне уехать, как у тебя появилась личная жизнь, — надиктовывает Сехун на часы, ожидая своей очереди у кассы. Кто-то оборачивается, услышав незнакомую речь, но таких совсем мало — остальные привыкли. Обычно люди заказывают салат или кашу, бургер с безглютеновой булочкой, хашбраун или мактост, кофе без кофеина или воду. Чем от них отличается Сехун? Он тычет пальцем в позиции в меню. Самый большой бургер. Самая большая кола. Большую картошку. Что? Не понимаю вас. Давайте (что бы это ни было). Макнаггетсы. Соус? Ээээ, спасибо. О, и кофе! Без кофеина. Спасибо. У меня ApplePay.   
С нагруженным подносом Сехун прячется в самом дальнем углу и достаёт телефон. Он медленно ест, давая фильмам время скачаться. Скачивается два фильма, а еды всё никак не становится меньше. Сехун забирает дольки, которые ему всунули вместо картошки, наггетсы и колу с собой. Теперь у него есть обед.  
Но кола заканчивается, едва он заходит домой — на улице слишком жарко для конца августа. Сехун принимает душ, одевается и снова выходит на многолюдные улицы Нью-Йорка. Идёт до метро, осматриваясь. Иногда фотографирует вывески, деревья, скамейки, собак или людей. Камера седьмого айфона превращает фото в искусство, но не в руках Сехуна. Но ему всё равно нравится. Чаще Сехун ищет табличку "набор персонала", "требуется продавец" и прочее. Если не находит, то спускается в метро, садится на случайную ветку, выходит на десятой станции (почему-то хотелось именно десятой), поднимается на улицу и снова идёт вдоль витрин, надеясь на удачу.   
Когда подключают интернет, он не перестаёт искать работу самостоятельно.  
Но ничего не находится. Или находится, но Сехун слишком плохо знает английский.  
— А я говорил, что китайский тебе не пригодится, — говорит Чонин, и это радость — видеть его по скайпу. — Учил бы английский, всё было бы путём!  
Но чаще Чонина хочется прибить через экран. У Сехуна раннее утро, у Чонина — вечер. Иногда он один, иногда с собаками, иногда за спиной тихо ходит его девушка. Сехун её не видел и не знает, хочет ли он с ней знакомиться вообще — он так привык, что Чонин только его. Был.  
За три недели Чонин так и не находит соседа, но приводит девушку к себе. Сехун в шоке, но ничего не говорит — в конце концов, это не его дело. А девушка оказывается милой и доброй.   
— Сехун, это Сучжон, — представляет Чонин. — Вообще-то, мы вместе уже полгода.  
Сехун не отвечает на эту провокацию. Знает, что это месть. И принимает её с радостью.   
— Поищи в Чайнатауне, — у Сучжон негромкий приятный голос, и она неловко заправляет прядь за ухо, когда говорит это. — Там всегда есть работа.  
— Сучжон жила в Нью-Йорке, она знает! — добавляет Чонин и тут же замолкает под колючим взглядом Сучжон.  
Сехун за него рад.

Он следует совету Сучжон. Вбивает в навигатор Чайнатаун и идёт по карте. Путает ветки в метро (это совсем не сложно в Нью-Йорке) и выходит не на той улице. Не в том районе. Но удачно врезается в несущегося со всех ног к станции невысокого худого китайца. Сехун почему-то извиняется на китайском. Китаец же, падая, подворачивает ногу и пытается не ругаться матом. Сехун предлагает помочь.  
Китайца зовут Лу Хань, он уже семь лет в Нью-Йорке. Держит в Чайнатауне чайную лавку и — какая удача! — ищет продавца.  
— У меня своих дел полно, но из-за лавки не могу ими заниматься, — жалуется Хань, пока они едут в метро. — И не доверишь никому это дело! То вьетнамцы придут, которые ни по-английски, ни по-китайски говорить не могут, то студенты ищут подработку и просят их отпускать сдавать экзамены. То люди, не разбирающиеся в чае, требуют принять их. Много захотели!  
— Возьмите меня, — Сехун смотрит Ханю в глаза. — Я знаю китайский. И люблю зелёный чай. Не разбираюсь в нём, но я быстро учусь. Пожалуйста.  
Лу Хань не выдерживает и отворачивается. Сехун не отводит взгляда. Хань со вздохом сдаётся.

В его лавке пахнет жасмином и пряностями. Чай в жестяных коробочках или пакетиках стоит везде — на полках, на стеклянной витрине, у кассы и даже на маленьком столике у окна. Там же стоит фарфоровый чайничек и пиалы. Сехун не может сдержать удивленного "о", разглядывая посуду для чая, искусно и причудливо расписанную. Табличка "ручная работа" красуется у каждого второго сервиза. Кроме этого Лу Хань продаёт ароматические свечи, сладости и лечебные травы.  
— Как лавка колдуна, — выпаливает Сехун. — Как в комиксах.  
Хань смеётся, переодеваясь в подсобке. Когда он выходит в потрясающей расписной рубашке, сшитой на манер традиционной. Сехун присвистывает. Широкие рукава скрывают кисти рук, сложенные на животе. Он проходит к кассе и зажигает благовония — аромат жасмина усиливается.   
Мягкой трелью колокольчик у двери оповещает о посетителе. Сехун отходит вглубь магазинчика, чтобы не мешать, а Лу Хань идёт встречать — мягкими, неслышными шагами он подходит и предлагает помощь. После — лёгкими, летящими движениями он взвешивает пакетик с улуном и подаёт его посетителю. Его руки двигаются быстро, но изящно, в них содержится какая-то магия. Сехун не может оторвать глаз.  
— Я тебя научу, — обещает Лу Хань. — Ты мне понравился.   
Сехун мало верит, что сможет так же, ведь он от природы слегка неуклюжий, особенно в таких заставленных помещениях, как лавка Ханя. Но глаза Ханя горят уверенностью и Сехун ею заражается.

К его же удивлению, через месяц он передвигается не хуже Лу Ханя — осторожно, бесшумно, как кошка. Говорит так же тихо и мелодично, почти избавившись от акцента.  
— Меня хвалили в языковой школе, — рассказывает Сехун, наблюдая за процессом заваривания чая.  
— Не зря, — хмыкает Лу Хань. — Иначе с тобой невозможно было бы работать.   
Иногда, — когда у Ханя хорошее настроение, — он учит Сехуна распознавать чай по запаху. Это не обязательно для работы, но порой клиентов не бывает долгими часами, а все баночки и пакетики уже разложены, расставлены по местам, и пыль протерта. Но Сехуну больше нравятся уроки заваривания чая. Он для них слишком непоседлив, но держится, пытается контролировать себя и своё нетерпение. Хань фыркает, но ничего не говорит.  
К ноябрю, когда в шесть бегать становится слишком холодно, Сехун выходит на пробежку на час позже и не возвращается домой, чтобы принять душ. Он едет прямиком на работу, поднимается в квартиру Лу Ханя и будит того тройным стуком в дверь. Лавка находится прямо под ними, поэтому никто не опаздывает. Завтраки в своей квартире Хань вычитает из зарплаты Сехуна. Сехун не протестует — в конце концов, кому ещё начальники готовят каши, яичницы и подгоревшие тосты?  
Но иногда Хань забывает отметить, что он готовил на завтрак — в такие дни Сехуну работается труднее, но веселее. В такие дни после стука за дверью спустя некоторое время слышится суетливое копошение, сопровождающееся руганью на диалекте и ханевым "иди уже". В коридор, не глядя на него, выскальзывает высокий парень с выбеленными волосами и смущенной улыбкой, а Хань, стоящий в прихожей, злобно кивает Сехуну, чтобы проходил, и уходит на кухню. Этот парень и есть те самые дела, которыми Хань не мог заниматься, пока у него не было Сехуна. Об этом рассказывает Минсок — лучший друг Ханя и по совместительству сдавала. Сехун долго смеётся, когда Хань это говорит. По-детски звучит. Но Сехуну нравится.   
Минсок говорит — это Крис. Для друзей Ифань. Но для тебя пока Крис. Он тут работает неподалеку. Видишь то высокое здание? Стеклянное такое? Вот он там работает. То ли кризисным менеджером, то ли менеджером кризиса. Хрен пойми. Но одевается стильно, да?  
Иногда Крис заходит в лавку. Стильный, красивый, беспощадно улыбающийся, как сам бог. Хань бросает все дела (даже если стоял на стремянке, пытаясь достать самую верхнюю баночку) и усаживает его за столик. Заваривает его любимый чай — смешение нескольких сортов с добавлением щепотки кориандра, ставит тарелочки со сладостями и садится напротив. Лицо его при этом отвратительно сияет. Сехун вздыхает и идёт доделывать работу Ханя. Он не жалуется.

Домой он возвращается поздно. Лампочка так и не работает, потому что Сехуну лень её заменить. Ну и потому, что в Сеуле этим занимался Чонин. Но света из соседнего окна хватает. Его достаточно, чтобы увидеть, куда бросать вещи и не споткнуться о собственные ноги. Пока на плитке жарятся сосиски и микроволновка (с новым шнуром) греет полуфабрикаты, Сехун смотрит в окно. Светло-жёлтые жалюзи уже опущены. Порой Сехуну интересно, кто живет в той квартире. Чаще всего ему кажется, что это девушка. Он представляет себе её — невысокая, худенькая, со струящимися каштановыми или светлыми волосами, обязательно в платье, с тоненькими браслетами на руках. Двигается она изящно, будто парит, а не идёт. И голос — нежный, бархатный, будто песня. У Сехуна сердце колет после таких мыслей. Но он так и не видел лица своего соседа. Или соседки. Он уходит слишком рано, едва солнце касается стен его квартиры. Возвращается ближе к двенадцати. Сосед не спит, его тень ещё плывет по комнате за жалюзи, но его самого не видно. Сехун смотрит, дожидается, пока не выключится свет, лишающий и его освещения, и лишь потом ест. Подсвечивая фонариком на телефоне, он ставит тарелку на стол и включает ноутбук. Смотрит что-нибудь. Фильмы. Сериалы. Видео в интернете. Совсем редко — корейские дорамы. Дома он никогда их не смотрел, но теперь ловит в кадрах каждую секунду с видами Сеула, скучая по родному городу. Но ни разу не жалеет о своём выборе. Ему здесь хорошо. Пусть холоднее, чем в Сеуле. Пусть Хань иногда говорит, что Сехун никогда не научится заваривать правильный чай. Пусть он приходит домой слишком поздно — закрывает магазин, предварительно протерев каждую полку и витрину, перепроверив все баночки и пакетики, заглянув на склад, прибравшись и помыв полы. Поднимается к Ханю и ждёт, пока ему откроют. Порой он может стоять полчаса, пока Хань соизволит приоткрыть дверь и протянуть руку. Сехун видит, что Хань раскрасневшийся, растрепанный, злой и в одеяле. Но молчит и протягивает ключи. В хорошие дни Хань сразу открывает и даже желает спокойной ночи. Бывает, что Сехун видит его котов — ленивого тёмного британца и чуть более живого рыжего. Обычно они прячутся от Сехуна в спальне. Сехун желает спокойной ночи и им.

Но однажды Хань отпускает его пораньше. С самого утра он суетится, что-то всё время поправляет и смотрит на часы. Надолго пропадает в подсобке, возвращается и хмурится, тянет рукава, подправляет воротник и снова смотрит на часы. Сехун очень старается не смеяться.  
— Прости, Хань-гэ, но ты похож на старшеклассницу, готовящуюся к свиданию, — к концу обеда Сехун не выдерживает. Хань бросает на него яростный взгляд, но не отвечает. Зато отвечает Минсок, пришедший к ним пообедать. У Минсока в двух кварталах отсюда кофейня, в которой он работает, но в ней не поешь и не попьешь такого вкусного чая ( _не подлизывайся_ , огрызается обычно лу хань).   
— Сегодня день рождения Ифаня, — Минсок делает маленький глоток и откусывает батончик со злаками. — Вот Хань и волнуется. Подарок хороший приготовил. Боится, что не понравится.  
— И вовсе я не боюсь, — будь Лу Хань котом, он бы вздыбил шерсть и распушил хвост.  
— Ну да, чего бояться, тебя в качестве подарка Ифань всегда примет, — Минсок не успевает договорить, потому что острое колено Ханя прилетает ему прямо в бок.   
Сехун тактично молчит.  
— Знаешь, Сехун, иди сегодня пораньше домой. Скажем, часов в восемь. Можешь не прибираться.   
— Хань-гэ, я же могу забрать ключ с собой и завтра открыть.  
— Нет, не можешь, — отрезает Хань и вновь скрывается в подсобке.   
Сехун не возражает.

Непривычно возвращаться и не пытаться навернуться о собственную обувь. В свете заходящего солнца и загорающихся внизу фонарей стены квартиры кажутся грязно-серыми вместо чёрно-серых. И даже фонарик не нужен, чтобы осветить себе дорогу.  
— Я куплю новую, — обещает Сехун лампе. — Когда-нибудь. Правда.  
Он ставит в микроволновку готовый обед из магазина, который нужно лишь разогреть, и по привычке идёт к окну, ожидая увидеть жалюзи.  
Он замирает, увидев в окне парня. Тот говорит по телефону и водит пальцем по стеклу. Хмурится. Улыбается. И, Господи, потрясающим образом откидывает чёлку со лба. Он не замечает, что Сехун беспардонно засматривается на него. Парень закусывает пухлую губу, такую невероятно розовую и очаровательную, пытаясь не смеяться громко, после чего не выдерживает и сгибается пополам от смеха. Сехун благодарен себе, что когда-то не поленился сделать операцию по улучшению зрения. Он видит выпирающие позвонки и чувствует, как кончики пальцев обжигает желанием коснуться.  
Писк микроволновки возвращает его в реальность. Сехун моргает и отходит от окна, садясь на стул и трёт виски.   
Он не знает, как относиться к тому, что произошло. В голове обрывки мыслей, какие-то незаконченные слова, и при этом — лёгкость, как при влюбленности. Это сложно принять.   
Часы вибрируют, оповещая о новом сообщении от Чонина. Он едет знакомиться с родителями Сучжон и бесконечно волнуется. О своих проблемах Сехун подумает позже. А пока — Нетфликс, еда и эмоджи с мускулами для Чонина.   
— Файтинг, — надиктовывает Сехун. — Ты не можешь не понравиться, ты же у нас пай-мальчик.  
В ответ приходят эмоджи с луной и недоуменное "пантин?????".  
Сехун никогда не научится правильно реагировать на опечатки, поэтому закатывает глаза и игнорирует.  
Когда он поднимается, чтобы выбросить пластиковый контейнер, он неосознанно бросает взгляд на окно.  
Жалюзи.

***

Дверь в его узенькую келью открывается с ноги, когда Сехун заканчивает писать список ведьм, осужденных на казнь. От неожиданности рука вздрагивает и на последнем имени расцветает уродливая чёрная клякса. Сехун смиренно оборачивается. В дверях его ждёт непоседливый сорванец Ченле — малец, взятый Орденом для выполнения мелких поручений. Таких, как позвать одного из братьев к отцу-настоятелю. Сехун с сожалением смотрит на свою кипу пергамента, но повинуется. Выходя из кельи, он треплет мальчишку по волосам, ещё таким густым и длинным. Сам Сехун в возрасте Ченле уже принял постриг и усиленно учился в библиотеке Ордена.   
В коридорах храма тихо и негромкие шаги отдают шорохом рясы о пол. Сехуна постоянно ругают, что его подол грязный и пыльный, приказывают бичевать себя за это, но Сехун не может отучиться. Он ходит, согнувшись, будто согбенный старик в летах, стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Этим он отличается от братьев-воинов — те всегда ходят с поднятой головой, не боясь бросить вызов ведьмам, ведьмакам и прочей нечисти. Они путешествуют вместе с рыцарями, охотятся на прислужников Дьявола и везут пойманных в храм. Передают их в руки палачей — Орден не позволяет своим послушникам причинять боль и вред живым существам. И потом начинается работа Сехуна.  
Он присутствует при допросах — где, как и при каких обстоятельствах ведьма заключила греховный контракт с Дьяволом. Бережно записывает каждое слово, которое узники произносят. У Сехуна ушло немало лет, чтобы научиться различать слова в потоке криков, стонов и проклятий. После он несёт записи отцу-настоятелю на изучение. А тот решает, кому из узников даровать прощение через покаяние и принятие сана.  
— Тяжкий труд и пост могут исправить даже самого грешного человека, — говорит отец-настоятель на проповедях. Прощенные ведьмы стоят в углу, не смея приблизиться к братьям Ордена. Их очень, очень мало по сравнению с теми, кого казнили через сожжение.  
Сехун старается не присутствовать на казнях. Другие братья ведут ведьм на костёр, выслушивая их последние слова. Зачитывают им приговор. Ведут запись процесса. Обычно сжигают до десяти ведьм в день. И для каждой — свой монах.

Сехун заходит к отцу-настоятелю, низко склонив голову. Поднимает, лишь услышав, что можно смотреть. Отец-настоятель — невысокий и худощавый, с добродушным лицом и почти видимым сиянием. Во всем Ордене не найти более благословенного и верующего в дело человека. Сехун боится его и почитает. И, как и все, беспрекословно следует его приказам. Но в этот раз он делает это без должного трепета.  
— Брат Сехун, — голос отца-настоятеля мягкий, добрый. — Завтра день солнечного солнцестояния. Казнь состоится в двенадцать. Сопроводи ведьмака в последний путь.  
Сехун чувствует, как волна страха поднимается в груди. Мысленно прочитав молитву, чтобы подавить ужас, он соглашается.   
— Брат Джинки покинул наш грешный мир. Ведьмак свёл его с ума. Наш брат пытался помочь ведьмаку сбежать, твердя, что мы ведём на костёр безвинного человека. Ты же знаешь, брат Сехун, что мы никого не осуждаем на смерть просто так, не убедившись в порочной связи с Дьяволом.   
— Знаю, отец Чонсу, — склоняет голову Сехун. — Приступлю сейчас же.  
— Да хранит тебя Господь, — отец-настоятель осеняет его крестным знамением и отпускает. Сехун дрожит, возвращаясь в свою келью. Он не любит казней, не может после них спать. Однажды он провожал в последний путь ведьмака — совсем юного ещё, на его лице был лишь мягкий детский пушок. Сехун едва не плакал, выслушивая последние слова мальчика. "Я такой же человек, как и любой из вас. Я не хочу умирать". Ведьмак был исхудавшим и совсем слабым. Сехун шёл рядом, пока палач тянул за веревку, обвязанную вокруг рук. После той казни Сехун три ночи неистово молился, боясь уснуть. Стоило закрыть глаза, как вновь он видел высокий столб пламени и дыма, вновь слышал нечеловеческий крик мальчика и проклинал бога, допустившего смерть ребёнка. От стыда Сехун просыпался, становился на каменный пол голыми коленями и молился до самого утра, моля о прощении его души.   
Погрузившийся в мысли и воспоминания, Сехун не замечает, как доходит до кельи. И лишь вдохнув знакомый запах чернил и пергамента, он опоминается. Убирает всё со стола, достаёт молитвенник и громко зачитывает молитвы о спасении души и придании сил. Он боится. Брат Джинки был одним из лучших — добрый и справедливый, он старался облегчить участь осужденных ведьм и долгими часами сидел у их камер, убеждая, что огонь очистит их души. Обещал, что их ждёт прощение там, на небесах. Сехун хотел быть похожим на него.  
Но брата Джинки больше нет, и виной тому ведьмак. Сехун не знает, кто его ждёт там, по ту сторону двери, но боится, как никого на земле.   
Он берёт в руки молитвенник. Тяжко вздохнув, выходит из кельи. И, шаркая и волоча ноги, идёт в сторону темниц. Проходит мимо тяжелых кованных дверей, за которыми слышны крики, мольбы, стоны и плач. Останавливается напротив нужной ему. Крестится и, пробормотав "Господи, спаси и помоги", заходит, провернув тяжелый ключ.

Ведьмак не двигается, услышав его шаги. Сидит тихо в углу, бормочет что-то себе под нос, водит обезображенными пальцами по полу. Сехун становится напротив него на колени.   
— Тебе есть в чем покаяться? — спрашивает, не зная, как начать разговор. Не зная, может ли тот ещё говорить. Сехун не знает этого ведьмака, он не присутствовал при допросах. Но вглядываясь в его черты, он видит в них что-то знакомое и неуловимо родное. На мгновение вспоминается семья, погибшая от чумы. Мать, отец и старший брат. Но ведьмак не похож на брата. Он вообще ни на кого не похож из знакомых Сехуна. И всё равно кажется таким родным.  
— Ты знаешь, почему ты здесь? — Сехун не дожидается ответа на предыдущий вопрос. Ведьмак не обращает на него внимания. Будто его тут нет. — Как тебя зовут?  
Сехун дергается, когда ведьмак бросается вперёд, к нему, и хватает за руку. Всматривается в его лицо. И сжимает всё крепче хватку на запястье. Сехуну бы закричать, позвать стражу, но он не может. Он смотрит в дьявольские, без сомнения, глаза, тонет в их беспроглядной темноте, пропадает, пропадает...  
Всплывает в памяти имя. Сехун не знает, откуда. Сехун не хочет знать.  
— Тэмин, — шепчет он. — Тише, Тэмин...  
Ведьмак кивает. Признает своё имя. Сехун осматривает его, не вырываясь. Оборванные волосы. Спаленные брови и ресницы. Ободранные губы. Следы удавки на шее. Сехун боится смотреть ниже, боится смотреть на пальцы, удерживающие его.  
— Не... — голос Тэмина дрожит, прерывается, срывается на кашель, — виноват...  
Сехун ему верит. Смотрит в бездонные глаза и верит. Он даже не заглядывает в те записи, которые ему передал отец-настоятель для ознакомления. Он знает, за что Тэмина судят.  
Ему всё равно.  
— Твоё... имя...  
— Сехун, — монах отвечает без промедления. — Меня зовут Сехун.  
В том, как беззащитно звучит его имя в устах ведьмака, определенно была дьявольская уловка. Иначе Сехун не может объяснить, зачем тянется руками к его лицу. Зачем из-за несмелого порыва и затуманенного сознания приникает губами к потному и грязному лбу Тэмина. Зачем он делает всё это.

Не может объяснить и тогда, когда его привязывают к столбу и разрывают рясу.  
— Ты признаешь свою вину, сын мой? — голос отца-настоятеля звучит так же мягко и заботливо. Не знай Сехун, что сейчас тот держит в руке тяжелую плеть, держит крепко и уверенно, решил бы, что о нём беспокоятся.  
— Нет, святой отец, — Сехун дрожит всем телом. Даже его душа дрожит. Но он не жалеет ни на мгновение.  
— Зачем ты позволил ведьмаку сбежать? Зачем освободил пособника дьявола?  
— Он был невиновен, святой отец. Мы не должны были его держать в темнице.  
Сехун не вскрикивает, когда первый удар обжигает спину. Не вскрикивает, когда чувствует, что плеть облили кислотой. Не вскрикивает, когда отец Чонсу сменяет обычную плеть на свою, с лезвиями на кончиках хвостов. Он заслуживает наказания за непослушание, за предательство и нарушение обета.  
Но перед глазами возникает образ Тэмина — грязного, слабого, оборванного, счастливого на воле, и Сехуну кажется, что он мог бы годами терпеть эту пытку.  
Тэмин на прощание улыбается. Благодарит. Как может. И исчезает в лесу за монастырем. Сехуну остаётся лишь смотреть вслед. И дожидаться божьей кары. Сехун знает, что Тэмин настоящий ведьмак. Не как те слабые подобия, знающие немного о целебных свойствах трав. И не как те глупые женщины, знающие чуть больше, чем положено женщине.   
Он колдун. Пособник Дьявола.  
И Сехуну совершенно всё равно. Он чувствовал, что должен был его вытащить. Должен был спасти.  
— Мне кажется, будто я тебя знаю, — говорит он, проводя Тэмина секретными подземными путями. — Может, это божественное провидение? И я должен был стать твоим проводником?  
Тэмин улыбается и ничего не говорит. Сехуну и не надо.

Он умирает, повторяя бесчисленное множество раз имя Тэмина. Как последнюю молитву. Как просьбу. Как вдох и выдох. Он умирает.

***

Рождественский Нью-Йорк — это гирлянды и инсталляции на улицах. Это тёплый жёлтый свет во всех витринах, праздничные башмаки в барах, ёлочки и ёлки, ярмарки по выходным и бесконечные скидки. А ещё небывалый приток туристов, набеги на магазины, толпы возвращающихся домой и постоянные рождественские песни. Приставучая Jingle Bells играет почти во всех окнах, мимо которых Сехун бежит на работу. Иногда ему везёт — он не забывает поставить свои беспроводные наушники на зарядку и слушает по дороге что-нибудь из новинок музыкальной индустрии. Подпевает любимым песням — чаще всего это Джастин Бибер (храни боженька его композиторов) или Тейлор Свифт (и её новые песни о прошлых бойфрендах, да не переведутся мужики на земле). Но чаще он теряет один наушник где-то в сумке, второй — где-то в карманах, отчего пробежка превращается в ад. В голове беспрестанно звучит что-нибудь о Рождестве, и хорошо, если это давно знакомые песни, а не новомодные перепевки, в которых голоса исполнителей звучат чересчур сладко. Сехун скрипит зубами, но бежит.   
В магазинчике Лу Ханя не лучше. Большая часть его посетителей — студенты, возвращающиеся с учебы, эмигранты, желающие на праздниках вспомнить вкус и запах дома, туристы, глазеющие и фотографирующие всё подряд. Пряча улыбку в широких рукавах, Лу Хань тихонько матерится по-китайски о беспринципных варварах, а Сехун сбивается с ног, пытаясь обслужить всех и сразу.   
За неделю до Рождества становится совсем тяжко.   
— Сехун, возьми ключ от магазина себе, — говорит Хань, протягивая руку в щель, не открывая полностью дверь. В ногах у него путается кот, мяуканьем привлекающий внимание хозяина, на тело наброшена простыня. Где-то за ним Крис ругается со вторым котом (хань, он мне руку расцарапал!).   
Со вздохом Сехун забирает ключи.   
— О, и Сехун, — бросает ему вслед Лу Хань. — Будет здорово, если ты будешь принимать душ дома.   
Это кардинально меняет планы Сехуна. Теперь ему придётся вставать ещё раньше, наматывать круги по парку, возвращаться домой и ехать на работу на метро.   
За окном ещё горят гирлянды, когда он просыпается. Ночью Нью-Йорк похож на сказку, на ожившее чудо. Город светится, искрится, переливается различными цветами и тихонько шумит. Сехун с удовольствием осматривает его, выходя на пробежку. Разумеется, когда у него с собой наушники. В противном случае он считает на корейском от одного до ста и обратно, надеясь заглушить "Праздничное настроение FM", проникающее в его голову из всех динамиков мегаполиса. В метро он читает книгу. В глазах немного рябит из-за бликов на экране iPhone, но других вариантов нет. В метро играют замедленные версии надоевших песен, но их можно игнорировать. Сехун читает очередной бестселлер Нью-Йорк Таймс на тему "стань лучше: 1000 и 1 способ проигнорировать советы автора книги", не вникая, не запоминая. Просто чтобы его аккаунт на GoodReads выглядел солидно и серьёзно. И чтобы можно было козырять названиями перед Минсоком и Крисом — эти двое в восторге от тематики самосовершенствования.  
— Ребята, иногда ваши разговоры напоминают вдохновляющие цитатки с тамблера, — закатывает глаза Сехун, всего пару минут послушав их диалог за обедом.

Открытие магазина — самое спокойное время за весь день. Сехун чувствует почти буддистское умиротворение, протирая пыль с полок, переставляя баночки с чаем, зажигая благовония и записывая в отдельную тетрадь те сорта, которые нужно было дозаказать. После первого же посетителя начинается бесконечная круговерть из "здравствуйте", "вам помочь" и "приходите ещё". Сехун не успевает запоминать лица тех, кто приходит и уходит, забывает просить подписаться на Инстаграм магазинчика (идея Криса), и путает Минсока с клиентом.  
— Сехун, это я, — Минсок машет рукой перед его глазами, привлекая к себе внимание. Только в его присутствие Сехун немного расслабляется. Хотя Минсок приходит на обед, он всё равно помогает младшему, ведь иначе загнётся.  
— Не хочу обижать твоего начальника, — говорит негромко Минсок, склонившись над прилавком. Сехун рядом с ним упаковывает Байхао Иньчжэнь для тётушки Чжоу с конца квартала. — Но иногда он мудак.  
— Иногда ли? — Сехуну приятно, что Минсок с ним говорит на корейском. Как кусочек дома вдали от родных краёв.   
— Твоя правда, — Минсок улыбается вновь пришедшим посетителям, к счастью, постоянным — им не нужно подсказывать, где что лежит. Эти не будут путать витрины белого чая с витринами улуна. — Но его можно понять. У него, в отличие от нас, есть личная жизнь.  
— Его личная жизнь могла бы подождать до рождественских выходных.  
— Крис уезжает до выходных, — Минсок принимает оплату тётушки Чжоу и поворачивается к Сехуну. — Лу Хань надеется восполнить то время, пока Криса не будет в городе.  
— Иногда они меня ужасно раздражают.

Порой Сехун ловит свободные минутки и укладывает голову на прилавок. По чудеснейшему стечению обстоятельств Лу Хань спускается проверить дела в магазине именно в эти моменты. Сетует, что нет покупателей, делает фотографии на телефон Криса, отчитывает Сехуна, что тот не заполняет пустые банки, и возвращается обратно. Сехуну стоит больших усилий не бросить ему вслед что-нибудь тяжелое.  
За день до Рождества Крис улетает в Канаду, оставляя Лу Ханя праздновать в компании котов и Минсока.   
— Я буду звонить и писать, — обещает он под дружное закатывание глаз всех троих. Сехун тихонько стоит в углу и старается не привлекать к себе внимания. Но Крис уходит, драматично напоследок поцеловав Ханя в лоб ( _будто на войну собрался_ , фырчит минсок словно третий кот), и на Сехуна падает поражающий взгляд босса. Сехун ёжится, как под немигающим взором ока Саурона.   
— Отдыхай завтра, — машет на него рукой Хань. — Отпразднуй с размахом. Можешь взять сегодня зарплату. Выходи двадцать седьмого.  
Сехун с благодарностью убегает к кассе и пересчитывает деньги. Всю дорогу до дома он планирует, как проведёт выпавшие ему три дня, куда пойдёт и на что посмотрит. В метро не очень хорошо ловит интернет, но он всё равно просматривает все намечающиеся фестивали и мероприятия. Мысленно делает пометки, что сюда и сюда он сходит, а про остальное почитает дома. Но зайдя в квартиру, он не вспоминает об этом. Греет в микроволновке готовый обед из супермаркета, ест при свете экрана смартфон, и ложится спать. Он забывает обо всех своих планах. На следующий день он снова выходит на пробежку, и многие встречающиеся ему люди поздравляют с Рождеством, улыбаются и несут покупки. Сехун кивает им в ответ, провожает взглядом и завидует той горе пакетов, которую несут прохожие. У кого-то из незакрывающегося багажника торчит ёлка. У кого-то на голове праздничный красный колпак. Это напоминает Рождество в Сеуле — толпы готовящихся к празднику людей, подарки, подарки, подарки, немного снега. А Сехун с Чонином работают и даже ёлку не берут. Разъедутся по родительским домам и на утро вновь видятся в своей квартире, всучивая наскоро и криво упакованные подарки ( _это что, снова пояс из собачьей шерсти? — это что, снова набор карандашей для бровей?_ )  
Пока Сехун бежит по улицам города, ему попадаются сплошь радующиеся празднику люди. В парке же ни души. Нет никого из тех, с кем Сехун привык бегать, установив молчаливое товарищество и незлое соперничество. Сехуна тоже надолго не хватает, и вместо часа он бегает всего минут сорок и возвращается. После завтрака он снова выходит на улицу, на сей раз вооружившись наушниками и задницей, ищущей приключений. Он гуляет по городу, фотографирует новогоднее убранство улиц, радуясь, когда гирлянды, сияющие в окнах кафешек, на экране выглядят эстетично размытыми, а не смазанными. Вечером идёт в церковь послушать проповедь. Он не знает, к какому приходу относится, потому заходит в ближайшую к дому. Дети с ангельскими голосами поют "О благодать", женщины сдержанно читают молитвы с молитвенников, лежащих перед скамейками, мужчины нетерпеливо осматриваются по сторонам. Сехун стоит у последней скамейки и, склонив голову, молится о здоровье семьи. После чего возвращается домой и ест невкусный обед из магазина. Чонин пишет пару смс-ок, справляясь о здоровье, и не отвечает на сообщения Сехуна. Лу Хань скидывает фото из Инстаграма магазинчика (ты отдыхаешь, я знаю, но не мог бы ты посмотреть, как выглядит наш аккаунт со стороны?). Сехун надиктовывает ответ на часы.   
В день Рождества, после пробежки, Сехун возвращается в парк, чтобы спокойно погулять и пофотографировать деревья в гирляндах, проходящих мимо прохожих, соседа.  
Стоп.  
Сехун присматривается к последнему снимку. Он просто сфотографировал танцующего на аллее парня, не приглядываясь, кто это. Да и за всей верхней одеждой нельзя было сразу рассмотреть лицо. Но это определенно был его сосед из окна напротив. Сехун едва ли не бегом возвращается к тому месту, где его видел. Сосед самозабвенно танцует, слушая музыку в наушниках, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь моментом. Шапка сбилась, шарф наполовину размотан, куртка расстегнута. Его ноги едва ли не скользят по заснеженному асфальту, так плавно и естественно он двигается. Сехун засматривается.  
Он не замечает, как проходит время. Это какая-то магия, просто наваждение. Сехун никогда раньше не интересовался танцами, они не казались ему увлекательными или привлекающими внимания. Чонин пытался его затащить на свои курсы в средней школе, показывал, чему научился, только Сехун оставался равнодушен. Но тут... он просто не может оторвать взгляда.  
А сосед так и не открывает глаз. Он танцует и танцует, не зная усталости. И совершенно не замечая, что на него мчится велосипедист. Видно, как у того раскрыты широко глаза от ужаса. Сехун бросается вперёд и сбивает своего соседа раньше, чем на него налетает велосипед. Ногу обжигает боль от проехавшего по ней колеса. Но Сехун не придаёт ей значения.  
Он смотрит на своего соседа. Его выбившиеся из-под шапки волосы выглядят изумительно, обрамляя чуть припухлое лицо, словно детское и невинное. Глаза — удивленные и широко раскрытые — смотрят чуть недоверчиво и настороженно. А ключицы — острые, тонкие, кажется, вот-вот кожу прорвут, — нападают на Сехуна, выглядывая из-под шарфа.   
— Ээээм, спасибо? — произносит сосед. И его голос — мёд с молоком, тихий, приятный. Выше, чем Сехун предполагал. Его слова отрезвляют. Ещё и велосипедист напоминает о себе. Помогает обоим подняться и рассыпается в извинениях. У его велосипеда заело тормоза, поэтому он не мог остановиться. Ему ужасно, ужасно жаль, он искренне просит прощения и не знает, как загладить свою вину. Сехун, потирая ногу, машет свободной рукой, мол, всё в порядке. Сосед улыбается, заверяя, что ничего не нужно. После поворачивается к Сехуну.  
— Ты мой сосед, — выпаливает тот. — Я часто вижу тебя в окне.  
Видит удивление на лице и не может сдержаться. Протягивает руку. Представляется. Сосед с нечитаемым выражением лица пожимает руку и называет своё имя в ответ.  
— Тэмин.  
Бег времени для Сехуна останавливается. Он видит Тэмина, держит его руку в своей и проваливается в неизвестное пространство, полное беспроглядной темноты. Имя его музыкой звучит вокруг него, окутывая, заворачивая в каждый слог, в каждый звук этих пяти букв. Сехун проваливается всё ниже и ниже, не зная, куда он падает. Он летит словно Алиса в кроличьей норе, успевая лишь осматриваться. Но вокруг — лишь тьма, тьма и мрак.  
И тут — как божественный свет в конце тоннеля — над ним появляется образ Тэмина. Сияющий, словно лик Господа. Манящий, словно Эльдорадо. Недосягаемый, словно Грааль.  
Чудесный, словно камень Алатырь. Его божественный артефакт. Его цель.   
Тэмин.  
Сехун искал его. Ради него ехал в Нью-Йорк. Ради него проживал десятки и сотни жизней.   
Он искал.  
Находил.  
Терял.   
Любил.  
Спасал.  
Был рядом.  
Был вдали.  
Помнил. И не помнил.  
Женщину.  
Мужчину.  
Ребёнка.

Всегда — только его. Только Тэмина.  
На Сехуна горной лавиной валятся воспоминания. Вот жёлтое платье, развевающееся и сверкающее в лучах заходящего солнца. Вот неживые кукольные глаза. Вот тонкие запястья со следами цепей. Вот длинные волосы цвета корицы. Вот короткий детский пушок.  
Сехун вспоминает все моменты, когда Тэмин улыбался. Когда отталкивал. Когда не знал. Когда был другом.  
Его накрывает с головой. Он едва не задыхается от нахлынувшего чувства безоговорочной и бесконечной любви. Он тонет, тонет в многообразии своих эмоций, их так много, все и не прочувствовать, не понять...

Но Тэмин, настоящий, живой Тэмин отнимает руку и улыбается. Кажется, он не замечает, как Сехуна кроет памятью сотен жизней. Он улыбается. И предлагает угостить кофе. Сехун отмирает, чувствуя себя водолазом, всплывшим с морской глубины без запасного баллона. И несмело отказывается.   
— Я должен отплатить тебе за спасение. И ты получил боевое ранение, — Тэмин настаивает, но не давит. Улыбается. Сехун не может сопротивляться. Никогда не мог.  
— Что же, думаю, кофе будет вполне достаточно.  
Тэмин кивает, поправляет одежду и ведёт к выходу из парка. Заводит в какую-то из мелких кофеен, раскиданных по городу подобно зернам по подносу. Заказывает горячий американо. Вопросительно смотрит на Сехуна. А тот не перестаёт его разглядывать. Сехун внимательно всматривается в каждую новую черту. В каждую знакомую. Изучает походку. Движения. Запоминает. Вспоминает. Сехун смотрит.  
— Что тебе заказать? — голос Тэмина в очередной раз вытаскивает его на свет из тьмы памяти.   
— Кофе без кофеина, — отвечает Сехун. — Любой.  
— Давно ты в Нью-Йорке? — Тэмин задаёт вопрос, присаживаясь напротив Сехуна и протягивая тому чашку. Кроме кофе, он ещё взял какой-то круассан, и живот Сехуна предательски урчит, к счастью, достаточно тихо, чтобы этого никто не слышал.  
— Всего несколько месяцев. Так заметно, что приезжий?   
— Поверь, поживешь тут несколько лет, как я, и начнешь отличать коренных нью-йоркцев от тех, кто живет уже много лет в этом городе. Новоприбывших окружает какая-то аура вечного изумления и восторга.   
— А ты? Ты здесь сколько? — Сехун торопится отпить из чашки, видя, что Тэмин вопросительно смотрит на него, греющего руки о керамику. Конечно, он обжигает язык и тихо чертыхается.  
— Уже лет пять, — отвечает Тэмин, заботливо протягивая Сехуну холодную ложку. — Так непривычно говорить с кем-то на корейском. Удивительно, что мы встретились в огромном городе, два корейца. Ещё и соседями оказались.  
— Рождественское чудо, не иначе, — в этот раз Сехун осторожнее с кофе.  
— Именно. Кстати, новичок, как будешь праздновать? — Тэмин улыбается. На этот раз нахально. Сехун сначала непонимающе глядит на него, потом улыбается в ответ. Ну конечно. Новичок в городе. На мгновение его накрывает видением какой-то из жизней: Тэмин — опытный артист, давно стоящий на сцене, а Сехун — едва дебютировавший новичок. У них пересекаются продвижения и бывалый артист обращается к молодому — новичок, как будешь праздновать дебют.  
Сехун мотает головой, отгоняя от себя воспоминания.  
— Не знаю ещё. Может, никак. Я ничего не покупал — был занят на работе.  
— Как я тебя понимаю, — кивает Тэмин. — В первый год я вообще ничего не праздновал — только носился, как белка в колесе, пытаясь заработать на жизнь. Я, наверное, — Тэмин отвечает на незаданный ответ Сехуна, — вытащу что-нибудь из старых ёлочных игрушек, развешу по дверным ручкам и выпью пива. Посмотрю рождественскую комедию. Из тех, что выходят в прокат и навсегда забываются. И утром отправлюсь на работу.  
Сехун кивает в такт его словам. Но не успевает он задать вопрос — не важно какой, лишь бы слушать голос собеседника, — как Тэмин подскакивает, и, мельком глянув на телефон, тараторит, что он забыл о встрече и ему пора бежать. Сехун даже не успевает попрощаться. Только смотрит ошеломленно вслед, не зная, что и думать.

Он гуляет по городу до наступления темноты. Призраки прошлых жизней встают перед глазами, и не отделаться от этого наваждения, не отвязаться. Сехун вспоминает отрывки и обрывки тех воплощений, что пережил. Не может собрать их в единый паззл. Не понимает, что за чем идёт, есть ли хоть какая-то очередность и как работают его перерождения. И пытается разобраться в своих чувствах.  
Но вот люди высыпают на улицу, чтобы провести праздник в гуляниях, встретиться с друзьями и отправиться в гости. Сехун, отбросив все мысли о прошлом, идёт в супермаркет, покупает готовый обед, ничем не отличающийся от повседневных, и, некоторое время простояв у витрин с алкоголем, берёт дешевое вино.  
Дома он надевает вторую пару носков, потому что вечер слишком холодный, съедает свой ужин в компании ноутбука и постов из Инстаграма, и шумно отхлебывает вино из чашки. Он не подходит к окну — в квартире темно. Может, Тэмин ещё не вернулся. Читает новости, смотрит глупые видео в интернете, избегая праздничной тематики; смеётся над YouTube Rewind, не понимая больше половины приколов и не узнавая двух третей блоггеров; скидывает Чонину с десяток смазанных сэлфи, тёмных, мутных и неясных. Пишет родителям. И самую малость скучает.  
Но ближе к полуночи не выдерживает и, взяв в руки чашку, подходит к окну. И в изумлении рассматривает небольшую гирлянду, приклеенную к стеклу противоположного окна. И в свете жёлтых электрических светлячков Тэмин выглядит сказочно, подобно нимфам, скрывающимся в чащах. Он приотнимает от уха телефон, замечая Сехуна, поднимает полупустую кружку пива и кивает. Сехун поднимает свою чашку и кивает в ответ.  
— С Рождеством, — говорит он, чувствуя, как тепло разливается по телу. И вместе с теплом — такое забытое, такое новое чувство. Сехун списывает всё на алкоголь.  
Тэмин не выключает гирлянду всю ночь.

Ифань возвращается в начале января, нагруженный пакетами, едой и щенком пуделя. Сваливает всё это на пороге Лу Ханя и скрывается на кухне со словами "я скучал по твоему чаю". Сехун, идущий с чемоданом следом за ним, разворачивается, едва не вписывается в косяк и прячется на диване между котами. Он всего лишь хотел помочь донести багаж, он не хотел становиться свидетелем радостного воссоединения своего босса с бойфрендом.   
— Сехун, хорошо, что ты здесь, — Хань не кажется удивленным, когда выходит из кухни. Он выглядит странно ухоженным, будто не ему волосы сейчас спутывали чужие длинные пальцы. — Оставляй ключ, завтра утром я сам открою магазин.  
Сехун кивает. Он уже предлагал несколько раз сделать копию ключа, но Хань наотрез отказывался. Встаёт, чтобы вытащить ключ из кармана и слышит какое-то приглушенное тявканье. Он уже успел забыть, что Ифань притащил щенка, который уже выбрался из клетки и неуверенно топает по полу. Хань, кажется, и не знает о пополнении.  
— Ифань, что это? — спрашивает он, прыжком возвращаясь к дивану, но не подходя близко. А щенок всё тявкает на ноги Сехуна, пытаясь с ними драться (или напугать, Сехун не уверен).   
— Это Толстячок, он будет жить с тобой, — радостно отвечает Ифань из кухни. Он уже что-то жуёт, поэтому половину его слов приходится додумывать.  
— Ты хотел сказать "со мной", не так ли? — глаза Ханя опасно сощуриваются. Сехун предпочитает сбежать, пока не попал под горячую руку. Выходя из квартиры, он слышит, как Ифань не унимается.  
— Я так и сказал. С тобой.  
Он очень надеется, что глухой стук, слышный даже в подъезде, был не от собаки, прилетевшей в стену.

Уже давно за полночь, когда Сехун заходит домой. На улице слишком темно, а телефон так не вовремя разрядился, и обувь свалена кучей у самой двери. Сехун создаёт немало шума, пока добирается до своего матраца. Из-за того, что Хань говорит ему встретить Ифаня у дверей подъезда (ты ж всё равно домой не спешишь), Сехун задерживается. И в другие дни он приходит поздно, но не настолько же. Обычно он успевает ещё выглянуть в окно и махнуть рукой Тэмину. Иногда тот замечает, иногда нет, но Сехуну это поднимает настроение. Он даже надеется, что это станет некоторой традицией. Но сегодня он точно пропустит этот пункт в своём режиме.

Не сказать, что они как-то сближаются после Рождества. Они ещё всего раз видятся лицом к лицу — сталкиваются у мусорных баков. Тэмин неловко улыбается. Сехун отчаянно глупо краснеет и чувствует, как горят уши. Потом ему становится стыдно за это. Он чувствует себя влюбленным школьником. Когда-то он так же глупо вёл себя с Чонином, а тот думал, что Сехун просто странный. Через пару месяцев всё прошло, Чонин стал о нём по-дружески заботиться, но Сехун не забыл того позора, который чувствовал каждый раз, когда кровь приливала к лицу.  
С Тэмином тоже самое. Сехун краснеет, странно улыбается, пытается сказать "привет" как можно более расслабленно и ненапряженно, но Тэмин округляет глаза, кивает и сбегает. Сехун вздыхает.  
Потом они видят друг друга в окнах. Сехун машет ему рукой. Иногда салютует чашкой (розовой и ужасно неудобной, но прошлую он разбил, а другой в магазине не было) и улыбается, желая приятного вечера. Тэмин щурится, пытаясь разглядеть, потом тоже улыбается. На этом их общение заканчивается.  
Сехун надеется встретить его ещё раз и просто поговорить — о чём угодно, да хоть о собаке Ифаня. Но поговорить. Послушать, как он живёт, чем занимается. Какой он теперь, в этой жизни. Похож ли на того себя, который был королём, принцем, ведьмой, певцом, актрисой, простой библиотекаршей, драконом, королевой. Думает ли хоть иногда о Сехуне. Сехун о нём — очень часто. Даже на работе.  
Но пока Лу Хань закидывает его работой, о встречах, выходных и простых посиделках остаётся только мечтать. 

Утром Сехун вновь стоит под дверью, ожидая, когда босс Лу соизволит протянуть ему ключ от магазина, потому что он его не открыл (ну разумеется). Очень долгое время Сехун стоит в тишине. Он уже думает звонить на телефон, но тут слышит высокое тявканье, громкое и разъяренное "мяу" и шипение. Сехун не успевает сказать "доброе утро", потому что дверь открывает не Хань. Помятый, измотанный и растрепанный Ифань высовывается в подъезд, поддерживая полотенце на бёдрах одной рукой, а второй протягивая ключи. Сехун молча захлопывает рот, кивает и едва ли не бегом спускается по лестнице. Это явно не то, с чего он хотел бы начинать рабочий день.  
Но, к сожалению, почти все его рабочие дни теперь начинаются либо с заспанного лица Ифаня, либо с поцелуя Ифаня с Лу Ханем в прихожей. Сехун морщится, когда они преувеличенно сладко целуются.   
— Разве у него нет своей квартиры? — жалуется он Минсоку, расставляя чай по полкам. Только вчера им пришёл новый товар, и Сехун пытается не налажать и не поставить белый чай на полку с жёлтым. И не перепутать между собой вложенные в коробки бумажки с нацарапанным названием. Минсок же сидит у окна, потягивает свежезаваренный чай и жмурится в лучах зимнего солнца.   
— Есть, — отвечает он и тянется за очередным печеньем. — Но ему дома скучно. Да и до работы ехать дольше.  
— Так чего он окончательно не переедет к боссу Лу?   
— Тише ты! Не дай бог, он ещё тебя услышит и решит, что это лучший вариант.  
— Но у него и так уже живёт собака Ифаня! Осталось только самого Ифаня переселить, — Сехун с такой силой чихает в конце фразы, что едва не падает с лестницы, на которой стоит. Но успевает вернуть равновесие.  
— Мироздание не согласно на такие жертвы, — качает головой Минсок. — Лучше терпеть рожу Ифаня четыре раза в неделю, чем видеть её там круглосуточно.  
Сехун нехотя соглашается.  
Но его жизнь от этого не становится легче. Хань слишком часто возвращается домой ближе к полуночи, потому что они с Ифанем были на свидании. Ифань обычно стоит рядом с ним и полупьяно, полувлюбленно улыбается. Сехун вздыхает, отдаёт ключи и под неизменное "не завидуй" спускается вниз. Из-за свиданий Ханя Сехун поздно возвращается и почти не видит Тэмина.

Его удивлению нет предела, когда он, вернувшись, подходит к окну и видит, что Тэмин смотрит прямо на него. Тот округляет глаза, округляет рот, но быстро приходит в себя и, попросив жестами подождать, скрывается из виду. Настроение, вновь подавленное из-за Ханя и толпы в метро (откуда вас столько берётся в поздний час?), поднимается. Тэмин возвращается довольно скоро. И с победоносной улыбкой показывает небольшой пакет с лампочками. Сехун смеётся и чуть не бьётся головой о подоконник. Тэмин показывает пальцем на Сехуна, потом изображает, что ест. Сехун не сразу понимает. Тэмин щурится, чтобы разглядеть, и Сехун включает фонарик на телефоне. Он повторяет свою пантомиму. Сехун, наконец, понимает и качает головой. Тэмин улыбается так, что свет на заднем фоне меркнет. Жестами он приглашает Сехун к себе. Сначала — номер подъезда, потом — номер квартиры. Напоследок показывает номер этажа. Сехун более чем уверен, что лифт у него не работает так же, как в подъезде Сехуна. Осматривает себя, осматривается вокруг. Думает, стоит ли переодеваться, но решает, что не надо, иначе Тэмин решит, что Сехун воспринимает этот ужин как нечто большее. Поэтому пытается уложить чёлку, но она настойчиво топорщится, гордясь работой мастера из соседнего подъезда. Это надо же было так съэкономить на парикмахерской. Выдохнув, Сехун выходит из квартиры.  
Он переживает несколько видений, пока направляется к подъезду Тэмина. Его удивляет, что в Сеуле он не испытывал даже намеков на прошлые жизни. Раньше — в предыдущих воплощениях — прошлое приходило во снах, миражах и фантазиях. Но теперь он словно пробуждается от долгого сна. Будто всё, что было до Нью-Йорка, было не жизнью, а блужданием на грани сна и дремоты. И лишь приехав в Нью-Йорк по зову — Сехун почти уверен, что это была она — судьбы, он очнулся. Он боится думать, что было бы, не пойми он устремлений души, проигнорируй он их, не обрати внимания. Сехун останавливается перед самой подъездной дверью и вздрагивает. Ещё одна жизнь без Тэмина была бы мучительной.  
— Моя жизнь была бы пресной без тебя, — Сехун говорит это, нажимая на кнопку домофона. Тэмин его, конечно, не слышит, и сам Сехун смущается, что произнёс вслух такие слова, но это правда. К сожалению, её не сказать Тэмину в лицо.  
Лифт, разумеется, не работает. Сехун поднимается на шестой этаж и почти сразу сталкивается с Тэмином. Он выглядывает из-за двери и улыбается. Приглашает войти. У него светло даже в прихожей. Сехун от непривычки жмурится под тихий смех Тэмина.  
— Ты бы ещё фырчать начал, как вампир.  
— Как ты понял, что мне нужны лампочки?  
— Я лишь предположил, — Тэмин не перестаёт улыбается, и у Сехуна дыхание спирает. — Второй вариант — ты экономишь на электроэнергии.   
— А если бы это был второй вариант?  
— Ну, ты бы поужинал в компании? — Тэмин жестом приглашает пройти на кухню.  
Сехун осматривается. У Тэмина квартира побольше. Есть отдельная кухня. И даже диван. Сехун немного завидует.  
— Купил через год, — машет Тэмин на диван. — Холодильник побольше — взял в кредит. На плиту копил полгода.  
— С ума сойти. А я даже не откладываю.   
— Приучишься, — Тэмин улыбается нахально, как бывалый иммигрант. — Я тоже сначала привыкал просто жить отдельно в чужом городе. Пытался быть своим среди всей этой толпы.   
— Влился в жизнь города?  
— Нет. Иногда на это могут уйти годы.  
Сехун присаживается за стол — маленький, круглый, всего на двоих. У Тэмина имеется даже небольшая рисоварка, из которой он и накладывает ужин. Разваренный рис не внушает доверия, но из холодильника вытаскиваются кимчи, купленные в Чайнатауне, и Сехун забывает обо всём. Рис пресный и совершенно невкусный, и даже родной вкус не спасает его, но Тэмин рассказывает о своей жизни, о том, как переехал в Америку и о своей мечте стать танцором. Сехун немного стыдится рассказывать о себе — собственная жизнь кажется скучной и серой по сравнению с тэминовской. Тэмин плохо учился в школе, дрался с задирами, ходил на танцы, рисование и шахматы. По выходным чинил вместе с отцом и братом вечно незаводящуюся машину. Традиция у них была такая. Старшую школу окончил кое-как и не поступил в университет. Посмотрел несколько видео в интернете, собрал вещи, чмокнул родителей и отчалил в Америку, надеясь покорить её.  
— Ты вполне мог стать айдолом, — смеётся Сехун после неудачной шутки Тэмина о чём-то незапомнившемся. — Внешность и умения у тебя есть. Ты пришелся бы по вкусу аудитории.  
— Моё прошлое не понравится нетизенам, — смеётся Тэмин. — Я был... проблемным в некоторых смыслах ребёнком.  
Сехун едва сдерживается, чтобы не сказать, что однажды Тэмин уже стал айдолом, идеальным во всех отношениях. С соло-концертами и большими фанбазами. С уникальным стилем и музыкой. Что он был кумиром и примером для подражания очень много лет, и что группа его многого добилась, была одной из самых долгоиграющих и ушла на покой в самом зените славы. Сехуну так много хочется рассказать Тэмину о том, каким он однажды стал. Но он молчит, чтобы не остаться непонятым.   
— А ты кем хочешь стать? — спрашивает Тэмин, убирая тарелки в раковину. Сехун завидует отдельной раковине, потому что ему приходится мыть столовые приборы и чашки в ванной.   
— Я не знаю. Я жил, плывя по течению. И пока так и живу. Мне просто хотелось сменить обстановку.  
Тэмин смеётся. Расспрашивает о жизни Сехуна, но получает лишь скудные и скомканные ответы — отчасти от застенчивости, отчасти от смущения. Тэмин не настаивает. После — провожает до двери. Едва не забывает вручить лампочки. Улыбается так, что у Сехуна кости ломит. Давно забытое, но такое приятное чувство.  
— Ещё увидимся, — говорит Тэмин и пожимает руку. Сехуна же накрывает волной очередных воспоминаний. Но он не теряется в них, не пропадает. Отвечает Тэмину, улыбается, желает спокойной ночи. Обещает как-нибудь вкрутить лампочки. И пялится в закрытую дверь, сжимая пакет в руках.  
Он чувствует как — боже, что за глупость — в его душе загораются лампочки, одна за другой.   
И у каждой из них лицо Тэмина.

*** 

В день зарплаты хозяин клуба вызывает Сехуна к себе в кабинет. Долго благодарит за оказанную помощь, говорит, что без его помощи они бы не справились, ведь сейчас так мало людей знают, как обращаться с инструментами, как ремонтировать, подкручивать, забивать и смазывать. Сехун слушает его с опаской. Он редко верит разглагольствующим толстосумам, особенно если они хвалят. Ждёт беды. И она приходит. У неё лицо симпатичного и смуглого молодого человека, улыбчивого и доброжелательного. Даже если бы Сехун хотел на него злиться, он не может.  
— Это Минхо, он будет работать у нас мастером. Сехун, спасибо тебе за семь лет безупречной работы. Мы больше не можем удерживать тебя в нашем маленьком клубе. Ты должен двигаться дальше.  
Сехун сдержанно благодарит хозяина и выходит в коридор. Не видя дороги,на память спускается к бухгалтерам, которые впихивают ему чек в руки и просят поставить подпись. Выходит из административной пристройки и идёт в клуб. В место, которому он отдал столько времени и сил. Семь лет назад тут всё было расшатано и держалось едва ли не на честном слове. Разваливающееся помещение старого паба, отданное за копейки, без надежды на презентабельный вид. Сехун пришёл сюда по рекомендации своего мастера — парень из провинции, не знающий грамоты и счета, он умел только работать руками, потому пошёл в подмастерья. Выучился всему, что знал его старый мастер, и отправился в свободное плавание. Этот клуб был первым в списке. Сехун собирался зайти, поговорить с хозяином и уйти, чтобы расмотреть другие варианты, — он предвидел долгие часы тяжёлой работы. Но перешагнув порог, не смог уйти. На скрипевшей от старости сцене, на досках, лишь чудом не проваливающихся внутрь, разминался невысокий худой паренёк — высоко поднимал ноги, наклонялся параллельно полу и тянул руки к потолку. Сехун смотрел как завороженный, не способный отвести взгляд. Он никогда не видел таких тонких и изящных людей, похожих на травинку в поле. Подует ветерок — травинка мягко наклонится и вернется. Когда парень обернулся, Сехун испытал настолько сложные и смешанные чувства, что начал невольно молиться. Их взгляды случайно пересеклись, и это сродни божественному экстазу.  
Тэмин.  
Сехун сглотнул это имя, не давая себе произносить его вслух. Пошёл в кабинет хозяина и предложил свои услуги. Хозяин согласился, не медля.  
— Мы уже год как работаем, но не можем найти мастера. Здание старое, сами видите, ещё немного и рухнет нам на головы. А мы ведь заботимся о своих посетителях.  
Тогда Сехун ему верил, не зная, что единственная забота хозяина — это деньги. Они руководили абсолютно всем в этом клубе и даже Тэмином.  
Тэмин был примой и звездой всего шоу-балета. Не мужчина и не женщина, он пленял и притягивал взгляды своими тонкими руками и ногами, своими сильными движениями и грацией дикого кота. Самородок, он учился танцевать, следя в окно за изящными балеринами городской Академии искусств. Это Сехуну рассказал Чимин — дублёр Тэмина и второй танцовщик труппы.  
— Он будто одарен танцами. Никто не может танцевать так, как он.  
Сехун верил. Ведь это Тэмин — он никогда не был обычным. Ни сейчас, ни в какой-либо ещё жизни. Он мог быть наивным, глуповатым, слишком добрым или слишком злым. Но он отличался от всех знакомых Сехуну людей.  
В клубе у Тэмина был особенный статус — его едва ли не боготворили и носили на руках. Были недоброжатели и завистники, но их было несравнимо меньше. Хозяин клуба чуть ли не сдувал пылинки с его рук, приговаривая, что он его сокровище, его золотое будущее. Это подпитывало самолюбие и эгоцентризм Тэмина. Он и сам порой считал себя человеческим воплощением танца, музой балета и ангелом творения.   
Сехун, как и все остальные, не спешил его разубеждать. Он дорожил теми мимолетными мгновениями, когда Тэмин заговаривал с ним или улыбался ему. Одаривая плотным ароматом сладких духов, Тэмин негромко говорил, что в его гримерке перестали работать лампочки на зеркале. Или столик шатается. Посмотри, пожалуйста. И в его улыбке бесполого ангела, подчеркнутой макияжем, Сехун видел свою жизнь и смерть.   
Ведь всё существование Сехуна крутилось только вокруг него.  
И теперь одной фразой хозяин отбирает у него смысл. Выставляет на улицу. Выгоняет, будто старого пса. А ведь Сехун знает каждую трещинку здания, каждый винтик и каждый вбитый гвоздь. Этот клуб стоит потом и кровью Сехуна. Он его делал таким — красочным, ярким, безопасным. Усилиями Сехуна сцена не провалилась в оркестровую яму, а занавес не упал никому на голову.  
Он в последний раз обходит сцену, проверяя, всё ли в порядке. Проходит за кулисы и осматривает все тросы. Поднимается вверх и осматривает кабели освещения и прожекторы. Спускается в подвал и проверяет электричество. Возвращается наверх и заходит в каждую гримерку. Снова выходит в зал для посетителей и оглядывает место, служившее ему домом и работой. Шумно выдыхает, не давая себе злиться.  
Подходит Чимин и участливо хлопает по плечу.  
— Я слышал новости. Старик совсем из ума выжил.   
Сехун позволяет себе выругаться при друге. Они сблизились на почве любви к Тэмину. У Сехуна — больной и бесконечной, словно небо, а у Чимина — обожествляющей. Увидели, как каждый смотрит на приму, и поняли друг друга без слов.  
Сехун хлопает себя по карманам и, найдя мятую пачку сигарет, предлагает Чимину. Тот с благодарностью принимает. Они выходят на задний двор, на котором разминаются танцоры, и закуривают.  
— Он ревнует, — говорит тихо Чимин, наклоняясь ближе к Сехуну и выдыхая дым ему в ухо. — Ревнует Тэмина к тебе. Вы же постоянно закрываетесь в гримерке.  
— Будто Тэмин хоть когда-нибудь обратит на него своё внимание, — Сехун лающе смеётся и выпускает пару колец дыма. — Если ревнует, зачем берёт на моё место смазливого подмастерья? Думает, этот не привлечет внимание Тэмина?  
— Этот допустит ошибку в первый же день, после чего на его место возьмут какого-нибудь старика, — Чимин давит окурок о подошву и бросает в урну, не попадая. — Ещё увидишь.  
— А до того ваш клуб развалится — Тэмин камня на камне не оставит.  
Чимин пожимает плечами, не понимая, о чём он, и присоединяется к труппе, репетирующей вечернюю постановку. Тэмина среди танцоров нет. Сехун сплевывает на жёлтые одуванчики, разросшиеся по всему двору, и возвращается внутрь.  
Идёт в единственную гримерку, оставшуюся без его осмотра. Тэмин сидит в кресле, подобрав под себя ноги и рассматривая фотографии танцовщиц в журнале, принесенном хозяином. Услышав, что Сехун зашёл, он поднимается, но качается и хватается за спинку. Взглядом показывает на пуховую шаль в углу. Сехун берёт её и набрасывает Тэмину на плечи. Обнимает, позволяя тому положить голову себе не грудь. И не даёт себе обмануться. Так сладка возможность на мгновение утонуть в этом моменте, поверить, что Тэмину действительно нужна его любовь, его руки, его общение. Что это не просто желание побыть слабым, ощутить на себе взгляд, полный обожания. Что Сехун — не просто тихая гавань, у которой Тэмин ищет пристанища, пока боль в груди не утихнет. Тэмин закашливается и жестом просит воды. Сехун усаживает его в кресло и подаёт стакан. Он не хочет говорить, что уходит. Пусть хозяин сам разбирается. А Сехун не хочет видеть приступ звериной ярости, не хочет силой удерживать вырывающегося Тэмина, в которого словно вселяется бес. Он хочет запомнить его нежным и нуждающимся в его помощи и защите от самого себя.  
В первый раз было страшно — это был март или апрель, Сехун зашёл по просьбе хозяина, который сказал, что у Тэмина в гримерке разбито окно. Тэмин набросился на него, едва он зашёл. Едва не расцарапал лицо, шипел, словно разъяренный кот, бросал всё, что попадалось под руку и кричал дикие, страшные вещи. Сехун перехватил его руки, скрутил ему за спину и прижал к себе, успокаивающе нашептывая на ухо. Тэмин долго вырывался, пока не ослаб окончательно. После приступа он был таким беспомощно невинным, что невозможно было поверить, что это один и тот же человек. Тэмин извинялся, просил укрыть чем-нибудь и умолял не рассказывать никому из труппы. Хозяин знал и считал это допустимой платой за талант и доход, который Тэмин приносил клубу. А Сехун не мог поверить, что у Тэмина, его Тэмина, может быть такая отвратительная вторая сторона. Но к счастью, приступы происходили только весной — около пяти-шести раз за сезон. Сехун научился с ними справляться. И Тэмин научился — благодаря ему.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Тэмин, отпив воды. Просит принести таблеток из шкафчика в столе. Запивает их, морщась и болезненно сглатывая. Сехун гладит его по волосам, говоря, что скоро лето, скоро всё пройдёт. Только потерпи, Тэмин.  
Сехун дарит свою любовь — как всегда, без остатка, без взаимности. Тэмин её благосклонно принимает. И на протяжении всех семи лет принимал — лишь потому, что Сехун выдерживал его ярость. Кроме него никто не справлялся. И, Сехун надеется, не справится.  
Они сидят вместе до самого вечера. Тэмин кутается в шаль, чувствуя усталость от постоянного сдерживания. Сехун гладит его по плечу, целует в висо и насвистывает их любимую песню — лучшее выступление Тэмина, которое он показывает только весной. Он разрывается между желанием рассказать Тэмину всё о них двоих — об их истории на несколько жизней — и желанием сжечь клуб к чертям. Но молчит, зная, что Тэмин и сам с этим справится. Едва он узнает, что Сехун уходит, он обезумеет. Сехуну очень хочется это увидеть. Ведь и в отвратительном безумии Тэмин прекрасен — как в танце.  
После он помогает одеться к выступлению. Затягивает потуже корсет расшитый золотыми пайетками, разминает плечи, крепит булавками прозрачную накидку к рукавам и держит свет, чтобы Тэмин идеально нанёс макияж. Провожает до лестницы на первый этаж и врёт, что забыл в гримерке носовой платок. Тэмин рассеянно кивает — он уже не просто Тэмин, он прима, дива и король сцены. Ему не до всяких там помощников.  
Сехун любит эту его непостоянность. Провожает взглядом, пока его спина не исчезнет в темноте первого этажа. И садится на первую ступеньку.   
Он попрощается, чтобы видеть, как его детище, его клуб станет жертвой ярости Тэмина.

***

В марте Сехун получает больше выходных. Тётушка Хуан просит научить её племянника-балбеса хоть чему-нибудь полезному. Говорит, что он ничего не умеет по дому, целыми днями слушает какую-то богомерзкую музыку ( _тётя, это хип-хоп!_ кричит племянник у неё за спиной), катается по городу на доске и не отрабатывает своё проживание. Хань, скрепя сердце, соглашается и протягивает руку Цзытао, в шоке уставившемуся на тётушку. Предлагает ему должность младшего помощника — где надо, гвоздь забьёшь, что нужно, прикрутишь, пыль с полок вытрешь, чтобы Сехуна на отвлекать от продажи и фасовки. Понял?   
Цзытао кивает, обречённо вздохнув. Но молоток в руках он держать не умеет, отвертку в последний раз видел в детстве в отцовской коробке с инструментами, а когда вытирает полки, то больше мешает Сехуну, чем помогает. Сехун несколько раз выгоняет его в подсобку, чтобы под ногами не путался.  
— Я тебя старше! — возмущается Цзытао. — Где твоё корейское уважение!  
Сехун вталкивает его в подсобку, бормоча извинения.   
А потом приходит Дун Сычен. Тихий и невзрачный, он не сразу привлекает внимание Сехуна, занятого упаковкой чая в пакетики. Стоит у столика, переминается с ноги на ногу и стесняется подойти ближе. В итоге его замечает Лу Хань, зашедший проведать Цзытао. Сехун, конечно, получает нагоняй, что не увидел посетителя, тут же второй — что запер Цзытао. Сычен — выпускник Центральной академии драмы в Пекине по классу народные танцы. И он приехал покорять Нью-Йорк. Глядя на его впалые щеки, потухшие глаза и худые запястья, Сехун понимает, что ничего у него не получилось.   
— Вам случайно не нужны продавцы? — тихим голосом интересуется он, не поднимая взгляда с пола. Сехун выжидающе смотрит на Ханя. Хань смотрит на него, и в его глазах читается отказ. Он делает едва заметное движение головой в сторону подсобки. Но Сехун вкладывает в свой взгляд всю напористость и даже мысленно пытается уговорить босса. Хань сдаётся за секунду до того, как Сычен, склонив голову, приглушенно просит прощения и намеревается уйти.  
— Нужны, — выдыхает Хань. — Всегда нужны.   
С этого дня у Сехуна выдаются выходные. Хань по очереди учит Цзытао и Сычена, ругается на непонятливость молодежи и ворчит, что Сехун был лучше. Цзытао ворчит, что выучить тексты всех белых рэперов легче, чем разобраться во всех сортах. Сычен не ворчит, но иногда жалуется Сехуну, что освоить одиннадцать видов народного танца проще, чем зазубрить названия семи групп чая. Хань с облегчением выдыхает в те дни, когда работает Сехун. Сычен с Цзытао, конечно, никуда не уходят в смену Сехуна, только меньше делают по магазину, прислушиваясь к тому, как он продаёт чай посетителям. Они протирают полки, сталкиваются друг с другом, приносят со склада упаковки с закончившимся товаром, пытаются красиво расставить посуду и не сбить ничего на пол. В свободные часы Цзытао читает рэп на смеси китайского, английского и свэга. Он мечтает стать хип-хоп артистом, но тётя, с которой он живет, не понимает этого.   
— Я хочу выпустить альбом, который станет платиновым и войдёт в историю. И стать первым азиатским рэпером, получившим мировое признание.  
— Ты такой неугомонный, что обязательно всего добьешься, — улыбается Сехун. На мгновение он чувствует себя Чонином, поэтому отворачивается, чтобы наваждение прошло. Чонин тут же пишет сообщение о том, что Сучжон скоро приедет в Нью-Йорк, они могли бы встретиться.  
— Ни за что, — отчетливо выделяя каждый слог, говорит Сехун в часы. Чонин со всей своей дружеской любовью шлёт в ответ эмоджи со средним пальцем.  
Заскакивает Минсок. С удовольствием смотрит на кипящую работу и прячет улыбку в пиале. Когда покупателей нет, Сехун подсаживается к нему и пьёт с ним чай. Младшие помощники убираются и выполняют мелкую работу, порой переругиваясь, а Сехун наблюдает, чтобы они ничего не уронили. Иногда он улыбается своим мыслям, глядя на них.  
— Порой ты так сильно похож на Ханя, — говорит Минсок. — Эта рубашка, эта улыбка, этот спокойный тон. Ты медленно превращаешься в его копию.  
— Когда я найду себе парня, живущего у меня большую часть недели и притаскивающего домой щенка без моего разрешения, пристрели меня. Скорее всего, я найду Ифаня.   
— Обещаю, — Минсок поднимает руку вверх, вторую приложив к сердцу. — А если серьёзно, то знай — Хань тебе никогда этого не скажет, но он рад, что ты тут появился.   
— Он рад, что ему растёт достойная замена?   
— Вроде того.   
Минсок улыбается в пиалу, блестит хитрыми глазами и кивает в сторону зашедшего Ханя. Тот критично осматривает работу помощников, смеряет долгим взглядом столик у окна и, кивнув в приветствие, уходит к себе. У него налоговая отчетность и новые статьи расхода на зарплату помощникам, поэтому он почти не выходит из квартиры.   
— Ему вообще-то не нужен был продавец, — вдруг говорит Минсок, когда Сехун наливает ему ещё чай. — Он мне рассказывал про вашу встречу. Он просто ухватился за возможность.  
— Чтобы чаще бегать на свидания с Ифанем? — Сехун бросает на собеседника быстрый взгляд и возвращает к чайничку.  
— Вот поэтому мы тебя так любим, — Минсок тянется, чтобы ущипнуть Сехуна за щеку, но успевает поймать только ухо. Сехун хмыкает и уходит к прилавку. Минсоку ничего не остается кроме как вскоре уйти на работу.

Смены Сехуна плавают, но за неделю он успевает стабильно отдохнуть два раза. В один день он всегда гуляет по городу, а во второй — собирает все грязные вещи в корзину, купленную в магазинчике старого Ли Вэя, пересчитывает мелочь в карманах и идёт в прачечную через дорогу. В Сеуле машинка всегда стояла в квартире, что у родителей, что у Чонина. А в Нью-Йорке пришлось учиться пользоваться общественными. И пока Сехун был круглосуточно занят на работе, это вызывало лишь злость и раздражение, но теперь, когда у него есть свободное время, он может смотреть фильмы, читать книги, слушать музыку или просто морально отдыхать. В постирочный вторник (иногда это среда. или четверг. или суббота. как получится) он входит в прачечную и тут же видит Тэмина. Он сидит сверху на одной из машинок, ест замороженный йогурт с ягодами и заметно дрожит. Смеётся с розовой корзинки Сехуна и, не здороваясь, предлагает поделиться йогуртом. К счастью, во вторник до обеда мало кто заходит, поэтому Тэмина не сгоняют с машинки. Сехун этому рад — ему нравится вид подобравшего ноги Тэмина, дрожащего под мешковатой толстовкой.   
— Дурак ты, — говорит Сехун и подходит к машинке, стоящей через одну от Тэмина. Скидывает туда вещи, не заботясь о цвете, бросает пару подушечек порошка и забрасывает монетки. Машинка начинает шуметь, набирая воду, а Сехун запрыгивает на соседнюю сверху, лицом к Тэмину.  
— Ты не лучше, — Тэмин снова смеётся и умудряется всунуть ложку с йогуртом Сехуну. Сехун не особенно-то сопротивляется.   
Они говорят — на отвлеченные темы, на немногие общие, о жизни иностранцев и друзьях, оставшихся в Корее. Тэмин пару раз оглядывается на свою машинку, приподнимает крышку, и во второй раз с остервенением захлопывает.  
— Опоздал с кондиционером, — говорит он Сехуну. — Постоянно опаздываю, но надеюсь и верю, что однажды смогу всё сделать правильно.  
Сехун не может сдержать улыбку. Тэмин выглядит особенно притягательно, когда злится или хмурится. Сехун не знает, что в этом выражении кажется ему привлекательным, но и не раздумывает. Он позволяет тёплым чувствам захлестнуть себя и утащить в водоворот. А Тэмин спрыгивает с машинки и заглядывает в корзину Сехуна. И с недоверием смотрит на него, не найдя кондиционера.  
— Где ты работаешь? Меня заставляют выглядеть опрятно и свежо пахнуть цветами. А я всего лишь консультант в магазине постельного белья.  
— Я помощник в чайной лавке. И если мой босс услышит, как я это произношу, он меня заживо закопает.  
Тэмин смеётся. И рассказывает о своих профессиях. За несколько лет он успел побывать и продавцом в разных магазинах, и барменом, и официантом, и даже грузчиком. Сехун удивленно вскидывает бровь.  
— И ты умудрялся откладывать? — Сехун смотрит на Тэмина, как на божество. На бога иммигрантов. Гуру экономии. Мастера накоплений. Короля разнорабочих. Тэмин кивает.  
— Сначала — на мебель. Потом — на зимнюю одежду и безработные дни между одной работой и второй. Чтобы не подыхать с голоду.  
— Часто ты работу меняешь? — услышав писк, Тэмин достаёт одежду из машинки, встряхивает и перекладывает в сушилку.  
— Каждый сезон или около того.  
— Зач.. что это? — Сехун обрывает себя и всматривается в огромную толстовку с золотистыми пайетками. Тэмин заметно смущается и захлопывает крышку, чтобы спрятать вещи от пристального рассматривания.  
— Куртка. Я в ней хожу на прослушивания.  
Сехун кивает, подбадривая Тэмина продолжать рассказ. Тот делает глубокий вдох, глубокий выдох, и, похоже, для него это очень важная и болезненная тема, поэтому он не может вот так взять и рассказать. Но Сехун его не торопит. Не принуждает. Ждёт, когда Тэмин соберётся с мыслями и силами. Он будет ждать, даже если Тэмин не захочет ему раскрыться. Сехун поймёт, он всегда понимал. В одном Тэмин никогда не меняется — он не выворачивается наизнанку любому и каждому встречному. Но Сехун не каждый встречный. И он надеется, что Тэмин это тоже чувствует.  
Ведь больше всего на свете Сехун бы хотел, чтобы тысячелетняя связь между ними была не односторонней.  
Тэмин хрустит пальцами. Запрыгивает обратно на машинку и смотрит на Сехуна исподлобья. Кусает губы. Смотрит. Сехун смотрит в ответ. Не улыбается, не давит участливым выражением лица, не показывает, что ему не терпится услышать продолжение.  
И это подкупает Тэмина.  
Он рассказывает, как ходит по театрам и труппам, надеясь, что им нужны танцоры. Приходит в маленькие студии и в большие компании. Пробуется в мюзиклы и кино о танцах. Танцует перед равнодушными кастинг-менеджерами, слышит постоянное "мы с вами свяжемся" и спустя пару недель находит новую работу, не связанную с мечтой. Тэмин не боится несколько раз приходить в одну и ту же студию — его всё равно не запоминают. Тэмин пытается пробиться.  
— Я хочу исполнить свою мечту и покорить Америку. Хоть как-нибудь.  
Сехун проникается сочувствием. И сам не замечает, как предлагает Тэмину свою компанию.  
— Вдвоём ходить уже не так скучно, — говорит он самым спокойным голосом, а внутри клокочет смущение и удивление. Он никогда бы не подумал, что способен на такое. — Я буду тебя морально поддерживать.  
Тэмин застывает в изумлении. Он долго смотрит на Сехуна, пытаясь понять, разыгрывают его или нет. Потом соскакивает с машинки, бубнит что-то вроде "сгоняю в магазин" и скрывается из виду. Сехун бьёт себя по лбу, несколько раз произнеся "дурак". Даже порывается написать Чонину "я такой дурак", но сдерживается. Знает, что лучший друг обязательно поддержит и ответит "я всегда это знал". За время отсутствия Тэмина Сехун перекладывает свои вещи в сушилку, обходит по периметру всю прачечную, знакомится с соседкой снизу (симпатичная молодая девушка, одетая по всем канонам тамблер-стайла, с проколотыми ушами, носом и губой), заговаривает со стильной пожилой леди, до ужаса похожей на королеву Англии и заходит в своём самокопании настолько глубоко, что, кажется, уже выкопал детские воспоминания не этой жизни.  
Когда даже его вещи высыхают, Тэмина всё ещё нет. Сехун вытаскивает одежду Тэмина и перекладывает в большой пакет, засунутый между двумя машинками. После достаёт свою корзинку и складывает, аккуратно укладывая на дно. Он не сразу чувствует руку, опустившуюся ему на плечо. Сначала видит расфокусированные, размытые кадры с невысокой смуглой женщиной, собирающей чай на плантации. У неё лицо Тэмина, только более круглое и женственное. Сехун видит свои руки — худые, сухие, с высушенной кожей. Чувствует терпкий аромат чайных листьев и недостижимость спины Тэмина, так быстро исчезающей в ослепительном сиянии солнца.  
Видение проходит. Тэмин стоит напротив, протягивает бутылку с водой и благодарит за помощь. Сехун, ещё не отошедший от наваждения, отмахивается, мол, ничего особенного.  
— Я раздумывал над твоим предложением, — говорит Тэмин, когда они выходят из прачечной. Стоят у перекрестка, ведь Сехуну перебегать улицу, а Тэмину — идти в соседний дом. Вокруг суетятся люди, мчатся автомобили, жизнь кипит и пробегает, а они стоят, словно в центре урагана. Тэмин не торопится продолжать. Сехун не торопит, хотя руки сводит от тяжести корзины. Сехун потерпит, Сехун привычный.   
— По-моему, это неплохая идея, — наконец договаривает Тэмин. — Будет действительно нескучно. Не зайдёшь на обед?  
Сехун соглашается. Только занесу вещи домой, говорит. Я мигом. Одна нога здесь, другая там. Тэмин несмело улыбается, и это восхитительная картина, на которую Сехун готов смотреть вечно. В буквальном смысле.  
Обед у Тэмина всё такой же пресный и невкусный, но Сехун приносит из дома чай и это сглаживает последствия еды. Они договариваются ходить по выходным Сехуна — Тэмин всё равно пока не работает. В другие дни Тэмин будет искать адреса. Сехун чувствует себя неловко, диктуя номер своего телефона. Втайне он мечтает часто переписываться и обмениваться интернет-приколами или просто весёлыми ситуациями с работы или из жизни. Но они пока не друзья. Они только хорошие знакомые. Но Тэмин перед сном шлёт стикер с Китнисс, желая спокойной ночи, и Сехун чувствует себя окрыленным.   
В следующий же выходной они идут на прослушивание в труппу какого-то шоу-балета, и Тэмин выкладывается, показывая всё, что умеет. Его номер — одновременно плавный и динамичный, с "Лебедем" Сен-Санса. Сехун, стоящий в темноте зала, далеко за спинами хореографов и кастинг-директоров, не сводит восхищенного взгляда. Он отмечает каждое движение, каждый поворот и взмах головы. В его воображении Тэмин постепенно превращается в лебедя, как в каком-то фильме, и это магия момента. Это не представить, просто закрыв глаза и сконцентривовавшись. Сехун смотрит и не верит, что Тэмин ещё не покорил весь мир. Ведь он такой необыкновенный, такой неземной.  
Тэмин кланяется и ему говорят заезженную фразу "мы вам позвоним". Тэмин, коротко кивнув, спускается и подходит к Сехуну. Сехун сдержанно аплодирует и подаёт ветровку. Свою куртку с пайетками Тэмин запихивает в рюкзак. Они выходят на улицу, и прохладный ветер заставляет вспотевшего Тэмина поёжится.  
— Пойдём поедим? — предлагает Тэмин. Сехун соглашается.  
Это повторяется из раза в раз. Тэмин выступает, слышит набившие оскомину слова и выходит под тихие аплодисменты Сехуна. Предлагает поесть. И хмурится, пытаясь понять, где он совершил ошибку, что он опять сделал не так.  
И Сехун из раза в раз ему говорит.  
— Это потрясающе. Восхитительно. Волшебно.  
Сехун каждый раз находит новые слова. И с удовольствием отмечает, как краснеют у Тэмина кончики ушей и блестят глаза.

***

Друзья не понимают Сехуна, когда тот на своё пятидесятилетие приобретает несколько исправительных учреждений. По их мнению, он настолько безобразно богат, что мог бы купить одну из колоний их необъятной Империи. Ведь он столько повидал, пока колесил по стране, пописывая статейки про виды вишни. Даже летал на дирижабле через океан. Опробовал паровой автомобиль, ещё не дошедший до большей части аристократов. Сехун так омерзительно богат стараниями своей военной семьи, что мог с самого рождения заниматься лишь тем, чем хотел. Друзья стараются не крутить у виска, когда директора учреждений передают Сехуну символические ключи от своих владений. А Сехун не обращает внимания на их разговоры. Он живет (и жил) лишь так, как сам считает нужным и не нуждается в одобрении своих поступков.  
Ведь ни один из его так называемых друзей (словно в среде аристократов возможна настоящая дружба) не поймет, если им рассказать правду. Сказать, что на самом деле всю свою жизнь Сехун пытался найти одного-единственного человека, которого поклялся находить, поклялся любить, пока солнце не погаснет, поклялся не терять. Поэтому он мотался по Империи, потому что чувствовал — где-то там найдется Тэмин, его путеводная звезда, его центр Вселенной. Но к пятидесяти годам Сехун стал понимать, что здоровье уже не позволяет. Да и сердце тянет на природу, куда-нибудь в поместье на юге страны. Сехун решает последовать зову сердца — оно никогда не подводило. А чтобы пребывание на юге не было бесцельным, Сехун приобретает исправительные учреждения для пожизненного спонсирования и патронажа. Среди них — старая психиатрическая лечебница для неисправимо больных. Директор лечебницы — суховатый, но энергичный старичок по имени Суман рассказывает Сехуну о передовых технологиях в области психиатрии, гордясь тем, что они одними из первых отказались от лоботомии, перейдя к электрошоковой терапии, совмещенной с лекарствами. Сехун кивает, не понимая ни слова из обилия терминологии, которой так и сыплет Суман, но делает себе мысленно пометку изучить основы. День рождения заканчивается задолго до темноты, и Сехун, провожая гостей и друзей, делает вид, что не замечает, как они переговариваются и обсуждают его. После поднимается к себе в спальню, оставляя всё на прислугу. Завтра с утра ему выезжать на юг, надо хорошенько выспаться, он уже не в том возрасте, чтобы спать в трясущемся поезде. 

Психиатрическая лечебница находится всего в нескольких десятках километров от поместья Сехуна, и поначалу это удивляет его. Но разговорившись с местным водителем, встретившим его, он узнает, что здание некогда принадлежало одному знатному роду. Последний его представитель не оставил после себе наследников и передал поместье Империи. А Империя, недолго думая, перестроила под лечебницу, приговаривая, что чистый воздух поможет больным оправиться. Сехун с интересом слушает эти рассказы — он с детства не был в этих краях, а тогда ему запрещали разговаривать с незнакомцами. Водитель с поистине деревенским энтузиазмом делится байками о буйнопомешанных, говоря, что они все поклоняются дьяволу, мечтают о развале страны, питаются трупами и — тут он переходит на шёпот — насилуют детёнышей. Сехун притворно пораженно качает головой. Водитель с радостью говорит дальше.  
Старое поместье О выглядит таким же, как и в детстве, словно время для него остановилось. Даже дворецкий всё тот же. Он встречает Сехуна с отцовской ноткой в голосе, несмотря на то, что оба уже давно не молоды. И экономка — старая миссис Пак — всё такая же старая, как в детстве Сехуна. Они помогают ему устроиться и готовят ванну, чтобы он расслабился после долгого путешествия. Солнце на юге заходит быстрее, чем в столице, потому темнеет, едва Сехун забирается в ванну, полную горячей воды. Дворецкий зажигает свечи, отмечая, что в их свете Сехун похож на своего отца. И до самого ужина он не произносит ни слова. Сехун ему благодарен — за столько лет общения и разговоров он приучился ценить моменты тишины и спокойствия. Да и с отцом у него были не лучшие отношения, чтобы радоваться такому сравнению. Одевается Сехун сам — привык в постоянных путешествиях рассчитывать лишь на себя. Так он объясняет дворецкому, не говоря всей правды — он просто не хочет его напрягать. Знает, что это заденет гордость старого слуги. Дворецкий кивает, на взгляд Сехуна, слишком понимающе.  
За ужином прислуживает немолодой лакей, которого Сехун не помнит, пока ему не напоминают — Пак Чанёль, сын миссис Пак — "вы любили играть с ним в детстве". Вечер заполнен воспоминаниями, в которые пускается Сехун, на радость старым слугам. Они так привыкли тихо вести хозяйство, бесцельно надеясь, что однажды хоть кто-нибудь из господ вернётся, что теперь радовались каждому слову Сехуна. И он не мог лишить их этой скромной радости.   
Сехун готовится ко сну, когда в груди начинает ныть сердце. Нестерпимо колет, и позвать бы дворецкого или Чанёля, но Сехун, охая, потирает грудь. Он понимает — Тэмин где-то рядом. Надо просто потерпеть. В других жизнях, когда он был молодым и полным сил, эти сигналы не были такими болезненными. Выпив таблетку, Сехун ложится спать, надеясь, что боль вскоре отпустит.

Она отпускает лишь тогда, когда веки, налившись свинцом, закрываются, мгновенно открывая перед мысленным взором потрясающую картину. Извергающийся вулкан, чьи потоки лавы поднимаются в небо, смешиваясь с ало-черным горизонтом, прежде чем обрушиться на землю, выжигая в ней новые огненные артерии. Земля чернеет и покрывается коркой из золы и пыли, не оставляя ни единого зеленого участка. И посреди огненных рек стоит Тэмин — ослепительно белый в облегающем чёрном обмундировании. Вооруженный огромным двуручником, кажущимся неподъемным, он сражается с ордами солдат в таких же черных костюмах. Их движения быстры и почти неуловимы для человеческого глаза, а лицо — лицо одно. Повторяется на каждом, безобразно открывая рот и выкрикивая бранные слова. Но Тэмин кружит посреди них в устрашающем танце смерти, не щадя ни себя, ни их. Он ранен — Сехун видит, как кровоточит рана на животе, оголенном из-за зазора между брюками и мундиром. Ему нельзя помочь — Сехун невидимый и бестелесный, совершенно бесполезный и немой. Он может лишь наблюдать, как Тэмин бьётся не на жизнь, а на смерть — и этому поединку нет конца.

Сехун просыпается совершенно разбитым. Он не помнит ни одного дня в своей жизни, когда пробуждение казалось адом. Дворецкий предлагает ему остаться в постели, "вы уже не мальчик, господин". Не позволяет встать и заняться делами.   
— Ваш отец страдал от подобных болей, господин. Вам лучше выпить лекарства и отдохнуть.  
Сехун пытается сопротивляться, но чувствует себя маленьким мальчиком, не желающим выполнять задания гувернера. Поэтому он послушно глотает таблетку и укрывается одеялами. Дворецкий выглядит польщенным. Лежа в полутемной комнате, Сехун размышляет над сном. Он понимает — Тэмин где-то рядом. Это тоже сигнал — сны о Тэмине. Раньше они были только о его прошлых воплощениях. Всю свою жизнь Сехун этим занимается — думает о прошлых жизнях и о Тэмине. Записывает свои размышления, но никак не может добраться до главного — с чего всё началось и чем всё это кончится. Когда настанет тот момент, когда Сехун проживёт последнюю жизнь и больше никогда не встретит Тэмина. И почувствует ли это Тэмин. Сехун мечтает об этом больше всего — чтобы Тэмин его помнил. Хоть изредка. Но помнил. 

Сехун решает отправиться в новоприобретенные учреждения, чтобы самому взглянуть на условия проживания заключенных. Но его постоянно отвлекают — то заявится бургомистр, то давние знакомые, то друзья семьи нанесут визит. И со всеми нужно говорить, всем объяснять, что привело именно сюда, а не в более благоустроенный замок О на западе. Потом Сехун ездит по округе и общается с крестьянами, работающими на его землях. Дворецкий направляет его, говоря "так делал ваш отец" и стараясь не замечать гневного блеска в глазах. Сехун не протестует, ведь он никогда не учился этому у отца, оставив всё на старшего брата. Но он до сих пор не может спокойно реагировать на любое его упоминание.  
Иногда во снах Сехун видит Тэмина — и совсем не запоминает этих снов. Но один из них врезается в память и ещё некоторое время стоит перед глазами. Горная площадка, устеленная ковром из цветов, — Сехун, при всех его знаниях, не может понять, что это. От них исходит душный приторно-сладковатый запах, который он не может определить. И посреди площадки — рояль из красного дерева. Тэмин, нежный и обманчиво хрупкий в бледно-розовой накидке, играет реквием, отдавая всего себя музыке. Он качается ей в такт, закрыв глаза, с силой опускает руки на клавиши и откидывает голову, когда мелодия пронзительно стонет. И когда он поднимается на рояль, музыка всё играет, она всё громче и хочется зажать уши руками, чтобы не оглохнуть. Но Сехун не ощущает своего тела — он вновь лишь незримый наблюдатель. А Тэмин танцует, кружась на крышке рояля, оставляя на ней глубокие следы от каблуков. Поднимает руки, опускает, поднимает вновь — и кружится, кружится, кружится. Сехун боится, что он упадёт, не удержав равновесия. Но Тэмин спрыгивает сам. Танцуя, он кругами обходит рояль, отходя каждый раз всё дальше и дальше. Сехун только сейчас замечает обрыв. Он пытается кричать, чтобы остановить Тэмина, предостеречь его. Он вдруг понимает, чем пахнут цветы — трупным разложением. Но Тэмин танцует, прикрыв глаза, и движется всё ближе к краю. Вот он балансирует на самой границе, кружась, подобно балерине с музыкальной шкатулки, на одной ноге. Он оступается.  
Но удерживается на краю.  
Сехун просыпается и видит нечёткий образ Тэмина, танцующего на его подоконнике. Реквием настойчиво звучит в ушах.

В психиатрическую лечебницу Сехун направляется в последнюю очередь. Побывав в остальных зданиях, он удостоверяется, что Тэмина там нет. Он надеялся, но с каждым новым сном всё больше понимал, где он найдёт его. Суман встречает его у самых ворот и провожает в свой кабинет. Там он в красках расписывает, каких медикаментов им не хватает, в каких помещениях ремонт просто необходим и каким работником было бы неплохо поднять зарплату.  
— Сами понимаете, Империя не очень-то заботится о своих нетрудоспособных гражданах, — говорит директор лечебницы, разводя руками. — Мы бесконечно Вам благодарны за проявленную сердечность.  
Сехун слушает, кивая. Он ждёт момента, чтобы попросить директора показать ему больных — не буйных, но самых спокойных. Он ведь должен знать, кого взял себе на попечение. Суман долго мнётся, пытаясь объяснить, что такие встречи для многих больных категорически запрещены. Сехун понимающе кивает, но настаивает на своей просьбе. Суман сдаётся. Просит подождать в кабинете. И уходит вместе с несколькими санитарами. Сехун не против. Он удобнее устраивается в кресле и осматривается. И едва его взгляд цепляется за небольшой аквариум в углу, как его настигает видение — как же он от них отвык.

Сехун слышит гневные крики толпы, слышит чью-то ругань, брань, злобные выкрики. Перед глазами всё плывет, словно добавили яркости, да настолько, что кабинет директора тонет в белом свете. И из этого света появляется образ Тэмина — в белоснежной одежде, окруженный сиянием. Он идёт от гневной толпы, прочь, вдаль, в неразличимый ослепительный горизонт. Вслед ему летят камни — Сехун слышит их свист, но не видит их. Он пытается разглядеть хоть что-нибудь, кроме Тэмина, но.  
Его отвлекает плеск воды. Сехун опускает взгляд и видит под собой прозрачное стекло моря. Тэмин ступает по нему, как по самому надежному мрамору, не глядя под ноги. А вокруг расходятся во все стороны круги от брошенных камней. Тэмин идёт, раскинув широко руки, словно принимая весь тот свет, к которому идёт. Сехун зажмуривается, когда смотреть становится нестерпимо больно.

Как сквозь вату он слышит обеспокоенное "с Вами всё хорошо?" Сумана и чувствует на лбу его прохладную руку. Сехун кивает и жестом просит воды.   
— Сейчас сестра наполнит заново графин, — отвечает Суман. — Вы задели его, пытаясь найти опору и удержать равновесие. Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? Сестра сказала, что Вы были близки к обмороку.  
— Всё хорошо, — голос Сехуна скрипит. — Просто сердце шалит.  
Он врёт. Но после этих слов сердце начинает нестерпимо колоть. И Сехун держится изо всех сил, чтобы не подать виду. Суман бросает на него ещё один взволнованный взгляд и протягивает полный стакан воды, принятый от сестры. Сехун с благодарностью выпивает его.  
— Господин О, вы уверены, что хотите познакомиться с пациентами?  
Сехун кивает. Слишком много сигналов. Он не должен отступать — не сейчас, когда он так близко к Тэмину. Суман мнётся, но протягивает руку, что Сехун мог на неё опереться, пока идёт. Сехун отказывается от его помощи. Тэмин не должен видеть его таким беспомощным. Эта мысль поддерживает его, пока он идёт по тёмным коридорам за сестрами. Они приводят его в общий зал, в котором больные занимаются своими делами под неусыпным надзором крепко сложенных санитаров. Сехун осматривается и видит его — Тэмин сидит в углу, пытаясь извлечь звуки из маленького игрушечного пианино. Он совершенно худой и болезненно костлявый — лопатки так и рвутся наружу, подобно крыльям, когда он наклоняется ниже. Его лицо скрыто за тонкими и ломкими волосами, жидкими прядями спадающими на плечи. Из-за худобы глаза кажутся неестественно большими и глубокими. Сехун оборачивается к Суману.  
— Кто это?  
— Тэмин. Ему всего шестнадцать. Его рассудок повредился из-за издевательств отца. Совершенно неизлечим. Раньше таких лоботомировали, но вы же помните, мы отказались от этого метода.  
Сехун слушает вполуха. Главное, что он не ошибся и это действительно его Тэмин. Хрупкий, беззащитный и тихий, он кажется почти незнакомым. Но Сехун чувствует возрастающую нежность и скорее отворачивается, чтобы не дернуться туда, в угол, не обнять и не увезти с собой. Его сила воли на исходе — так всегда было рядом с Тэмином. Но он давно уже не мальчик, он может с собой справиться. Сехун уходит, не оглядываясь. Если он оглянется, то, подобно Орфею, проиграет.

Он берет Тэмина под свою непосредственную опеку. Понимая, как старо он выглядит, Сехун пытается заменить Тэмину отца. Навещает его, дарит подарки, расчесывает волосы — Тэмин при этом тихонько мурлычет. Иногда, в хорошие дни, Тэмин показывает свои рисунки — Суман считает рисование элементом лечения. Сехун ужасается количеству гробов на одном листе. И совсем не удивляется, когда видит цветы — те же, что были в его сне. Иногда Тэмин танцует, как поломанная марионетка, у которой порвались одна или две нити. Он плохо ощущает своё тело, но пытается двигаться медленно и плавно. Сехун пугается, когда Тэмин резко запрокидывает голову или падает на колени. Но мальчик улыбается, успокаивая, и Сехун не может не улыбнуться в ответ. В этой жизни Тэмин совсем другой — но Сехун любит его и таким.

Сехуну снятся гробы. Они полны разнообразных цветов — синих, розовых, белых. И Тэмин в этих цветах выглядит совершенно по-ангельски. Его розоватые губы похожи на губы малышей-херувимов, а ресницы — на бархатистые реснички девушек с полотен Средневековья. Сехун не может не смотреть. И когда Тэмин открывает глаза — бездонные, тёмные, опасные — Сехун готов в них потонуть. Тэмин медленно встаёт, и лепестки цветов окружают каждое его движение, отчего он кажется совсем неземным. Он идёт к Сехуну — всё такому бесплотному духу — и его улыбка ослепляет, словно тысячи солнц загорелись разом. Сехун каждый раз просыпается и долго-долго моргает, чтобы разглядеть очертания мебели в белоснежном мареве перед собой. 

Он приносит Тэмину цветы. Под присмотром санитаров выводит его на прогулку по территории лечебницы. И снова и снова просит станцевать. Его движения всё ещё пугают, но Сехун без этого не может. Иногда он осыпает Тэмина лепестками, говоря, что тот рожден, чтобы ходить по дороге, устланной цветами. Тэмин его не понимает, но смеётся под этим цветочным дождём. Сехун любит его смех.

В этой жизни Сехун счастливее, чем обычно.

***

Тэмин водит Сехуна по своим любимым местам. Обходя излюбленные туристические улочки, он показывает ему музеи, театры, неожиданные граффити и малюсенькие парки где-то в окраинных районах. С каждым местом у Тэмина связана какая-то история. Все они заканчиваются хорошо — это неизменное правило. Сехун не знает, что из рассказанного правда, он слишком хорошо знает Тэмина. Но он старается верить. И фотографирует Тэмина у дверей, у окон, афиш, вывесок, раскрашенных стен, на аллеях и узеньких улочках. Говорит что-то вроде "покажи мне моду, покажи мне свэг", и Тэмин, смеясь, принимает замысловатые, порой нелепые и глупые позы. Сехун ловит его улыбку. Где-то размазывается фон, где-то надпись засвечена, камера расфокусирована или свет слишком плохой. Но улыбка Тэмина видна на всех фото. Сехун не показывает их ему. Неловко объясняет, что фотограф он плохой и всё у него смазывается. Тэмин верит. И старается улыбаться ещё больше.  
Он гуляет с Сехуном по паркам и скверам, разыскивая хоть одну буйно цветущую вишню. Работы у него всё так же нет. Сехун проводит с ним больше времени, отдавая свои рабочие часы Цзытао, поэтому не может не замечать, как всё ниже опускаются плечи Тэмина после каждого отказа на прослушивании. Он послушно идёт за ним в парк, понимая, что Тэмину надо развеяться. Отвлечься, расслабиться, забыть. Сехун помогает, как может. Смешит своими несмешными шутками, фотографирует и заново влюбляется. В каждый изгиб, в каждый выступ, в каждую неровную и ломаную линию рук, в угловатую линию ног. В разрез глаз, линию носа, изгиб пухлых губ. В каждую ломкую светлую волосинку.   
В его голос, смех и крики. В нелепые и странные движения. В изумительные степы и чарующие связки. В него всего. Полно и безвозвратно.  
И когда Тэмин, словно позабыв о неудаче, беззаботно смеётся над очередной шуткой, Сехун ломается изнутри.

_Это каждый раз так больно — заново тебя любить._

Спустя месяц Тэмин опускает руки. Он не выходит на связь весь день, изводя Сехуна молчанием, чтобы ближе к восьми написать. Сообщение пропитано горечью и безнадегой. "Приходи ко мне. Я так устал".  
Сехун стоит у его двери уже через пять минут. Нечесанный, одетый кое-как, с дрожащими руками и широко раскрытыми глазами. Тэмин выглядит не лучше. В растянутых шортах, заляпанной майке, с растрепанными волосами и глубокими синяками под глазами. Он отвратительно отчаявшийся.  
— Проходи, — голос охрипший, скрипучий. Будто давно ни с кем не говорил. Сехун чувствует вину за то, что три дня подряд работал и не справлялся о делах. Но Тэмин, кажется, этого и не заметил. Стол на кухне заставлен пустыми бутылками из-под пива и банками с недопитым энергетиком.  
— Ты как? — Сехун задает вопрос просто так. Чтобы что-то спросить. Чтобы не молчать, потому что молчание убивает. Тэмин качает головой. Предлагает сесть напротив и сгребает мусор со стола в пакет. От него дурно пахнет, и он, похоже, этого не замечает. Сехун не находит сил, чтобы ему об этом сказать.  
— Как дела? — спрашивает Тэмин в ответ. Наливает себе полный стакан дешевого виски. Сехуну разводит с газировкой. Почти залпом выпивает. У Сехуна сердце сжимается от такого вида. Но он знает — Тэмину нужно время. Он оправится. Он сильный.  
— Неплохо. Нужны новые руки в лавку. Сычена переманил Минсок-хён. Сказал, что с кофе-машинами он управится лучше, чем с чаем. Хань-гэ оскорбился в лучших чувствах.  
Тэмин кивает на каждое слово. Сехун не уверен, что Тэмин его вообще слушает. Но продолжает говорить, лишь бы говорить. Тэмин много пьёт. Сжимает кулаки, громко выдыхает, шипит сквозь зубы. Слушает рассказы Сехуна.  
Сехун знает — Тэмин не расскажет, что произошло. Он может лишь гадать. Может, кончились силы улыбаться даже после отказов. Может, он перестал надеяться. Сам Тэмин никогда не расскажет. Но Сехун чувствует неуместную теплоту и нежность — ведь перед ним Тэмин почти обнаженный в своей слабости. Обнаживший душу в её низшем проявлении.   
Сехун чувствует себя немного избранным.  
Но не может долго на это смотреть. Достаёт телефон и, покопавшись в галерее, находит фотографию. Свою самую любимую. От одного взгляда на неё разливается тепло по телу. В углу — кусок грязно-серого неба. Ниже — чудом не размытое лицо Тэмина. Глаза сощурены, нос сморщен, губы расплылись в счастливой улыбке. И по всей фотографии — розовые лепестки, окружающие Тэмина со всех сторон. Тогда ему отказали в крупной студии. Сказали, что он по телосложению им не подходит. Тэмин был расстроен и Сехун повел его в парк, где они набрели на вишню. Сильный порыв ветра обрушил на их головы дождь из лепестков. И Сехун успел сфотографировать лицо Тэмина. Иногда на работе он смотрел на фотографию и улыбался так, что щеки болели.  
И теперь он показывает её Тэмину.  
Зачем?  
Он не знает.  
Тэмин недоуменно смотрит на фотографию. Не сразу узнаёт себя. И потом смотрит на Сехуна. Он не задаёт вопросов, но Сехун его понимает.  
— Ты был таким красивым, — оправдывается, чувствуя свою беспомощность. Тэмин ничего не говорит. Но и не прогоняет. Пьёт виски и морщится, когда горечь обжигает горло.  
— Ты хороший друг, — наконец произносит он. — Очень хороший. Спасибо.  
Сехун кивает и уходит. Он не знает, что сказать в ответ. Но это больно — быть так близко и не иметь возможности действительно помочь.

На следующий день, пока Сехун грустит на работе в отсутствие клиентов, приходит сообщение от Тэмина. "Можно прийти к тебе на работу?" Сехун соглашается. И звонит Ханю, говоря, что он нашел ещё одного стажера на место Сычена. Цзытао, глядя на расцветающее лицо Сехуна, неопределенно хмыкает. Но молчит, переставляя коробки на склад.   
Хань приходит почти одновременно с Тэмином. Тэмин — свежий, сияющий, почти такой же, как раньше — улыбается, увидев Сехуна в рабочей рубашке. Одними губами произносит "тебе идет". Сехун старается не улыбаться слишком широко. Наскоро представляет его Ханю и отворачивается, притворяясь, что нужно протереть прилавок. Щёки сводит от сдерживаемой улыбки. Пока босс Лу беседует с Тэмином, Цзытао буквально вырастает из-под земли.   
— Секс в подсобке отменяется?   
Сехун шипит на него и машет тряпкой. К счастью, их никто не слышит. Сехун вздыхает и укоризненно смотрит на Тао.  
— Ты ещё громче это повтори, придурок. Хань же нас сожрет. Да и с чего ты взял?  
— Я вижу, как ты смотришь на него. Как распоследняя школьница на своего айдола, — Тао фырчит, словно кот. Иногда он и впрямь похож на упрямого кота. Заниматься с ним сексом было ошибкой — Сехун понимает это только сейчас. Это случалось нечасто и лишь по желанию Сехуна, когда ему надоедала собственная рука. Цзытао не сопротивлялся — его всё устраивало. А подсобка всегда оказывалась под рукой.  
— Заткнись, — Сехун отворачивается, не желая смотреть на слишком понимающее лицо Тао. И чем он думал, в первый раз решаясь с ним переспать? Ну да, конечно.  
Хань оборачивается, чтобы попросить Сехуна обучить всему Тэмина. Тэмин выглядит довольным за его спиной. Хань вкратце рассказывает, чем Тэмин будет заниматься. Его брови едва заметно нахмурены, и Сехун, привыкший различать все виды эмоций на лице босса, понимает, что тот чем-то раздражен. И он обязательно спросит об этом перед закрытием, когда будет отдавать ключи. А пока ему нужно придумать для Тэмина такую работу, в которой он не будет иметь дела с хрупкой посудой. Во многих жизнях Тэмин отличался способностью ломать вещи, просто прикасаясь к ним. В этой Сехун пока не видел ничего подобного, да и Тэмин не рассказывал, но. Лучше перестраховаться, чем потом отвечать головой перед Ханем. Крайне злым Ханем.  
Сехун рассказывает о сортах чая, подсказывает, как в них ориентироваться (Тао за спиной обиженно сопит), показывает, где что находится и отправляет к Цзытао на склад, надеясь, что у того хватит ума промолчать.  
Ближе к вечеру Тэмин, наконец, остается с Сехуном наедине. Они стоят в узком проходе, ведущем к складу. Тэмин запрокидывает голову, чтобы смотреть Сехуну в глаза, и у того перехватывает дыхание. Тэмин так непростительно близко, так доверчиво, охренительно близко, что у Сехуна голова кругом идёт. Как часто он об этом мечтал. Как долго ждал того момента, когда он будет вот так стоять и чувствовать, как по его бедрам скользят чужие — ненароком, случайным движением.  
— Ты вчера специально сказал про стажера, — говорит Тэмин. Он зачем-то понижает голос, хотя кроме них в магазинчике никого нет. Сехун сглатывает, надеясь, что это не было слышно всему району. — Спасибо.  
— Пожалуйста, — кивает Сехун. И как можно скорее возвращается к прилавку. Он боится обернуться.  
Он не знает, что он боится увидеть.

День проходит за днём. Тэмин быстро привыкает к работе, а Сехун совсем перестает брать выходные. Он руководит магазинчиком, пока Хань не в состоянии и не в настроении. Забежавший на минуточку Минсок говорит, что босс Лу заболел, поэтому отлеживается в окружении своих котов и Толстяка (Сехун с Цзытао не могут сдержать смешка «они всерьёз его так назвали! бедная собака»). И ещё Ифань умотал в Канаду — опять и зачем-то. И вообще, они с Ханем в ссоре — и не как всегда, а по-настоящему. Сехун приподнимает бровь, но Минсок, кивает в подтверждение своих слов, повторяет — они поругались. Зачем, из-за чего — непонятно. Но вот теперь Хань болеет, а Ифань где-то в своей Канаде дуется на него за какие-то грехи.  
— Я так понимаю, он тебе не очень нравится, — говорит Тэмин, когда его посвящают в подробности. Сехун непонимающе на него смотрит. — Ну, ты так о нём отзываешься, — Тэмин пожимает плечами, — пренебрежительно. А он красивый. Заходил тут на днях, купил немного Сиху Лунцзин (Тао слегка морщится от его произношения) и свалил.  
— Чтобы Крис да чай купил, — недоверчиво тянет Тао. — Это как-то мда.  
Сехун шикает на него и отправляет работать. Но не успевает поговорить с Тэмином, потому что появляются покупатели — в основном студенты да туристы. Тэмин теперь чаще помогает ему с продажами — он стоит у прилавка, пока Сехун консультирует клиентов. Как оказалось, ему можно доверить работу с деньгами и числами. А ещё — уборку магазинчика. Пока Сехун осматривает и обновляет товар перед закрытием, Тэмин довольно шустро прибирается.  
— Даже не знаю, зачем нам Тао, — говорит Сехун, следя за работой Тэмина. После они поднимаются к Ханю — когда они застают его в хорошем настроении, он кормит их ужином. Если при этом у него дома Ифань, с которым у него перемирие, то они могут вместе даже выпить немного. Но чаще Хань злой, раскрасневшийся и раздраженный, и Минсок за его спиной одними губами произносит "бегите, глупцы". Тогда они быстренько передают ему ключи и сбегают вниз по лестнице. Они едят в какой-нибудь уличной забегаловке, иногда ходят в кино или в бар послушать музыку. Сехун искренне считает всё это свиданиями, хотя — эй, Тэмин же так и сказал — они просто друзья. Но вспоминая часть прошлых жизней, Сехун не может вспомнить ни одну, в которой они были бы так же близки, как в этой. Они ходят в лунапарк, катаются на аттракционах, пытаются выиграть бесполезные игрушки и едят мороженое, хотя по вечерам довольно прохладно. Тэмин всё чаще смеётся и перестаёт думать о своих неудачах — или Сехуну так кажется. Но он рад видеть его счастливым. 

А потом — и эта внезапно для всех — Ифань возвращается в очередной раз из Канады и приходит в магазинчик за час до открытия. Сехун удивлен, потому что обычно так рано он видит его только в квартире Ханя. И потому что Ифань стоит в красивом и дорогом костюме, бледный, нервничающий, но решительный. Он просит Сехуна позвать Ханя со склада, где тот проверяет прибывший товар. Цзытао и Тэмин выглядывают вслед за выходящим боссом. Он нахмурен, зол и раздражен, и даже уже открывает рот, чтобы съязвить, но Ифань успевает сказать быстрее.  
— Выходи за меня.  
Лу Хань так и остается стоять с открытым ртом. Ифань достаёт из кармана коробочку и, открыв, протягивает ему. Хань смотрит то на Ифаня, то на кольцо. Его глаза медленно наполняются слезами, и он осторожно протягивает руку вперед, Сехун видит, как дрожит его рука. Ифань, конечно, тоже. Поэтому он мягко обхватывает запястье Ханя и надевает ему на палец кольцо. Тао громко шмыгает и тут же получает два раздраженных взгляда — от Сехуна и от Тэмина. Когда они оборачиваются к паре, те уже целуются, не обращая ни на кого внимания. После чего, взявшись за руки, уходят на улицы Нью-Йорка, счастливые, улыбающиеся и сияющие всеми цветами своей огромной любви.  
— А босс ведь собирался его выпнуть из лавки, — говорит Тэмин после некоторого молчания. Сехун смеётся. Он рад за Ханя, он видел, как тот любит Ифаня — глупо, по-дурацки и сильно-сильно. Это даже звучит как-то несерьёзно и по-детски, но чувства Ханя — они настоящие и серьёзные. Когда Минсок узнает, он прибегает в магазинчик, чтобы расспросить, как всё это было.  
— Балбесы, — качает он головой. — Трахали друг другу мозги и всё для чего? Чтобы убежать в гейский закат, взявшись за ручки.  
Вечером Хань, изнутри сияющий счастьем и радостью, сообщает, у Ифаня уже всё готово и свадьба у них через три недели в Ванкувере. Что Ифань вовсе не мудак и козел, а самый прекрасный и романтичный человек на земле, а он, Лу Хань, просто его неправильно понял. Сехун видит, как Минсок едва сдерживается, чтобы не скривиться. Они все рады за Ханя, но его чересчур счастливое лицо так и хочется выключить, как слишком яркую лампочку. Тэмин улыбается вместе со всеми, потому что поддерживает атмосферу, и Сехун шепотом признаётся ему, что улыбающийся Хань выглядит бесподобно. И что Ифаню, каким бы придурком он ни был, на самом деле повезло. Тэмин невпопад кивает его словам.   
Работать становится проще — босс Лу постоянно приходит на работу и половину делает сам, окрыленный и полный энергии. Сехун тихонько отсиживается за столиком, как когда-то, пьёт с Минсоком чай и следит за расточающим улыбки Ханем. Иногда к ним присоединяется Тэмин и, вежливо отказываясь от чая, пьёт воду из своей бутылки. Хань в настолько хорошем расположении духа, что даже не прикрикивает, когда Цзытао на складе что-то роняет. И всех-всех хвалит и благодарит, что они терпели его ужасное настроение, пока Ифань был занят подготовкой к свадьбе, чего он сразу не понял. И угощает своими любимыми сладостями — Минсок даже давится от удивления.  
— Это же насколько Ифань был самоуверен, что всё устроил, ещё не получив согласия, — качает он головой. Сехун усмехается. Он внимательно следит за Тэмином, стоящим за прилавком. Пока Хань порхает вокруг посетителей, Тэмин пробивает товар. Сехун подмечает каждую улыбку, адресованную гостю.  
— А теперь скажи мне, что ты сомневался, что Хань-гэ согласится, — Сехун переводит взгляд на Минсок, но краем глаза успевает заметить, что Тэмин и ему улыбается (Сехун надеется, что ему — чуть шире, чем посетителям). Минсок оборачивается на Тэмина. Смотрит на Сехуна. Вновь качает головой.  
— Да что у вас всех, весна, что ли.  
Сехун не отвечает.

За неделю до торжества Хань приглашает всех в бар — отпраздновать свадьбу заранее. Минсок даже приводит свою девушку — симпатичную ирландку с ярко-рыжими волосами. Сехун возмущается, что хён никогда ему не рассказывал, что у него появилась девушка, на что получает ответ "да как-то к слову не пришлось". Хань рассказывает, что медовый месяц они так же проведут в Канаде, катаясь по заснеженным лесам и фотографируясь с лосями. За старшего в магазинчике он оставляет Сехуна. Цзытао радостно улюлюкает, говоря, что теперь он вообще на работу выходить не будет. Сехун салютует ему бутылкой.  
— Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что стану свидетелем однополого брака, — говорит Тэмин, присаживаясь рядом с Сехуном. Его бедра так безбожно близко, что Сехун чуть-чуть отодвигается, чтобы не страдать. — Я думал, такое бывает только в комиксах.  
— Это же Нью-Йорк, чего ты ожидал? — усмехается Сехун. Но когда Тэмин хмурится, понимает, что тему ориентации они никогда не поднимали в разговоре. — Что-то не так?  
— Я всё ещё не привык к тому, что можно не бояться раскрывать себя, — отвечает Тэмин после недолгой паузы. — Я так долго держал всё в себе, что теперь мне сложно принять эту открытость и лёгкость. Я смотрю на них и мне кажется, что всё это нереально, как замки из мыльных пузырей. Красиво, красочно, но реальность проткнет их и они лопнут.  
— Над тобой издевались в Корее? — тихо спрашивает Сехун. Он смотрит на Тэмина, разглядывает его профиль в полутемном освещении бара, и держится изо всех сил, чтобы не коснуться его руки.  
— Пока я учился в школе.  
— А потом?  
— А потом я начал встречаться с девушками. Как оказалось, они не так уж и плохи, если не узнают, что мне нравятся ещё и мужчины.  
Сехун понимающе кивает.  
— А как ты тут, в Нью-Йорке, справлялся с сексуальным одиночеством? — спрашивает Сехун спустя несколько бутылок пива.  
— Ходил в клубы. Скачивал приложения для знакомств. Знакомился в интернете, — Тэмин пожимает плечами. После поворачивается к Сехуну. Он так близко, что Сехун чувствует его горячее дыхание на своих губах. — А ты? У тебя как с этим обстоят дела?  
— Я предпочитаю парней, — отвечает Сехун и задерживает дыхание, когда Тэмин облизывает губы. Слишком жарко. — А в Нью-Йорке пока не так уверен, чтобы спать с незнакомцами.  
— Ты спишь только с теми, кого знаешь? — Тэмин, похоже, изрядно пьян; он наклоняется чуть вперёд, и Сехун едва успевает уклониться.  
— Вроде того, — он не отсаживается, боясь оттолкнуть Тэмина. Но Тэмин поднимает на него глаза, снова облизывает губы и тихо-тихо, на выдохе спрашивает:  
— А со мной бы переспал?  
С губ Сехуна едва не срывается "разумеется". Он прикусывает губу, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего.  
"Я так долго об этом мечтал".  
"Я ждал этого слишком много жизней".  
"Ты хочешь со мной просто переспать?"  
Сехун сжимает кулаки, выдыхает и обхватывает Тэмина за плечи.  
— Мне кажется, ты перебрал.  
— Да, похоже на то, — Сехун отчаянно молится всем богам, чтобы это было не разочарование в голосе Тэмина.

***  
— Эй, Сехун, — Тэмин даже не оборачивается, узнав приближение Сехуна по шагам, да и кто поднимается на крышу школы почти в семь часов вечера, кроме них двоих? Один — после волейбольной тренировки, другой — после библиотеки. Он сидит, опираясь руками на парапет крыши. Лица не видно, но по настроению голоса Сехун знает, за столько-то жизней, что разговор предстоит не из лёгких.   
— Если бы я попросил тебя поцеловать меня, ты бы это сделал? — голос Тэмина чуть дрожит от неуверенности. Сехун застывает в нескольких шагах от него.  
Он хочет ответить «да», он бы миллион раз сказал бы «да», признался бы, наконец, в своих чувствах, длиннее, чем его жизнь, и его вечные поиски, возможно, подошли бы к концу. Возможно, не зря в этой жизни он нашёл Тэмина в таком молодом возрасте. Может, это был знак выше, дарующим им больше времени на настоящую любовь?  
Но здравый смысл кричит остановиться. Это же, чёрт возьми, Тэмин, старшеклассник, перецеловавший половину девочек школы. Тэмин, каждый день получающий пощёчины он разных девушек за разбитое сердце. Тэмин, постоянно рассказывающий Сехуну, кто из девушек даёт потрогать за грудь или расстегнуть блузку на первом свидании, а кто на втором.   
Сехун мечется в поисках верного ответа, но Тэмин уже поднимается с лёгкой улыбкой на губах.   
— Расслабься, я же пошутил, — он смеется, почти искренне, словно действительно радуясь глупому удавшемуся розыгрышу. Но Сехун знает, что он был серьёзен и это путает его ещё больше. – Идёшь домой?   
Сехун следует за Тэмином, с трудом передвигая ноги. Тэмин что-то говорит, спрятав руки в карманах и теребя правой рукой упаковку от давно съеденной жвачки. Нервничает. Но улыбается и даже смеется.   
— У тебя вроде бы родители ненадолго уехали, да? – невпопад спрашивает Сехун. Они с Тэмином вроде бы как друзья, и вроде бы даже лучшие, Сехун не может определить точно, кроме него у Тэмина друзей нет вообще, чтобы сравнить. А отшельническое обучение в средней школе, как и опыт прошлых жизней совсем не помогают разобраться. Просто зайдя в первый класс старшей школы, Сехун увидел его и пропал. И сейчас он не знает, может ли он напроситься к Тэмину на ночёвку.   
— Нет, уедут в конце экзаменов. Сказали, что успеют на вручение аттестатов, а с экзаменами я и сам разберусь, — Тэмин пинает камушек в сторону проезжающих машин. Тема родителей была для него не из приятных. — Если хочешь, приходи, посидим вместе после последнего экзамена, может быть, даже напьёмся, — невесело смеется.   
Они вместе, как и всегда, доходят до парка и расходятся в разные стороны по своим домам.   
Сехуна одолевает желание окликнуть Тэмина и глупо, как в романтических фильмах, прокричать «мой ответ «да!», получить от Тэмина счастливую и облегчённую улыбку в ответ, и разойтись, зная, что с этого момента они могут целовать друг друга без преград и вопросов.   
Он даже оборачивается, набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха и… молчит. Просто провожает взглядом спину Тэмина, не в состоянии набраться смелости и сил. Он боится, что после этого Тэмин оттолкнёт его и у них не будет шанса помириться.   
Сехун до боли сжимает кулаки и уходит домой, думая о том, что сделать всё нужно аккуратнее.   
Он пытается вернуться к тому странному вопросу на крыше после, но Тэмин избегает этих разговоров или в очередной раз напоминает, что это была шутка и быстро уходит.   
Сехун старается не давить. Тэмин не блещет умом, поэтому каждый экзамен для него — испытание. Родители постоянно в разъездах и, кажется, не намерены оплачивать его обучение в университете и его единственный шанс попасть туда — это получить грант за спортивные достижения. Поэтому он постоянно ходит к тренеру Чон Юнхо, хотя его школьные тренировки окончены.   
В каком-то роде Сехуну обидно. Он хотел бы быть тем человеком, с которым Тэмин будет советоваться по поводу своего будущего. Он хотел бы помочь ему советом или хотя бы дружеским плечом. Только позже он поймёт, что в тот период делал Тэмину ещё хуже.  
— Что будешь делать после выпуска? – спрашивает Сехун после первого экзамена. Голова кипит, но расставаться с Тэмином спустя два часа после встречи довольно непривычно.   
— Ни малейшего понятия, — Тэмин быстро собирается и уходит. Сехун сталкивается с жёстокой реальностью, в которой он не настолько близкий Тэмину друг, раз тот даже не делится своими планами, которые у него точно есть.  
Порой Сехуну хотелось бы его не знать. Не в глобальном смысле, а просто не помнить предыдущих жизней, не знать всех его привычек, не предугадывать действия. Просто любить, открывать каждый раз по-новому и удивляться мелочам. Без преград позвать на свидание, зажимать у стен и кричать о своих чувствах на всю улицу. Он знает, что Тэмин этого не любит. Но, возможно, глубоко внутри, Тэмину понравится такое безрассудство. Вот только Сехун не готов на такие риски. Он не спеша плетётся домой готовиться к следующим экзаменам.   
Тэмин избегает его до самого конца экзаменов и после последнего вновь сбегает домой. Сехун боится, что, скорее всего, они встретятся теперь только на вручении и эта перспектива ему не нравится. Он не для этого искал его столько жизней, чтобы вновь упустить его. Сехун знает, что без улыбок и маленьких ладоней Тэмина в его руках, эта жизнь уже не будет яркой. Он собирается с силами только к вечеру и, полный решительности, направляется к Тэмину в квартиру.   
Он уже был у него однажды, когда Тэмин заболел и попросил помочь с математикой на дому, потому что период его выздоровления прогнозировался прямиком на время контрольных. С того же времени он знает, что Тэмин никогда не закрывает дверь квартиры, потому что ему лень открывать родителям, когда те приходят. И потому что он редко слышит стуки в дверь.   
Сначала Сехун стучится, просто не может иначе. Затем чуть громче. Когда он понимает, что ещё несколько минут и его настрой просто улетучится, он, наконец, открывает дверь. С кухни слышны звуки, поэтому Сехун моментально движется туда. И жалеет об этом.   
Просмотренные фильмы и сериалы должны были научить его, что приходя в чужой дом, лучше всегда заранее давать о себе знать, чтобы избежать подобных ситуаций. Сехун никогда не научится жить.   
Тэмин зажат между стеной и широкой спиной тренера, за которой его почти не видно. Руки на шее, и Сехуну даже не нужно приглядываться, чтобы понять, чем они занимаются. Первым оборачивается Юнхо, видимо, почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд. Пугается и становится ещё ближе к Тэмину, словно защищая его от Сехуна.   
Если бы Сехун мог усмехнуться в такой ситуации, он бы непременно это сделал. Сехун – последний человек, от которого Тэмина нужно защищать.   
— Сехун, — неуверенно зовёт Тэмин. В его глазах паника и волнение, он выходит чуть вперёд, но не отпускает руку Юнхо, в поиске немой поддержки.  
И это настолько прекрасно, насколько больно. У Тэмина в этой жизни есть человек, которого он любит, которому он доверяет, у которого ищет поддержки и которому позволяет себя защищать. Неожиданно и ожидаемо, что это тренер Чон – человек, с которым Тэмин проводил большего всего времени в школе, человек, заменивший родителей в тот момент, когда они нужны были Тэмину больше всего, человек, который сейчас кладёт руку на плечо Тэмина, не отводя взволнованного взгляда.   
Человек, помогший Тэмину принять себя как гея. Но это Сехун поймёт позже. Когда станет уже слишком поздно.   
— Как бы тебе объяснить, — Тэмин подбирает слова, отбрасывает неподходящие формулировки, мнётся и в итоге не говорит ничего, подняв на Сехуна извиняющий взгляд.   
Извиняющийся на что? За очередное разбитое сердце?   
Сехун уходит молча, в тихой надежде, что Тэмин догонит его и скажет хотя бы два слова, хоть что-нибудь, чтобы Сехун знал, что они были действительно друзьями, что он не лишний в этой жизни. Что Тэмин в нём хоть капельку нуждается.   
Надежда разбивается на осколки в день выпуска из школы, когда единственное, о чём говорили выпускники – о сбежавшем из дома Тэмине. В круговороте сплетен и в одном из осколков Сехун находит горькую правду.   
Он первым сбежал от него. 

***

Сехун устало выдыхает, когда от Ханя приходит очередное фото в снегу — где они его постоянно находят в июне? У босса счастливое лицо, где-то на фоне сияет улыбкой Ифань. У обоих раскрасневшиеся лица, розоватые кончики ушей и носа. "Шапку надень", шлёт Сехун в ответ, зная, что после такого фото Хань будет три дня лежать в постели, пускать сопли и громко кашлять. Он так легко подхватывает простуду, что иногда удивительно, как он вообще дожил до своих тридцати. От телефона Сехуна отвлекает перезвон колокольчиков — входит старик Ли Вэй, только закрывший свой магазинчик, и, извинившись, просит отсыпать ему немного Шоу Мэй. Сехун выходит из-за прилавка и обслуживает старика, не отвлекая убирающегося Тэмина. Для него — Тэмина — ничего не изменилось после отъезда Ханя. Он всё так же занимается своими делами, подкалывает Цзытао, жалуется на него Сехуну и честно учит названия сортов в перерывах. У Сехуна всё так же по-старому, как в те времена, когда босс редко заходил в магазинчик и всё оставлял на него. Только теперь на его плечи свалились и все финансовые дела и разговоры с поставщиками, а их китайский Сехун понимает в два раза хуже, чем ханев. А диалог на английском идёт даже хуже, чем на языке жестов. Сехун чаще сидит в кабинете Ханя, чем стоит за прилавком, и совершенно не замечает времени. Лето — время туристов и постоянных посетителей, которые приходят не только чай купить, но и поговорить. И Сехун уделяет им немалую часть рабочего времени, пытаясь воссоздать видимость разговора с Ханем. Бабули, тётушки, дедули и женщины от него в восторге. Тэмин за прилавком ангельски улыбается. И смеётся, когда Сехун глазами просит его спасти. Но помогает — что-то роняет или преувеличенно громко охает и зовёт "начальника Ву" посмотреть, всё ли он сделал правильно. Сехун одаривает его благодарным взглядом, но незаметно для покупателей наступает на ногу за "Ву".  
— Мне нравится, как это звучит, — Тэмин даже не морщится, когда Сехун отдавливает его большой палец всем своим весом. — Босс Лу и начальник Ву.  
— Ифаню это скажешь, — произносит тихо Сехун, не переставая улыбаться. — А меня его фамилией не называй.  
— Детка, не злись, — улыбка Тэмина становится ещё шире и выглядит уже откровенно издевательской. — Я избавил тебя от надобности слушать тётушку Хуан.  
— Спасибо, — Сехун не отказывает себе в удовольствии больно ущипнуть Тэмина за бедро. После кончики пальцев ещё долго покалывает.  
Но чаще Тэмин напоминает Сехуну об обеде. Или ужине. Говорит, что пора закрываться. Не позволяет остаться на ночь. Приносит ужин в коробочке из лапшичной напротив. Сехун благодарит и осторожно принимает еду, стараясь не касаться руки Тэмина — либо его накроет воспоминаниями, либо он сможет думать только о них. О том, какая у Тэмина сухая кожа, как проступают вены на его запястьях, какие острые у него косточки. (Ну вот, опять). Если Сехун допоздна сидит в кабинете, то Тэмин с тихим стуком входит и говорит, что он всё убрал.   
— Пойдём домой, Сехун, — он тянет руки к плечу Сехуна, но Сехун прикрывает глаза и почти падает на стол. Глупая попытка избежать прикосновения, но его изнутри ломает то, как Тэмин произносит "домой". Будто он общий. На двоих. Для него и для Тэмина. Встаёт, трёт остервенело лицо и переодевается. Снимает рабочую рубашку и натягивает футболку. Стоит к Тэмину спиной, чтобы не смотреть на его лицо. Наверное, это будет слишком дерзко. Но Тэмин не сводит с него серьёзного взгляда даже когда Сехун закрывает магазинчик.  
— Давай ко мне, — говорит он и тянет Сехуна к метро. У Сехуна нет сил сопротивляться.  
(Никогда не было).

Хань возвращается к концу июня — охрипший от простуды, кутающийся в свитер и сияющий. Он хвалит Сехуна за проделанную работу и даёт пару дней выходных. И торжественно вручает ему банку кленового сиропа и пару магнитиков с лосями. Сехун радостно посылает его в задницу со своими подарками и собирается домой. Хань решает прийти только к вечеру — говорит, что это он их проверяет неожиданным визитом. Цзытао закатывает глаза и, активно жестикулируя, показывает Ханю, где он видал такие сюрпризы.   
— Ты же постоянно вечером приходишь, — переводит его жесты Сехун. Ифань, зашедший сразу за Ханем, отвешивает Тао подзатыльник за неуважение.   
Хань игнорирует все выпады в свою сторону, записывает в кассовую книгу напоминание выдать Сехуну премию и отправляет всех домой.  
— Так ещё же рано, — протестует Тэмин под уничтожающим взглядом Цзытао. Но Хань всё равно всех выгоняет, говоря, что они заслужили. Без лишних слов все испаряются.  
— Давай сходим в клуб, — предлагает Тэмин в метро. Сехун стоит, прислонившись к стене, рассматривая лицо Тэмина в неестественном освещении вагона. Тэмин же изучает его лицо и выпаливает. — В гей-клуб. Ты наверняка ещё не ходил.  
Сехун не знает, как соглашается. Ему бы вообще никуда с Тэмином не ходить, потому что каждый поход завершается какими-то странными вопросами и разговорами. Сехун ещё от прошлого вопроса не отошел и не уверен, что готов к чему-то подобному. Но он не может упустить возможность вновь посмотреть на танцы Тэмина. Они расходятся, чтобы переодеться, и Сехун надеется, что Тэмин оденется максимально просто и невинно. Он не готов весь вечер прострадать, глядя на его потрясающее тело и понимая, что он не один наслаждается видом. Он сам надевает обычную чёрную футболку и джинсы и даже не заморачивается со всем остальным. Когда они с Чонином ходили в клубы, они всегда тратили немало времени, чтобы собраться. Они шли не танцевать или расслабляться, а притягивать взгляды. Чонин ещё и стрелял взглядами в девушек, выискивая себе подходящую. Правда, свою Сучжон он нашёл совсем не в клубе, но тогда он мечтал найти свою мечту на танцполе.  
К счастью, Тэмин тоже забивает на внешний вид. Сехун внутренне благодарит всех богов, что на Тэмине даже не излюбленные рваные джинсы, в которых видно молочную кожу его бёдер. И майка не оголяет острые ключицы, похожие на крылья ласточки. Сехун едва заметно выдыхает.  
— Тебе понравится, — обещает Тэмин, и Сехун уже жалеет, что согласился, но всё равно идёт за ним. По дороге Тэмин рассказывает не очень весёлые истории о прошлых походах в этот клуб, хвалит музыку и адекватных посетителей. Сехун не особенно вслушивается — он смотрит на Тэмина и заново запоминает каждую черточку. Каждый шаг. И внутренне умирает, когда желтоватый отсвет фонаря скользит по его лицу.  
Но клуб действительно неплохой. Сехун не придирчив в музыке, но Тэмин расцветает и говорит, что ему ужасно нравится. Он тянет Сехуна в центр и танцует рядом с ним, и вокруг них внезапно такая тесная толпа, что дышать нечем. Бёдра Тэмина ненароком касаются его, а пряжка ремня ощутимо цепляет, и Сехун хмурится. Он едва может двигаться — и не от количества человек вокруг, а от чувства, сжимающего внутренности в кулак. Он смотрит на Тэмина, на то, как безраздельно тот отдаётся музыке, и не может отвести взгляд. Иногда чужие руки касаются его спины или зада, но это мимолетные движения, на которые Сехун не обращает внимания. Он постоянно сконцентрирован на том, что его касаются пальцы Тэмина, его колени, его бёдра. Даже губы — как огнём обжигают, касаясь уха, чтобы прошептать что-то о потрясном диджее. Сехун едва держит себя в руках. В полутёмном освещении клуба, Тэмин, сверкающий гуляющими по залу цветными пятнами, кажется совсем неземным. От удовольствия он чуть прикусывает губы, и Сехун чувствует, как ощутимо теснее стали его джинсы. Тэмин откидывает голову в такт музыке, а Сехун сжимает кулаки, потому что _эта тонкая шея с призывно выступающим кадыком. Эти неровные линии тела. Этот Ли Тэмин_. Сехун вгоняет ногти глубже в ладони, пытаясь успокоить себя, но это невозможно. Тэмин облизывается от духоты, и Сехун, пробормотав, что ему нужно на воздух, проталкивается на выход. Прохладный ночной ветерок отрезвляет и Сехун делает несколько глубоких вдохов перед возвращением. Он ещё видит эту ломаную линию шеи, к которой так и хочется приникнуть губами. Наверняка она пряно-солёная. Сехун облизывает губы, буквально чувствуя этот вкус. Тэмин встречает его стаканом тоника в одной руке и пивом в другой и тянет к стульям у стены. Сехун едва не задыхается, когда губы Тэмина смыкаются на горлышке бутылки.   
(Когда у него был секс в последний раз? Кажется, пару месяцев назад. Вот же чёрт).  
Тэмин закидывает ногу на ногу, и в этом простом движении столько грации, что Сехун давится напитком. Он чувствует себя отвратительно нелепо — ему же не пятнадцать лет, в конце концов. Осматривается, пытаясь отвлечься от непрошенных мыслей (Тэмин так невовремя заправляет волосы за ухо — хочется вцепиться зубами в мочку, потянуть за серёжку, провести языком за ухом), приглядывается к другим танцующим. Сехун надеется, что это просто от недостатка секса, алкоголя и атмосферы. На чуть возвышающейся сцене у диджейской установки танцует несколько парней. Один из них, симпатичный подтянутый афроамериканец, нисколько не стесняясь, тверкает и ловит на себе восхищенные взгляды. Сехун останавливается на нём. Рассматривает, отмечая плавную линию бёдер и изгиб спины. Не отрывает взгляда от округлых ягодиц и пытается представить их обнаженными. Но организм никак не реагирует. С таким же успехом Сехун мог смотреть на стену. А тут Тэмин встаёт, потягивается — майка на мгновение оголяет живот с едва заметными линиями пресса — и зовёт танцевать. Сехун на ватных ногах идёт за ним. Он так сосредоточен на том, чтобы не думать о теле Тэмина, что не замечает, как тот останавливается. Он налетает на Тэмина и давит негромкое "блядь", когда чувствует зад Тэмина напряженным возбуждением. Сехун отскакивает, надеясь, что Тэмин ничего не заметил. И тот действительно не замечает. Поворачивается и говорит — "это моя любимая песня". Сехун прислушивается и едва не хнычет от несправедливости жизни.  
I'm in love with your body.  
Это будет длинная ночь.

Они выходят из клуба в шесть утра, когда сил ни на что не остаётся. Но Тэмин, вдохнувший прохлады, предлагает идти до метро пешком. Сехун поражается, откуда столько энергии. Но он смотрит на Тэмина, такого беззаботного, немного пьяного и легкомысленного, и перед глазами пролетают мириады фильмов о любви. Но все они меркнут перед реальностью — Тэмин намного красивее любой картинки, пусть и умело созданной режиссерами и актёрами. Он щурится от рассветного солнца, пошатывается от усталости и спотыкается на ровном месте. Смеётся, так легко и естественно, так просто и обезоруживающе, что Сехун не может не улыбаться в ответ. Подставляет руку, чтобы Тэмин за неё держался и больше не шатался, толкает в сторону от велосипедистов или ранних бегунов, ловит, когда тот путается в ногах и едва не падает плашмя на асфальт. И один раз — совершенно случайно — прижимает к стене какого-то магазинчика, когда мимо проносится целый рой велогонщиков, готовящихся к какому-нибудь своему соревнованию. Тэмин игриво и полупьяно смотрит на Сехуна снизу вверх. Сехун смотрит на его приоткрытые розовые губы. В голове упорно бьётся мысль "это просто поцелуй". Тэмин не пытается оттолкнуть или вырваться; не отводя взгляда от лица Сехуна, он (чёрт побери, только не делай этого, думает Сехун) облизывается. Осторожно кладёт одну руку Сехуну на пояс. Это отрезвляет.  
— Пойдём, — Сехун отстраняется и тянет Тэмина за руку к станции. — Мы уже близко.  
В метро Тэмин кладёт голову на плечо Сехуну и засыпает. А Сехун боится пошевелиться. Пальцы горят от острого желания коснуться, но он сжимает кулаки и хмурится. Он пытается вспомнить — ни в одной прошлой жизни он не был так близок к Тэмину. Кто в этом виноват — сам Сехун, потому что трусил, или Тэмин, который не подпускал ближе? Почему в этой жизни всё совсем по-другому? Зачем он вообще помнит всё, что было когда-то давно? Может, это было и не с ним. Может, ему нужно провериться у врача. Вдруг это галлюцинаторный бред или что-то в этом роде. Кто вообще поверит в эту чушь с прошлыми жизнями? Почему в неё верит сам Сехун?  
Он будит Тэмина перед выходом. Тот выглядит очаровательно — как фотографии котят и щенят в одном флаконе. Отчаянно зевает и трёт глаза ладонями. Сехун чувствует одновременно волнение и злость. Из-за своих бесчисленных жизней даже такие моменты, которые для других людей были бы новыми и неожиданными, оказываются знакомыми. А так хочется просто наслаждаться тем, как понемногу Тэмин раскрывается и пускает Сехуна всё дальше в свою жизнь. Хочется ловить такие мгновения и радоваться им, как радуются первому в жизни снегу, первому объятью или первому поцелую. У Сехуна же всё не как у людей — и даже хватая Тэмина за руку, он чувствует _знакомое_ ощущение тонкого запястья в своей ладони.   
Жизни Сехуна, как чёртовы потухшие звёзды — давно сгорели, но продолжают светить.

Почему-то Сехун ведётся на просьбы Тэмина пойти к нему. Он ещё ни разу не приглашал Тэмина к себе. Но не может отказать — не сейчас, когда Тэмин так потерянно смотрит на него, говоря, что не может найти ключи. Сехун сдаётся — впрочем, ничего нового.  
И понимает, в какой он заднице, когда смотрит на свой единственный матрац, словно впервые его увидев. Тэмин с интересом осматривается. Задерживает свой взгляд на мини-плитке. Пытается присесть на холодильник, ведь у Сехуна нет второго стула. Смеётся, когда падает на матрац.  
— Понимаю, почему ты не отказываешься приходить ко мне. У тебя можно со скуки помереть.  
— Я не жалуюсь, — пожимает плечами Сехун. — Ты подожди, я проверю воду в ванной.  
Тэмин медленно кивает. Он потихоньку засыпает, лежа на матраце. Кажется, он только и ждал, чтобы оказаться в горизонтальном положении. Сехун облегченно выдыхает и скрывается в душе. Член нестерпимо ноет и мешает думать. Сехун закусывает губу и несколько раз проводит по всей длине. Вода, барабанящая по спине и макушке, отрезвляет и скрывает неловкие звуки. Сехун чувствует себя отвратительно, изливаясь в ладонь при мысли о Тэмине, раскинувшем ноги. Ему хватило лишь воспоминания о том, как Тэмин упал на матрац, чтобы кончить. Не отпускает мерзкое чувство собственного отчаяния и бессилия — Сехун даже не успел подумать об обнаженном Тэмине.  
— Какого, блядь, хрена, — шипит Сехун, опираясь на стену. — Какого же блядского хрена...  
Когда он выходит из душа, Тэмин уже крепко спит. Сехун садится у стены напротив и подтягивает колени к груди, складывает на них руки и упирается подбородком.   
Он не может спать, думая о прошлом.  
Он ведь даже не помнит, с чего всё началось.

Цзытао машет им ручкой ближе к концу июля — говорит, что нашёл студию и друзей, готовых помочь с записью треков. Сехун желает ему удачи и обещает не рассказывать постыдных секретов, когда Тао станет популярным и знаменитым.  
— Ты таких не знаешь, — Цзытао показывает язык. — А те, которые знаешь, не рискнешь разболтать.  
— Ты зануда, — Сехун несильно пинает его и обещает проставиться, когда треки Цзытао станут популярны.  
— Я даже куплю их в iTunes, — смеётся Тэмин. Цзытао его благодарит и просит передать привет Ханю — "я уже не успеваю к нему заскочить". Тэмин качает головой, когда тот пропадает из поля зрения. — Гляньте, какой деловой.  
Они неплохо работают вдвоём. Сехун старается ограничить время, когда они остаются совсем наедине. Прячется на складе, говоря, что надо перебрать упаковки, если покупателей нет. Убегает в лапшичную за обедом. Придумывает Тэмину какие-то занятия, чтобы у того почти не оставалось свободного времени, чтобы подойти и поговорить. Сехун боится того, что может услышать. Перед глазами каждый раз встаёт день после клуба — Тэмин с трудом просыпается и просит помочь ему добрести до душа. Сехун помогает и замечает у того утренний стояк. Тэмин не выглядит смущенным. А Сехун краснеет, будто старшеклассница, бормочет что-то про отсутствие завтрака и выскакивает в подъезд. В супермаркете он долго стоит в молочных отделах — ноги в шортах покрываются гусиной кожей, но голова проясняется. Он не спал всю ночь и всё утро, его немного ведёт, но он не чувствует, что может расслабиться, пока Тэмин рядом. Сехун всё списывает на алкоголь. Но когда он приходит домой и видит Тэмина в его майке и просторных штанах ( _извини, я потом верну_ ), понимает, что всё ещё хуже. Тэмин выглядит естественно в его одежде. Широченная майка так и норовит сползти с острого плеча и оголить разлёт ключиц. Сехун протягивает Тэмину питьевой йогурт и несколько яблок. Несколько мгновений он даже хвалит себя, что удержался и не купил бананов. Но потом давит отчаянный вой, потому что Тэмин, облизывающийся после йогурта (белого, густого, вязкого) — это смертельный грех, испытание огнём и болью, это чёртов крестовый поход против благоразумия Сехуна. Он едва держится, чтобы не броситься на Тэмина. Самому не слизать этот блядский йогурт. Не уронить на матрац, не вытряхнуть из своей одежды и не прикоснуться, наконец, к Тэмину _так_.  
Но Сехун держится. Он не хочет разрушить дружеское доверие, установившееся между ними. Он хочет подойти к этому осознанно, последовательно, не торопясь. Он не хочет, чтобы это было следствием пьяной ночи. И он не понимает, как Тэмин не замечает его душевных метаний. Ах, ну да, он всегда был таким — плохо понимал людей.  
Вот только иногда Тэмин смотрит на него так пристально, так серьёзно, что Сехун уже ни в чём не уверен.

К концу августа поток покупателей уменьшается и Тэмин просит Ханя дать ему чуть больше выходных. Сехун слышит, как тот говорит, что ему нужно найти работу.  
— Чем тебя не устраивает работа здесь? Мне казалось, вы с Сехуном отлично сработались. У меня никогда не было такого прибыльного лета.  
— Я хочу танцевать, Хань-хён. Мне надо ходить на прослушивания.  
— Как скажешь. Сехун справится в одиночку.  
Сехун облегченно выдыхает. Он устаёт убегать от Тэмина и избегать его общества. Они ещё ходят куда-то вдвоём, но теперь напряжение между ними можно руками потрогать. Сехун буквально кожей ощущает их недосказанность и непроговорённые слова. Тэмин тоже выглядит напряженным, но он, в отличие от Сехуна, не дергается, когда Сехун его случайно касается.   
Сехун вспоминает свои первые месяцы работы у Ханя, когда Тэмина нет. Воцаряется неспешная и вязкая атмосфера, кажется, даже время встаёт. Они с Ханем передвигаются, как лодки в штиль — медленно и размеренно. Часто пьют чай, вместе с Минсоком обсуждают различные темы ("как вы могли так назвать щенка" — сехуна это всё никак не отпускает), и иногда приглашают Ифаня на обед в магазинчик. Хань выглядит ещё более влюбленным, чем в прошлом году, и Ифань, смотря на него, становится похожим на смайлик с глазами-сердечками. Сехун с радостью вспоминает то время, когда они с Минсоком объединялись против этих двоих.  
— Если я когда-либо буду так на кого-нибудь смотреть, то ударь меня, — просит Сехун, когда Ифань с Ханем отвлекаются, чтобы обсудить что-то безумно важное (кажется, они говорят о домике для котов). Он не ожидает, что Минсок ударит его со всей силы по плечу. — Ай, ты чего?  
Минсок смотрит на него, как на идиота.

Годовщину переезда Сехуна решают праздновать в кофейне у Минсока. Сехун не рискует идти к бар или ресторан, чтобы оградить себя от алкоголя. Да и год — это не такая большая цифра. Но он зовет и Цзытао, и Сычена, и девушку Минсока (всё никак не запомнит, как её зовут), и вместе с друзьями пьёт холодный американо и заедает горечь чизкейками. Ифань зачем-то делает подарок — маленький обогреватель, похожий на R2-D2, говоря, что осень обещают холодную. Минсок не отстаёт и дарит смешные и мягкие тапочки с кошачьей мордочкой. Хань, поднимая кружку с чаем, произносит тост — длинный, запутанный, красивый, но сводящийся к "как же я раньше без тебя жил". Сехун готов пустить слезу умиления. Тэмин же просто сидит рядом, солнечно улыбается и смеётся над шутками Ифаня. И лишь когда все напитки выпиты, а десерты съедены, он говорит — "я рад, что ты приехал". Сехун, не способный говорить, кивает в благодарность. А потом Сычен с Цзытао зовут всех в бар, едва ли не за руки тянут в ближайший, ведь "праздник же! давайте веселиться". Сехун рад видеть Сычена таким раскрепощенным и открытым, и ради такого зрелища он безусловно бы согласился, но не может. Он боится. Пытается отшутиться, что ему нужно мир спасти и отвезти обогреватель домой, да и выглядит он не очень, господи, пожалуйста, можно я не пойду. Но Цзытао делает обиженное лицо, Сычен повторяет за ним, и Хань с Минсоком осуждают Сехуна, что он детей расстраивает (Ифань сдавленно хохочет). Сехун сдаётся.   
Они забрасывают подарки в магазинчик Ханя и идут в ближайший бар. Тэмин тоже выглядит невеселым и Сехун не хочет думать, что это его вина. Едва зайдя в бар, они разбредаются кто куда. Хань с Ифанем идут прямо к бару и чуть ли не за руки держатся, как вчерашние молодожены. Ах, ну да. Минсок со своей девушкой присаживаются в углу и выглядят милыми, как школьники на первом свидании. Сехун не знает, с чего ему пришло в голову такое сравнение. Но не задумывается — у него свои проблемы. Цзытао с Сыченом танцуют на небольшом закуточке, который в этом баре играет роль танцпола, и с ними Тэмин. Сехун заказывает в баре пиво и поворачивается к танцующим. Он не сводит взгляда — изучающего, пристального. Влюбленного. Когда Тэмин так далеко от него, Сехун не боится. Он даёт волю своим чувствам. Отворачивается, если ему кажется, что Тэмин смотрит на него. И снова рассматривает. Сколько жизней уже он это делает? Не сосчитать. Сехун даже не уверен, что его жизни были хронологическими. Он не помнит последовательности, но, кажется, было видение об Апокалипсисе — этого не могло произойти в прошлом. Одному сложно справиться с этими мыслями, хочется поделиться, но с кем? Он не может сказать Тэмину три простых слова, а тут целая история о жизнях и "я искал тебя столько времени". Сехун делает ещё глоток.   
А может, нахрен эту трусость? Может, плюнуть на всё и признаться? Но как? Сехун невесело усмехается. Он не умеет. Он не знает, что надо делать. Как подойти. С чего начать. Какие подобрать слова. А момент? В какой момент можно будет подойти и выпалить это? Сехун не знает. Он любил — в тех жизнях, в которых Тэмина не было или он был далеко, он любил других людей. Он признавался им в любви. Но все они — не Тэмин. С ним не сработает, как с другими людьми. Сехун знает каждую его реакцию, каждое движение и слово. Он как чёртов экстрасенс — знает, что будет наперёд. Но только не в этот момент. И это пугает не хуже конца света или войны. А если Тэмин отвергнет? Что, если он просто под воздействием алкоголя ведёт себя вот так — развязно и раскрепощено? Или Сехун неправильно его понимает. Или видит то, что хочет видеть. Что тогда? 

Из размышлений его буквально выдирает голос Тэмина.  
— Ты чего такой грустный? Тебе положено веселиться больше всех.  
Сехун качает головой, показывая, что всё (не) в порядке. Тэмин присаживается рядом, заказывает пиво и поворачивается к Сехуну. Придвигается ближе. Ещё ближе. Сехун даже дыхание задерживает — от Тэмина исходит головокружительный мускусный запах, смешение естественного запаха с лёгким ароматом одеколона. Тэмин наклоняется и шёпотом спрашивает — от его вопроса у Сехуна волосы встают дыбом.  
— Какие парни тебя нравятся?  
Сехун не отвечает, делая вид, что не услышал. Тэмин какое-то время ждёт, что он заговорит, но в итоге подыгрывает.  
— Знаешь, почему я переехал в Нью-Йорк? Не только из-за танцев. Из-за свободы. Тут не надо скрываться. Не надо бояться. Я столько лет не мог принять себя, и мне до сих пор сложно, но, по крайней мере, мне больше не нужно скрываться. Не надо притворяться. Тут я свободен выбирать, с кем спать и как. Да и не только спать, — он бросает быстрый взгляд в сторону Ифаня с Лу Ханем. — А ты? За чем приехал ты?  
— Тоже за свободой, — врёт Сехун. Ложь горечью оседает на языке. Он никогда не страдал из-за своего выбора. Но он не может заставить себя сказать "я ехал за тобой". Тэмин прищуривается и показывает пальцем на невысокого подтянутого парня.   
— Нравится? — и в глазах его плещется какое-то злорадство. Будто хочет проверить. Разбить в пух и прах историю Сехуна. Сехун не знает, ему это кажется, или Тэмин действительно что-то подозревает. Он качает головой. Тэмин показывает ещё на кого-то, такого же невысокого. Сехун скучающе качает головой. Тэмин снова и снова указывает на кого-то — все они невысокие, худые и подтянутые. Даже на Тао с Сыченом показывает. Сехун уже даже не реагирует. И тогда Тэмин хватает его за руку и разворачивает к себе, Сехун с ужасом видит, что тот указывает на себя.  
— А я нравлюсь? — Тэмин смотрит пристально, не позволяет отвернуться или уйти от ответа. Сехун прикрывает на мгновение глаза. "Да" медленно ползёт вверх по горлу, скатывается по языку и готовится сорваться с губ. Но Сехун сглатывает и тихо просит.  
— Прекрати издеваться. — Он не смотрит на Тэмина. Он не может сказать. Он боится. Он не хочет. Не в этом баре, не после нескольких кружек пива. Не сейчас, он ещё не готов, он ещё не...  
— Тогда прекрати так смотреть, — Сехун не ожидает такой злости в голосе Тэмина. Поднимает глаза, но тот уже идёт к выходу.  
 _Догони, догони, догони_ , бьётся упорная мысль в голове. _Беги за ним, скажи ему!_  
Тэмин уходит незамеченным. Сехун уходит спустя полчаса — никто не обращает внимания.

Дома Сехун включает ноутбук и звонит Чонину, у которого утро. Тот сонный, зевающий, но улыбающийся. Он салютует чашкой чая и бурчит "чего рожа недовольная". Сехун не выдерживает и выпаливает.  
— Я дурак, Чонин. Я такой дурак.  
Он не может всего рассказать. Не может объяснить. Но молчаливая поддержка от друга дорогого стоит.  
— Любовь сложная штука, — тихо говорит Чонин спустя некоторое время — слышно, как Сучжон что-то шепчет на фоне. — Но если ты ещё можешь исправить, то исправь. Если не можешь сказать — напиши. Не можешь написать — покажи. Только не молчи.  
Сехун держится, чтобы не заплакать. Он набирает "спасибо" и сбрасывает звонок. Чонин помог, как и всегда. Наверное, это какая-то чониновская магия — понимать без слов. Сехун даже отправляет ему "Сучжон счастливая девушка, ведь у неё есть ты". Чонин отвечает стикерами — несколько кулаков и злобных рожиц. "Смотрю, тебе уже лучше", читает Сехун. И чувствует, как губы расплываются в улыбке.  
Он решается. Чувствует небывалый прилив сил и уверенности. Не доверяя голосу, он набирает сообщение. Выключает свет, чтобы, как и раньше, его квартира освещалась Тэмином. Он пытается в одно сообщение уместить сразу всё — и прошлые жизни, и "я ехал к тебе", и "я дурак" и даже остаётся место для трёх заветных слов.  
Но не успевает он отправить, как приходит сообщение от Тэмина. В нём три слова.  
"Меня взяли на работу".  
Телефон Сехуна разряжается, не сохранив черновик.

***

"И эта... инфекционная волна... распространится по всему... материку". Телевизор с перебоями передаёт новости, срываясь в визгливое шипение. Сехун не вслушивается, хотя отдельные слова всё же доходят до него. И они складываются в его воображении в огромную красную надпись, подсвеченную неоном — всему крышка, чувак! В том году острова ушли под воду, до того — вымерли какие-то насекомые. После — или ураган или песчаная буря, Сехун не может утверждать. Давно пора валить с этой обреченной планеты — об этом твердят все каналы, радио-передачи и газеты. Голубой планете осталось совсем немного — либо умри с ней, либо вали и живи. Для кого колонизировали Марс, Венеру, Сатурн? Всё для тебя, родной! Собирай манатки и лети! Только Сехуну всё до одного места — было б где жить, жрать и работать. Квартира — пусть и маленькая, пустая и полузаброшенная, но есть. Кровать, трухлявый стул, кривой стол и телевизор — ему хватает. Всё равно приходит только спать под бубнеж симпатичных и улыбающихся телеведущих с Юпитера или Хуюпитера, ему безразлично. Жрать всегда зовёт Чунмён — сердобольный коллега с работы, причитающий, что Сехун тощий как рельса, снесет турбинами или птицей чуть больше сороки. Сехун обещает Чунмёна насадить на эту самую рельсу, но всегда с радостью у него подъедает остатки ужина, заботливо приготовленного женой. И на его деньги с радостью пьёт синтетическую бурду, которую подают в ближайшем баре. От работы — пять шагов, если день был лёгкий. Если сложный — все десять. Их мастерская находится у самых окраин, потому что мало кто захочет у всех на виду притаскивать на ремонт своего андроида. Для последних моделей существует своя служба, выезжающая по вызову. Блестящая машина с яркой и броской эмблемой выглядит солидно и дорого — сразу видно, что человекоподобный андроид, из тканей и нейронных сетей. Такими мастерская Сехуна не занимается — квалификация не та. А вот если андроид старый, допотопный какой-нибудь, или ещё хуже — латанный-перелатанный, то это к Сехуну, это их хлеб. К вящему удовольствию работников мастерской, таких куда больше — на издыхающей планете почти не осталось богачей, которым важно перед кем-то покрасоваться неживым помощником. Сехун скромный глазной мастер, но у него работы всегда валом. То пыль забьётся в камеру, то линза разобьётся, то схемы полетят — глаза древних андроидов страдают больше всего. Поэтому Сехун целыми днями торчит в своём закутке, слушая едва работающий телевизор, чинит одного робота за другим и даже и не думает улетать. Куда ему — там, в колониях, таких андроидов нет, эти модели не приспособлены к жизни не на Земле. Сехун даже чувствует некоторую нежность к этим вёдрам — ему-то тоже там делать нечего.  
— Этот телевизор когда-нибудь починят? — взрывается Чунмён, когда начинается шоу Весёлого Чон Хёнму, лишь прерываемое новостями. Кроме Чунмёна это шоу никто не слушает, всем глубоко наплевать, какие шутки он там шутит. Но Чунмёну нравится странный юмор Весёлого Хёнму и его идиотский смех. Он хочет слышать их круглосуточно — только вот никто и не почешется, чтобы заняться ремонтом телевизора. Сехуну искренне жаль коллегу, но не настолько, чтобы самому заняться починкой.  
Весёлый Хёнму привносит капельку позитива к их обреченную жизнь, но Сехун с радостью обойдётся и без него. Он почти доволен своей жизнью. Почти.  
Насколько можно быть довольным, зная, что шансы найти Тэмина на десятках планеты до смешного мизерны? Сехуну почти тридцать, он знает, что времени у него немного — на этой отравленной и покинутой планете всё пытается тебя убить. Он откладывает со своей скромной зарплаты на взятки разным людям в администрации, чтобы узнать, откуда стоит начать поиски. Пока он знает, что на Плутоне и Меркурии Тэмина точно нет. А впереди ещё куча планет и их спутников. Сехун понимает, что времени и денег ему не хватит, поэтому старается не думать, не вспоминать о Тэмине. Ему это почти удается.  
Он погружается с головой в работу, ремонтируя и по выходным, и ранним утром, и поздним вечером. Если бы не потребность во сне, он бы и по ночам сидел с андроидами. Некоторые в мастерской крутят у виска пальцем, ведь уходя, они ещё видят свет из каморки Сехуна. А тот слушает шипение телевизора, мычит под нос старые-старые песни и работает. И порой, всматриваясь в свою увеличивающую линзу, ловит себя на мысли о Тэмине. Как он выглядит? Высокий? Низкий? Парень? Девушка? Сехун не сомневается в одном — он прекрасен. Это звучит легкомысленно, но так просто не отделаться от этой мысли. Тэмин всегда прекрасен. Это аксиома, теорема, которая всегда доказывается, закон, который всегда работает. Иногда Сехун пытается представить его в своей комнате. Лежа на кровати, смотрит в угол и старается вообразить. Девушка обязательно тоненькая, с длинными волосами, в милых платьях. Это любимое женское воплощение Тэмина. Парень — невысокий и худой, с длинными волосами, в милом свитере.   
— Заведи себе кошку и умиляйся, — вслух возмущается Сехун. — Моду взял на милое всё....  
Он готов смириться с тем, что никогда не найдёт Тэмина — чиновники с каждым годом поднимают цены на свои незаконные услуги. Сехун боится, что на третью взятку он не успеет накопить денег. Но он готов прожить ещё одну жизнь без него — ведь у него впереди столько шансов.  
Сехун чувствует, что это не конец его перерождений.

Однажды ему везёт. Он не сразу понимает, что это реальность, а не сон. Чунмён, устав от шипящего телевизора, включает радио, по которому крутят эфиры Весёлого Хёнму. Как всегда, эфир прерывают ради пятиминутных новостей, хотя, что может произойти на этой дряхлой планете? Но бодрый голос оптимистичного ведущего вещает, что с Земли стартует усовершенствованная космическая станция. Её целью является изучение дальних уголков космоса на предмет возможности колонизирования.   
— Места больше не хватает, — хмыкает один из администраторов.  
— И Землю не жалко жечь своими турбинами, — вторит старший мастер. Чунмён шикает на них, желая дослушать и не пропустить начало шоу.  
— Полетят пятьдесят человек. Отдельно стоит выделить Ким Кибома, выдающегося учёного и кандидата в доктора наук по межорбитальной биологии. Чхве Минхо — одного из лучших специалистов по чёрным дырам и искривленным пространствам. И Ли Тэмина, возглавившего экспедицию. Несмотря на свой возраст, он является высококлассным специалистом в области медицины. Он проследит, чтобы долгий перелёт не сказался на здоровье наших добровольцев.  
Сехун, отбросив инструменты, подсаживается ближе и жадно ловит каждое слово диктора. Какое-то время Тэмин был с ним на одной планете. Это не может не радовать, пусть Сехун и не знал этого. Он жалеет, что не может увидеть, как Тэмин выглядит, хотя, смог бы он увидеть что-нибудь сквозь плотное облако пыли, вечно стоящее на космодроме? Ведущий рассказывает о сложностях, которые поджидают команду в экспедиции, не скупится на подробности и ужасающие детали. Чунмён, поглядывая на часы, раздраженно цокает. Новости длятся уже десять минут, а Чунмён ненавидит, когда что-то выбивается из графика. Диктор, наконец, закругляется, говоря, что команда будет лететь сорок лет туда и обратно. Вылетев с Земли, вернутся они на Марс, на новый космодром, которую к тому времени закончат строить и обустраивать.  
— А теперь мы вернёмся к Шоу Весёлого Хёнму! Приносим свои извинения за длительное ожидание.  
Чунмён бурчит, что новость того не стоила, потому что всё равно им отсюда никуда не деться, а через сорок лет, когда ответы будут получены, все они уже помрут от старости. Если вообще доживут до неё. Кто-то из мастеров соглашается с ним, двое программистов обсуждают целесообразность экспедиции, администратор возвращается за свою стойку. А у Сехуна появляется новая цель. Этим же вечером он раньше уходит с работы, отказавшись от ужина — Чунмён удивленно на него смотрит и, кажется, не может понять, что произошло. Будь он андроидом, Сехун бы сказал, что того замкнуло из-за несоответствия условий алгоритму. Но Чунмён человек, поэтому лишь пожимает плечи, хотя губы у него обиженно поджимаются. Сехун извинится как-нибудь позже. Вернувшись в свою квартирку, он вытаскивает телефон и набирает номер справочной, чтобы узнать, сколько стоит билет до Марса. И какие анализы и документы надо сдать, чтобы получить разрешение на переселение. В конце концов, за сорок лет он поднакопит нужную сумму. Приятный, но безэмоциональный голос справочной программы говорит ему, что он должен пройти полное обследование в одном из трёх государственных центров. И если он не отравлен пылью и загрязненным воздухом, то ему дадут разрешение на переселение.  
— Часть расходов государство берёт на себя, например, первые несколько месяцев на Марсе вам не надо будет платить за жильё, вам выдадут страховку и бесплатного андроида для помощи по хозяйству. Сехун вежливо дослушивает запрограммированную речь и записывает огрызком карандаша на стене адреса центров и управления переселением. 

Когда он переезжает на Марс, Чунмён обижается. Стоя у ворот на выход к трапу, он ворчит, что они нигде больше не найдут такого глазного мастера. И вообще, кто ещё будет терпеть стряпню его жены? И составлять Чунмёну компанию по вечерам? Сехун просит прощения, но не объясняет своего желания уехать.  
— Я думал, ты, как и мы, собирался подохнуть на этой конченной планете, — выдыхает Чунмён в итоге.  
— Собирался. Но есть некоторые обстоятельства, по которым я не могу умереть так рано, — Сехун пытается улыбнуться и приободрить старого друга, но выходит плохо. Его самого трясет от мысли о смене обстановки. Он не знает, что его там ждёт и сможет ли он найти работу или освоиться. Он на самом деле боится. Но когда его желания и страхи имели значение в масштабах целой жизни с Тэмином?  
Он жмёт Чунмёну руку и уходит к космолёту. Ещё до взлёта он напивается, потому что космос пугает его до чёртиков. Его невольный сосед пытается отодвинуться, боясь, что вскоре содержимое фляги Сехуна вперемешку с завтраком окажется на его штанах. Им это не повредит, они уже выглядят обблеванными, но соседу от этого не легче. Сехун засыпает, но постоянно просыпается, боясь, что это их посудина трещит по швам, потому что, видит бог, она похожа на дырявое и ржавое корыто. Но на билет в лучшем космолёте Сехуну денег не хватило. И его трясет вместе с космолётом, когда они приземляются на космодроме для пассажирских перевозок. И он ожидает на выходе увидеть вечно хмурое небо, затянутое тучами, красные дороги и недовольных людей. Такую картину они рисовали себе, сидя в мастерской и представляя, как выглядят колонии. Но внезапно его встречает яркое солнце и сияющая голубизна небес. Позже Сехун узнаёт, что это огромные экраны, запрограммированные на различные проявления погоды. Квартира его не больше земной, но, по крайней мере, не пытается развалиться, да и мебели побольше будет. Его андроид почему-то похож на китайца (и говорит с диким акцентом), готовит безвкусную или переперченную пищу и знает миллион с лишним идиотских шуток. Сехун обещает себе, что избавиться от него при первой возможности. Выходит на работу — Центр занятости предлагает ему должность механика на станции для ховеркаров. Сехун, к собственному удивлению, быстро получает переквалификацию и через пару недель привыкает работать с усовершенствованными платами и цепями.  
К андроиду он тоже привыкает. Называет его Синсином, начинает понимать его речь и даже переписывает алгоритмы готовки. Вариативность блюд увеличивается до пересоленного и пережаренного, но с синтетическим пивом есть можно.  
До прилета Тэмина оставалось двадцать лет.

В шестьдесят доктор ставит его неутешительный диагноз — слабоумие и прогрессирующую потерю памяти.  
— Это всё пагубное влияние атмосферы Земли, — качает головой доктор, поправляя очки в тонкой оправе. — Прилетели бы вы чуть раньше, и ваше положение было бы уже не настолько ужасным.  
Сехун вздыхает. На работе можно ставить крест. Он и к доктору-то пошёл, потому что директору надоело терпеть его всё учащающиеся ошибки. Он так и говорит доктору — на работу можно забить, да?  
— Ну что, вы ещё можете поработать. Например, на сортировке. А если станете совсем слабым, государство возьмёт вас на обеспечение.  
Сехун вновь вздыхает. Он всегда ненавидел эти дома престарелых, а теперь выходит, что он запросто может стать одним из умирающих заключенных, обреченных медленно усыхать и терять себя. Будь на то воля Сехуна, он бы сам себя порешал, лишь бы не ждать, когда смерть придёт за ним. Но после похода к врачу он становится злее, а оттого более сфокусированным на работе. Директор перестаёт делать ему замечания и больше не стоит над душой, следя за работой.   
По вечерам Сехун тупо смотрит в телевизор, не слушая глупые комментарии Синсина, пьёт пиво и пытается не думать о грядущей старости. Он не чувствует себя старым. Иногда ловит себя на мысли, что он похож внешне на отца. И тут же развивает её дальше — а как сейчас выглядит Тэмин? Стареет ли он медленнее? Стареет ли вообще в своей холодильной камере для сна?  
Он не замечает, что почти не думает о Тэмине. Но каждый год усердно празднует уменьшение срока ожидания. Он постоянно ждёт. Иногда рисует в голове картины их встречи. Даже позволяет дерзкую мысль о том, что поедет на космодром, встречать героев. Понимает, что его ни за что не пустят, но разрешает воображению рисовать картины приземления экспедиции. Вот открывается люк, появляются космонавты, машут присутствующим. Их много, очень много, все счастливые и молодые. Появляется Тэмин. Сехун не видит его лица, потому что изображение солнца слепит, но улыбка ослепляет сильнее.  
Сехун засыпает, пытаясь сдерживать идиотские и детские чувства. Он уже далеко не ребёнок, какого чёрта одна мысль о Тэмине вызывает такую щенячью радость?  
Чунмён в его голове скептично выгибает бровь и бурчит что-то вроде "любовь это, старик".

В конечном итоге Сехуну приходится уйти с работы. Он путает право и лево, не ориентируется в пространстве и не запоминает новую информацию. Директор, участливо улыбаясь и поправляя очки, советует Сехуну отдохнуть и отдать себя целиком и полностью заботе государства. Сехун жестами объясняет, где он видел такую заботу. Но спустя пару дней за ним приезжает белоснежная карета дома престарелых с блестящими боками. Миловидная медсестра, не обращая внимания на ругань безумного старика, руководит двумя бугаями-андроидами, которым лучше преступников ловить, а не стариков из домов забирать. Сехун вырывается так, словно его пытаются задержать по подозрению в государственной измене. А медсестра, не прекращая улыбаться, вещает, что если бы не заботливый директор, то сошли бы вы, дедушка, с ума, прямо у себя в квартире, на пару с роботом. Сехун пытается отбиться и звереет, когда стерва в белом халате подходит к Синсину, чтобы выключить его. Но руки андроидов крепко удерживают его на месте, поэтому всё, что остаётся Сехуну — это смотреть, как гаснут глаза его ржавого, тупого, но такого родного Синсина. Робот успевает сказать на прощание всего одну фразу — Сехуну хотелось бы, чтобы это было от чувств, но какие у андроидов чувства.  
— Дождитесь, мастер Сехун, — Его слова звучат эхом в голове Сехуна. "Дождитесь".  
Кого? Он должен был ждать кого-то важного, но кого? Кажется, что имя вот-вот сорвётся с кончика языка, сейчас он вспомнит и хлопнет себя по лбу (хотя бы воображаемо) — мол, как можно было забыть. Имя вертится вокруг него, скользит по горлу, касается рук, но никак не приходит в голову. Это настолько обескураживает, что Сехун обмякает в руках андроидов. Те, словно ждали лишь этого момента, ведут его к карете и даже не пристегивают. Они везут его в дом престарелых, чьи белоснежные острые шпили издевательски сияют на фоне ясного голубого неба. Там его сгружают, как невольный мешок картошки, и передают на руки второй медсестре, ни капли не отличающейся от той, что забирала Сехуна.  
— Мы с радостью позаботимся о вас, мистер О. — Она и улыбается так, что хочется разбить ей лицо. Но у Сехуна нет на это сил.  
Ему кажется, что он забывает что-то безумно нужное и важное. Ещё несколько минут этого жуткого чувства и он начнёт рыдать, как ребёнок. Он уже давно не тот Сехун, каким был на Земле.  
Что же он забыл на этой Красной планете?  
 _Кого_ он забыл?

Сехун давит всхлип.

***

кому: тэмин  
24.08.хх  
 _как ты?_

кому: тэмин  
24.08.хх  
 _что за работа? взяли в студию? или что?_

кому: тэмин  
25.08.хх  
 _расскажи хоть что-нибудь, не молчи_

кому: тэмин  
25.08.хх  
 _в любом случае, я рад за тебя_

Дни проходят однообразно — дом-магазин-дом, хань-ифань-минсок, чай-чай-чай-чай-чай. Сехун почти не живёт — циркулирует по кругу. Год назад ему бы нравилось. Но сейчас хочется на стену лезть, волком выть от тоски. Хань всё такой же улыбчивый и сияющий, Ифань всё такой же дурак, Минсок всё так же пьёт чай. Меняется лишь место жительства Ифаня — теперь он не отлипает от Ханя. У Сехуна нет сил, чтобы улыбаться или злиться. Он смотрит на молчащий телефон и ждёт. Ждёт, ждёт, ждётждётждётждётждёт. Всё как всегда.  
Он не видит Тэмина с того проклятого вечера. В его окнах даже свет не горит. Возвращаясь домой, Сехун подолгу стоит в тёмноте у подоконника, дожидаясь, когда за светло-жёлтыми жалюзи появится фигура. Он и ужинает стоя, не вспоминая о столике. Боится отойти хоть на мгновение — вдруг пропустит Тэмина. Но не видит ни души. Это не похоже на первые месяцы в Нью-Йорке, когда их расписания не совпадали. Тогда Сехун не знал, кто скрывается за жалюзи. Тогда сердце не сжималось предательски от воспоминаний. Сехун не может забыть злого лица Тэмина. Не может забыть его слов. И не может понять, что же он делает не так.  
В этой жизни.  
Во всех этих жизнях.

кому: тэмин  
28.08.хх  
 _надеюсь, с тобой всё хорошо_

кому: тэмин  
03.09.хх  
 _ты вправе обижаться, тэмин. но пожалуйста, не молчи_

кому: тэмин  
08.09.хх  
 _думаешь, я бы не хотел забыть? думаешь, это легко — быть так близко к тебе?_  
 **не доставлено**

Хань даёт Сехуну больше выходных, обеспокоенный его состоянием. Сехун едва справляется со своей работой, плохо выглядит и совсем не спит. Сначала Хань всё списывает на осеннюю хандру и авитаминоз, предлагает пить больше чая и больше отдыхать. Но когда Сехун чуть не сваливает полку с жасминовым чаем (у сидящего у окна минсока едва не останавливается сердце), начинает бить тревогу.  
— Ты нормально спишь, Сехун? — Хань участливо заглядывает в его глаза. А Сехун давит издевательский смешок. Когда он последний раз смотрелся в зеркало, в синяках под глазами уже можно было хоронить людей. Ночами он стоит у окна и просит Тэмина вернуться домой. Молится, чтобы тот вернулся в безопасности. И ждёт, когда загорится свет.   
— Это из-за Тэмина? — Минсок подсаживается ближе и, поколебавшись, накрывает ладонью Сехуна своей. — Что у вас случилось?  
Сехун отнимает руку. Качает головой и уходит к прилавку, надеясь, что не сшибет ничего. Он сам как-нибудь справится.  
Если не помрёт от недосыпа.  
Хань с Минсоком решают не лезть с расспросами, но Сехун видит, как они переглядываются, обмениваются этими ужасными понимающими взглядами. Даже уходя домой, он спиной чувствует, как они смотрят ему вслед.

кому: тэмин  
13.09.хх  
 _я не хотел этого. не хотел всех этих жизней. я хотел тебя_  
 **не доставлено**

кому: тэмин  
14.09.хх  
 _знаешь, что ты недосягаемый, как мечта? это притом, что у меня их было немало. многие сбылись. кроме тебя_  
 **не доставлено**

кому: тэмин  
14.09.хх  
 _ты был красивым. всегда. особенно в нашу самую первую встречу_

кому: тэмин  
14.09.хх  
 _но ты этого никогда не узнаешь_

Голова раскалывается от боли, а в горле стоит мучительный спазм. Может, не стоит столько пить? Но у Сехуна как пробивает заслоны — он не может остановиться. Стоит у окна и просто надирается. Хань отправляет его домой пораньше, чтобы тот отдохнул и выспался.  
— Возьми отпуск, — говорит, вкладывая в руку банкноты. — Отдохни от всего. И не думай о Тэмине. Он же не один во Вселенной.  
Сехуну стоит больших усилий не засмеяться ему в лицо. Откуда же Ханю знать, что нет никого другого? Только Тэмин, всегда только Тэмин. Ханю не понять. Сехуну тоже. Он, может, и рад бы забыть, но не знает, как. С чего началась эта круговерть, чем она закончится, почему Тэмин, почему он, Сехун, должен страдать. Кто всё это придумал.  
Пусть это всё остановится, пожалуйста. Кто-нибудь, прекратите.  
Сехун приходит домой с бумажным пакетом, тихонько звенящим от бутылок. Но алкоголь нисколько не заглушает мысли. Только пробуждает всё новые и новые воспоминания. Зомби-апокалипсис, в котором Тэмин погибает на руках Сехуна. Рыцарский турнир — Сехун рыдает над телом убиенного господина. Война — самолёт с Тэмином разбивается над головами отряда Сехуна. Сообщение с тоскливым "тяжело тебя постоянно терять" остаётся на кончиках пальцев.   
Сехун не раз оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки от души Тэмина. Ему нужно произнести лишь три слова. Это же так легко. Я...  
Сехун спотыкается о стул по пути из туалета и растягивается на полу. Переворачивается на спину и бездумно глядит в потолок, по которому чернильными кляксами расплываются эпизоды угасших жизней. Тэмин, снова Тэмин, в углу Тэмин, тэминтэмитэмин...  
Почему из всех людей на земле — именно он?  
Он необыкновенный, дурацкий, умный, храбрый, талантливый, лучший во всём.  
Он просто Тэмин.  
И это с самой первой жизни имело наибольшее значение.

Сехун с трудом встаёт и идёт к окну, захватывая со стола ещё одну бутылку пива. В его жизнях были любимые люди, которых он любил не меньше Тэмина. Такими были Бэкхён, Кёнсу, Юна, Тэён, Боа. Сехун всех их помнит по именам. Но они не были Тэмином. Они были милыми, добрыми, необыкновенными, храбрыми и заботливыми. Они любили Сехуна в ответ. Так почему ни один из них не остановил этот аттракцион безысходной любви? Почему Тэмин, который никогда, н и к о г д а, не отвечал взаимностью? Он был другом, был господином, незнакомцем, соседом, товарищем. Кем угодно. Но не самым главным.  
Сехун всматривается в темноту окон напротив и шепчет бесконечное "почему". Он не просил этого. Он так устал.   
Он засыпает и на границе реальности видит, как комната окрашивается в тускло-жёлтый. Глаза закрываются.  
Наверное, это сон.

кому: тэмин  
17.09.хх  
 _я помню звёзды в летнем небе. нам по семнадцать. ты — с травинкой в зубах. я — с цветком в волосах. влюбленный. в тебя. навсегда._  
 **не доставлено**

кому: тэмин  
17.09.хх  
 _я помню так много, что не хватит и жизни, чтобы рассказать тебе о тебе. но ты этого не услышишь._  
 **не доставлено**

кому: тэмин  
17.09.хх  
 _я хочу тебе (рас)сказать. и не могу. не знаю, как. помоги мне._

В последний день отпуска Сехун выбирается на пробежку — голову проветрить. Знакомые улицы, знакомые витрины. Знакомые двери МакДональдса, в котором Сехун не был почти год. Так хочется вернуться назад во времени и не прилетать в Нью-Йорк. Хочется не вспоминать всего. Но Сехун знает (что злит больше всего) — не удастся. Были жизни, в которых он пытался не помнить. Пытался забыть. Это были самые тяжелые жизни. Он умирал от болезней, сходил с ума, впадал в депрессию.   
Потому что Тэмин — и это, черт возьми, даже грустно признавать, — его смысл жизни. Смысл всех его жизней.  
Сехун опускает голову на стол. Поднос с мятыми упаковками из-под бургера и картошки едва не падает, задетый локтём. Сехун отодвигается. Он страшно завидует Чонину — тот нашёл свою девушку, потому что полюбил её за то, какая она сейчас. В этой жизни. И ни в какой другой. И она его любит за то, какой он сейчас. В сравнении с любовью Сехуна их чувства скоротечны и могут быть непостоянны.  
Сехун отчаянно завидует.  
А какая она — его любовь?  
Больная. Безумная. Неправильная. Безудержная. И безысходная.  
Насколько она принадлежит самому Сехуну? Насколько она — привычка прошлых жизней? Насколько она _настоящая_?

Голос разума (почему-то голосом Чонина) говорит — прими её. Она твоя целиком и полностью.   
Ведь ты — это ты. Какой бы жизнью ты ни жил. Ты — это ты.  
А Тэмин — это Тэмин.

Сехун хмыкает. Если бы всё было так просто.

Вечером встречается с Цзытао — тот сияет, как новенький цент. Говорит, что записал несколько песен и даже залил на саундклауд. Хвастается, что их даже часто слушают. Сехун за него рад. Хоть кто-то достиг своей мечты. Пусть не он. Но достиг. Цзытао рассказывает, что уже скидывал песни Ханю и Минсоку. Хань с Ифанем прислали стикер "молодец". Минсок тоже. Цзытао за раз выпивает кружку пива. Ему не обидно. Почти. Просто они не понимают его музыку. Они ж старпёры.  
— А мы с тобой кто? — спрашивает Сехун.  
— А мы мечтатели.  
Сехун смеётся и предлагает тост. За мечту. Поздравляет Цзытао с первым шагом к осуществлению. Даже обнимает на радостях. И заказывает ему какой-то ядреный коктейль. Тао снова выпивает его залпом.   
— Ты больной, — Сехун снова смеётся. Рядом с Цзытао сейчас так легко. Он этого не замечал в магазинчике, когда их характеры сталкивались, как два барана. И когда они занимались сексом — тоже. Даже в такие моменты они переругивались и дразнили друг друга. А сейчас, в полутёмном баре, Сехуну хорошо с ним. Впервые за несколько недель ему хорошо. Можно не думать, не вспоминать.  
— А то ты лучше, — Цзытао смотрит неожиданно серьёзно. — Такой же больной на голову.  
Сехун кивает — ещё какой. Кому же в голову придёт постоянно бегать за одним и тем же человеком столько лет? Столько жизней? Только ему. Он внимательно осматривает Цзытао. Может, если бы не всё вот это, они могли бы быть вместе. Они были бы безумной парой — одновременно ненавидели и поддерживали бы друг друга. Или могли бы стать идеальной парой во всех отношениях — ведь они, в некотором роде, похожи. Тао смотрит в ответ, и в его глазах Сехуну чудится фантомное "да, могли бы". Тэмин незримой фигурой оседает между ними. Сехун заказывает ещё пива, лишь бы отвлечься. Цзытао, не отводя взгляда, вдруг говорит.  
— Тэмина взяли в студию. Там крутой хореограф — Иэн какой-то там. Обещал свести с ведущими артистами, если Тэмин себя хорошо покажет.  
— Я не знал, что вы общаетесь.  
— Я тоже, — Сехун удивленно смотрит на Цзытао. Тот кажется смущенным. — Он внезапно написал. Спросил как дела. Рассказал, что творится у него.  
— Вот как. Я за него рад.  
— Что у вас произошло? Вы были такими влюбленными дебилами, когда я видел вас в последний раз.  
— Мы не... — Сехун осекается. Он не знает, как продолжить фразу. Ведь он-то уж точно влюблен. И совершенно очевидно, что дебил. Цзытао вздыхает.  
— Ну да, ну да. Совсем не такие. Я понял.  
Сехун отворачивается, надеясь закрыть тему. Цзытао его понимает и больше не говорит про Тэмина. Предлагает ещё выпить и пойти куда-нибудь в тихое местечко — послушать его треки. Сехун соглашается. И после пары кружек пива они выходят на улицу, вдыхают прохладный воздух и отправляются в сторону одного из многочисленных скверов. Цзытао достаёт телефон и наушники (Сехун фырчит, когда видит провода — а друг закатывает глаза, одними губами произнося "сноб"). Скамейки прохладные и даже влажные, но они всё равно садятся и откидываются на спинку. Цзытао протягивает один наушник и включает первый трек. Сехуну нравится — в текстах Тао сквозит какая-то обреченность и вычурность. Музыка незамысловатая, но звучит притягательно. И атмосфера у всех треков разная — дерзкая, отчаянная, весёлая, печальная. Сехун слушает с удовольствием. Слова про мечты, разбитые вдребезги, про жестоких девчонок, про себя любимого (сехун даже подпевает нахальному "айм ти эй о"). Про любовь. Про сердце, одно на двоих. Сехун шмыгает пару раз, но организм не подводит. Тао пристально вглядывается, боясь увидеть слёзы, но Сехун сильный, он не плачет из-за любви.  
Больше не плачет.  
В последнем треке, полностью вокальном, Тао неожиданно приятным голосом поёт грустную балладу. О мечтах и желаниях. О стараниях и стремлениях. О падениях и взлётах. Сехун заходит со своего телефона на саундклауд, регистрируется и ставит лайк. Цзытао напротив цветёт. Всё это время он всматривается в лицо Сехуна, пытаясь понять его настроение. Сехун поворачивается к нему всем телом.  
— Я с радостью куплю твой альбом на iTunes, — говорит. — Мне очень нравится. Я за тебя рад.  
Цзытао, не умеющий сдерживать себя, крепко обнимает. Кажется, даже всхлипывает. Сехун гладит его по спине.   
— Я боялся, что никому не понравится, — Цзытао шепчет и, наверное, это первый раз, когда они искренни друг с другом.  
— Не бойся и делай, что нравится, — Сехун прижимает его крепче. — Делай для себя.  
— Ты тоже не бойся, дурак.  
Цзытао смеётся ему в плечо. А в наушниках играет песня про неслучившуюся любовь. Чем-то напоминает то ли Джеймса Бланта, то ли Джеймса Артура. Но Сехуну нравится, как она звучит. Пусть она и не похожа на того Тао, которого знает Сехун.  
Они расходятся. Цзытао, чуть пошатываясь, идёт в сторону дороги ловить такси. А Сехун идёт к метро. В наушниках на повторе играют треки Тао. На балладе Сехун ловит себя на мысли, что в голове крутится "вы были влюбленными дебилами". Это вселяет глупую надежду. Может, это не Тэмин был недосягаемым всё это время. Может, это Сехун не понимал и убегал. Может, пришло уже время сделать хоть что-нибудь. Сехун вдруг наполняется такой решимостью, какой никогда не ощущал.  
Выходя из метро, он знает, что делать. 

У чужого подъезда Сехун стоит около часа, ожидая, пока кто-нибудь зайдёт или выйдёт. В квартире Тэмина никого — ему не отвечают, и Сехун стоит на улице, утопая в треках Тао. Он мог бы отправиться искать его по всему Нью-Йорку — он так долго его искал по мирам, что для него один город? Сил и решимости так много, что хватит на ещё одного Сехуна. Хватит на всех Сехунов во Вселенной.   
Конечно, ему страшно. Чёрт возьми, ему всегда страшно. Каждый божий день, каждую сраную жизнь. Но он так долго боялся, что пора уже перестать. Пора взять себя в руки.   
Сехун чувствует, что дрожит. Прохладный сентябрьский ветер совсем не ласково треплет волосы, забирается под лёгкую куртку, пробирает до костей. Сехун не чувствует холода. Но его трясет.  
Он так долго стоит. Песни Цзытао уже в -дцатый раз играют по кругу. Сехун даже не вслушивается в слова и музыку. Он не обращает внимания на звуки. Он готовится.  
Но если он простоит ещё час, его решимость проиграет его страху.  
Неожиданно из подъезда выходит сухонькая элегантная старушка — ни дать ни взять королева Англии (Сехун вспоминает её). Не задумываясь, куда она может пойти в столь поздний час и стараясь не попадаться ей на глаза, Сехун проскальзывает за дверь. Поднимается на нужный этаж. И садится у квартиры Тэмина, приготовившись ждать. Вдруг он вновь разбирает слова — в наушниках звучит баллада Тао. Сехун перебирает в голове, что он скажет, когда увидит Тэмина. Песня словно пытается подсказать.   
Где ты пропадал?  
Как дела?  
Привет?  
Начать разговор — самое сложное. Сехун пытается вспомнить, а что говорил когда-то. И говорил ли. Или он последний трус, раз боялся даже намекнуть?   
Как работа?   
Не скучал?  
Я скучаю.  
Мне так много надо сказать.  
Я тебя...  
Сехун мысленно одергивает себя. Вновь перебирает все возможные варианты. Но, устав, засыпает, прислонившись спиной к стене. Чудом не заваливается на холодный и пыльный пол подъезда. Подтягивает колени к груди, когда становится холодно. Вдыхает неуверенность и нежность. И выдыхает своё прошлое.  
Во сне он видит звёзды. Ощущает мягкое дуновение прохладного ветерка. Слышит далёкое пение. И чувствует, как его переполняет отчаяние. Кто-то мягко уговаривает его, что всё хорошо. Что они ещё увидятся. Тёплые руки пытаются обнять, но Сехун вырывается. Тихий и заботливый голос шепчет — вы ещё увидитесь. На следующий год. Или через год-два. Но увидитесь. Только Сехун никому не верит. Не верит, что их беззаботное лето ещё повторится. С их ночными прогулками, походами вдоль реки, неудачной рыбалкой и глупыми касаниями. Они юны и легкомысленны, солнце ласкает их тела, и в тени раскидистой кроны они отдыхают после долгого купания в прохладной речке. У Тэмина мягкая кожа, Сехун знает. Не раз и не два он словно ненароком касался его. У Тэмина пушистые волосы, пахнущие травой. Они так часто лежат среди цветов, что давно впитали их аромат. У Тэмина большие добрые глаза. Сехун любит ловить в них своё отражение. Тэмин весь — лучи солнца в закат, свежий запах росы, полевые цветы и бурлящие потоки. Сехун пропадает в нём. И так безоглядно и безрассудно влюбляется, что забывает о времени. А лето кончается, и Тэмину уезжать совсем скоро. Сехун собирается с мыслями. Сехун собирается с силами. И просит прийти на поле, к их любимому дереву, ночью. Говорит, что обязательно будет ждать. Тэмин соглашается. В его глазах — ожидание чуда.  
Но чуда не происходит. Тэмин не приходит. Сехун ждёт до самого рассвета. И когда звёзды начинают тускнеть, обещает, что найдёт Тэмина. Самому себе обещает — найти и рассказать. О своей большой-большой любви. Огромной, как небо. Глубокой, как океан. Звёзды негласно принимают его обещание, угасая на небосклоне.

Из сна его вырывает чужая рука. Сехун просыпается сразу и подскакивает. Перед глазами слегка плывет, но он узнает эту фигуру из миллионов. Сехун протирает ладонью глаза и вытаскивает наушники. Тэмин выглядит удивленным и смятенным. Сжимает в руке ремень сумки и кусает от волнения губы. Он не знает, чего ждать от Сехуна. Да и Сехун не знает, что он хочет. Он смотрит на Тэмина и пытается понять, правильно ли поступает. Пытается понять, _а живо ли то чувство_.  
— Привет, — говорит Тэмин. Неловко переступает с ноги на ногу. — Ну, заходи, чего в подъезде стоять.  
Сехун кивает. Молча следует за Тэмином. Всматривается в его напряженную спину, различает в темноте сжатые кулаки, которые Тэмин не знает, куда девать. Подходит ближе. Тэмин разворачивается и, кажется, не ожидает, что Сехун окажется так близко. Отступает на шаг. Поднимает глаза на Сехуна. И, вглядываясь в его лицо, Сехун чувствует, как грудь обжигает. Словно взрывается что-то огромное и сильное. И из взрыва рождаются звуки и слова. Они складываются в предложения, в бесконечные фразы о самом главном. О том, что можно уместить в три простых слова. А хочется сказать так много — о себе, о них, о любви и прожитых жизнях.  
Но Тэмин робко кладёт руку на грудь Сехуна — то ли оттолкнуть, то ли удержать. Сердце гулко бьётся, колотится, будто птичка в клетке. И Сехун чувствует, как три слова карабкаются по горлу, скатываются по языку и разбиваются о зубы. Невозможно их больше удерживать.   
— Я люблю тебя, — скорее выдох. Но Сехуну кажется, что где-то там, за спиной, только что раскрылись все его жизни, подобно гигантским крыльям, и каждое перо — это он сам. Он повторяет, оглушенный хором собственных голосов. — Я люблю тебя.  
Тэмин не убирает руку. Наоборот, скользит ею выше, обхватывает шею, прижимается губами к губам. Крепко зажмуривается и второй рукой хватает за воротник холодной куртки. Сначала просто касается, рвано дыша через нос, чувствуя, насколько чужие губы сухие и потрескавшиеся. Осторожно, будто на пробу, проводит по ним языком. А потом Сехун раскрывает губы и Тэмин припадает как к источнику после долгих дней жажды. Целует как-то отчаянно и безрассудно, будто ночью остановится Земля. Будто времени для них больше не будет. Словно жить им осталось лишь эту ночь. И отстранившись, шепчет тихо-тихо.  
— Я тебя ждал.  
У Сехуна голова кругом. Он не сразу понимает, что говорит Тэмин. Сжимает его в объятьях, вдыхает терпкий солёный запах пота, не отводит взгляда от широко раскрытых глаз Тэмина. Сейчас он ни капли не похож на того юного, тонкого и беззаботного мальчишку из короткого лета. Но именно сейчас он — тот, кто нужен Сехуну.   
— Я так долго ждал, — повторяет Тэмин, прежде чем вновь поцеловать.  
За спиной Сехуна лопаются жизни, как мыльные пузыри. Они исчезают с тихим вздохом, который слышит только он. И в каждом из пузырей Сехун прощается — машет рукой, снимает шляпу, старомодно кланяется. Они уходят, ведь Сехун, наконец, достиг своей цели. Тэмин его ждал.  
Сехун смеётся в поцелуй. Тэмин ждал его с того самого момента, как заметил его глупые и влюбленные взгляды. Он не ждал все эти жизни. Он не знал.   
Поцелуи кажутся слаще.

Они выходят на улицу — маленькая квартирка Тэмина не способна вместить в себя любовь Сехуна. Их общую любовь. Тэмин не выпускает руки Сехуна, словно боится, что тот исчезнет или убежит. Испугается и пропадёт. Он не говорит "прости", не говорит, почему не отвечал. Сехуну и не важно. Главное, что сейчас он рядом. Сейчас он идёт вместе с ним. Сехуну больше и не надо.  
— Я боялся, что неправильно тебя понял, — тихо говорит Тэмин, когда они доходят до того самого парка, в котором встретились в первый раз. — Да ты и вёл себя так, будто я навязываюсь. Я решил, что...  
Сехун не даёт договорить. Тянет на себя, обнимает и указывает на звёзды.  
— Они не дадут соврать. Я бы никогда не отверг тебя.  
Тэмин что-то бормочет про законченных романтиков и Ифаня и прячет лицо в чужом плече. А Сехун смотрит на звёзды, которые обычно скрываются за огнями города. И понимает — вот он, конец его путешествия. Вот она, его глупая мечта, в его руках.  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет на ухо Тэмин, привставший на цыпочки. — Ты был таким красивым в нашу первую встречу...  
Сехун не плачет. Совсем нет.

///

— Сколько же жизней ты меня искал? — Лунный свет мягко освещает обнаженные тонкие плечи Тэмина. Сехун водит по ним руками — то ли ловит свет, то ли запоминает линии тела.  
— Не меньше сотни. — Тэмин шумно вдыхает и поворачивается к Сехуну лицом.  
— Зачем? — у Сехуна улыбка дурацкая, смущенная.  
— Ты того стоил. — У Тэмина она не лучше.


End file.
